Trails of the Heart
by DarlingAngelthewriter
Summary: Kira and Kohana are shinobi trying to change their future, but what happens when Orochimaru threatens to ruin their hopes of love and friendship? Kakashi/OC, Sasuke/OC
1. Chapter 1

Katana and Kira live in Konohagakure, also known as the Hidden Leaf Village. Their ninja rank is Chunin, just completing the exams; they moved to the Hidden Leaf Village from the Village Hidden in the Mist. They're sitting at the dinner table, eating ramen soup, just before going to get a mission. Katana is dressed in her usual clothes with her ninja forehead protector on her upper arm. Kira is dressed in her usual clothes with her forehead protector on her head like a headband, but with the silver piece behind her ear.

"I'll do the dishes real quick then we'll go see the Hokage for the next mission Katana," Kira says.

Katana looks into the room that Kira was in as she yells, "Ok! I'll get a head start on getting our last minute stuff together."

Kira nods in approval as Katana runs out of the room and into the living room, where all of the stuff for the trip was. As she looked at the bags she checks to make sure that they had everything that they would need on their trip. After she was sure that they had everything she walks out of the living room and into her and Kira's room which they shared. As she did she walked up to her bed and grabbed her journal and her writing notebook. Before she left the room she looked around and grabbed a picture of a guy with brown hair, sticking it in her jacket then exits the room. As she enters the living room she goes up to her bag and sticks the journal, diary, and the picture. As she did Kira entered the room and she headed to her bag pretending to check hers as Kira walked up.

Kira says, "The dishes are all done, now all we have to do is go see the Hokage about the mission, come back to the house and get our stuff, then we'll be off."

Katana nods and says, "It looks like we have everything."

Kira nods and they head off to the Hokage's place. When they get there, Kira knocks out the two guards at the door and kicks in the door.

The Hokage is sitting at the desk and says, "Do you always have to make a dramatic entrance, Kira?"

Kira walks over the door and says, "Yes."

Katana blinks a few times before saying, "Unfortunately."

Then lets her head fall.

As she does the Hokage continues to talk, "Well I guess you are here for your mission?"

Kira and Katana both nod at the same time as the Hokage continues, "Well here it is and good luck!"

After the Hokage hands Katana the scroll both girls head back to their house and goes into the kitchen to sit at the table.

As they sit at the table Kira says impatiently, "Well! Are you going to open it or not?"

Katana nods as she unties the scroll and opens it up, laying it out on the table for Kira to also see.

Kira stands up, hovering over the scroll next to Katana as Kira reads, "You will give assistance to Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. They are on a mission to find Lord Orochimaru and destroy him and prevent him from cursing anymore people. It is your job to help them defeat Orochimaru."

Katana sighs and says, "Well, that sounds like fun. Who are Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura?"

Kira shrugs and says, "I think they're the top graduates from the Chunin exams here in Konoha, and their sensei. Oh well, let's go and find them. He gave us pictures of them too, so we should memorize their faces."

She lays the pictures out on the table and grabs the scroll, rolling it up, and attaching it to her waist to show the three Chunin and their sensei.

"Let's gather up the stuff and head out. It could take us a while to find them because they'll be hiding their chakra from Orochimaru," Kira says.

Katana nods as Kira begins to grab the bags.

As Kira does the picture of Matt falls out of Katana's bag and Kira looks down at it then back up at Katana with her arms folded as she says, "What is this? You should know it's against the rules to take pictures of anyone on a mission because they could be used as a hostage by the enemy."

Katana puts her hands in front of her as she says nervously, "But come on Kira! Just this once! I want his picture so I can stare at it when I get bored and besides you know what happens when I get bored. I pester you."

Kira stares at her for a few seconds before she hands Katana back the picture that puts it in her bag once more.

Kira says, "Alright. Just this once, but if anything happens to Matt it won't be my fault. I told you so, so I won't have to say it later. Let's go now."

Katana nods as Kira hands Katana her backpack, and puts her backpack over her shoulders. They leave and Katana locks the door behind them as Kira keeps walking. The leave the gates and head into the woods. After a while of trying to track the three Chunin they were searching for, they finally got a good lead of where they went because they carelessly left behind a campfire site.

Katana crosses her arms as they walk and says, "A good ninja knows better than to leave traces behind at a campsite."

Kira nods and says, "Well, this probably explains why Naruto and the others are having trouble. Let's keep going."

They continue till lunch time and they begin to hear voices.

"Would you shut up? You've been moaning and groaning ever since we left the village!" a girl's voice is heard.

Kira smirks and says, "Well, we're in luck. They sure take their sweet time when they're on a mission."

Katana says, "I know. I'm beginning to see why they need our help, I mean listen to that."

As Katana says this they heard the women's screaming voice once more before they took off in a flash.

As Sakura yelled at Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi stood on the sidelines watching, Kakashi all of a sudden looks up in the trees for a few seconds before yelling, "Ok whoever you are, come out!"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: This chapter has been re-edited!

As he says this Naruto and Sakura stop fighting and look in the direction that Kakashi was.

"I'll give you one more warning, come out or else," Kakashi repeats.

As he does Samantha and Jessica both jump out of the shadows landing on the ground.

"Is that any way to speak to the people who have come to help you?" says Samantha with a smirk.

Samantha and Jessica stand up and look up at Kakashi.

Jessica says as she hands Kakashi the scroll, "An official order from the Hokage himself. We were to come and help Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno find and defeat Orochimaru. You must be their teacher, Kakashi Hatake. My name is Jessica Asahina; at your service."

Samantha nods and introduces herself saying, "Yes, and my name is Samantha Yumi."

Kakashi smiles as he walks up to the two girls saying, "So the Hokage sent some help."

Naruto interrupts him saying, "Kakashi-sensei..! We don't need them! We're doing just fine!"

Samantha and Jessica roll their eyes as Jessica replies, "Well, as I was watching you, Naruto Uzamaki, you need more help then you're willing to admit. You left a trail behind, so it was easy to find you. If I had been an assassin to kill you, you'd be dead by now. You argue with your team mates, partially eliminating some team work. If I had been trying to sneak up on you, you'd be dead. You use anger as a way of handling things. If I had been a very skilled ninja out to get you, you'd be murdered. Got it?"

Samantha smiles at everyone's faces and pats Jessica back saying, "That's right, and if you mess with Jess, she'll end up stomping you."

Everyone was shocked at how cold Jessica had spoken to Naruto and Kakashi says, "Um, very well said Jessica."

Sasuke says, "Hn," before he turns away.

Samantha stares at Sasuke from a little shock of the response he gave only to be brought back by Kakashi replying, "Very well, Thank you both for your help."

Jessica glares at Sasuke's back and then turns back to Kakashi saying, "It's an honor in my duty to help. But know this; I don't take attitudes from anyone. I'm not afraid to teach someone a lesson."

She walks off in the direction they were headed and stops, sits down, and crosses her arms staring ahead.

Samantha shakes her head and says, "You'll have to excuse her rudeness, but she's always like this toward everyone, even the Hokage. She doesn't take most orders, but does things on her own free will. If she doesn't like the mission, she turns it down. Well, now that we're informed, we should wait on Jessica. She's probably trying to search out Orochimaru's chakra. If she doesn't find it, then she'll look for a group of chakra that is his henchmen."

Jessica's eyes are glowing blue as she searches for the chakra she is looking for. A few hours pass, and everyone had already eaten lunch accept Jessica.

Naruto is sitting crossed legged with his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand and says, "What is taking her so long? It's so boring!"

Sasuke snorts and says, "Idiot... Chakra scribing takes time. That first hour probably was just summoning the chakra in threads to search for chakra groups."

Sakura nods and says, "We learned that in the ninja academy, Naruto. Leave it up to you to forget."

Naruto growls and is about to say something when Jessica is heard, "Got it."

Kakashi looks over at Jessica who walks over to them and was about to tell what she saw when she saw Samantha secretly looking at her picture of Matt.

As she did she sighs and walks up to Samantha bending down to ear level saying so low that no one else could hear, "Having fun?"

Samantha jumps as Jessica continues, "I'm about to rip that picture apart if you don't put it away, Samantha. If the enemy sees it, Matt will be in trouble."

Samantha groans and says, "Oh, alright..."

Jessica straightens up and says to everyone, "If we walk for an entire day, we'll reach a fairly large group of Orochimaru's men. It's hard to tell if he's with them because he's probably hiding his chakra. It's getting close to dinner so we'll walk till sunset, make a camp, and rest for the night. We'll get up early in the morning for a fresh start."

Naruto gets mad and says, "Now hold on a minute! Who put you in charge!"

Samantha sighs and says, "The Hokage did, who else? Kakashi would probably agree with Jessica, so shut up!"

Kakashi nods and says, "Yes, I couldn't have put it better myself."

Sasuke ignores them. He starts walking in the direction Jessica had pointed with Sakura, Samantha, and Jessica.

Kakashi grabs Naruto's arm and says, "Come on, Naruto. I think it's safe to say she's not going to kill you yet."

Naruto groans as he walks with Kakashi to follow everyone else. As they're walking Samantha begins to get a weird feeling and stops. Jessica and Sasuke notice and stop as well. Everyone else slowly stops and looks at Samantha.

Jessica walks up to Samantha and says, "What do you sense?"

Samantha looks off into the distance as if she was trying to see something far away as she says, "I see... Matt! Does my hair look ok?"

As she does this everyone but Samantha does an anime fall and sweat drop, then Jessica slaps her forehead and says, "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you seeing things?"

Samantha gets stars in her eyes and a dreamy look on her face as she replies, "I hope not!"

She puts her hands to her face as she tosses her head left to right saying, "Oh no, he's coming this way! What should I do? What do I say?"

Jessica just glares at her as she responds, "Um... Hi?"

Samantha freaks out as she says, "No..! I can't that's too normal, to plain!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kari says, "Then say hello and ask him what he's doing in the forest!"

Kakashi was a little nervous when he watched them and Sasuke seemed to feel the same way. Kari just twitches as Katana rants on and on.

Katana stops talking all of a sudden then says, "You're pissed?"

Kari turns to her and yells, "Yeah, you think?"

Katana steps back before she says, "Um... I'll just end this."

Kari sighs and says before Katana took off, "Hey, Sam..! You got something in your hair."

Kari reaches up and takes out a leaf. Katana smiles giving her thanks then quickly looks over to the others only to crack up before she took off toward him. Once she was up to him she taps on his shoulder.

Katana's face turns red as she responds, "Hey Matt, what are you doing in the forest?"

Matt crosses his arms as he says, "Oh I'm taking my little brother on a camping trip and what better place than a forest. What about you?"

Katana fidgets as she responds, "Oh I'm going on a mission so I'll have to go soon. But it was nice to see you."

Matt hugs Katana making her blush a deeper red.

As he pulls away he says, "You too. I'll see you when you come back ok?"

Katana begins to walk away as she says, "Yeah..."

Kari smiles and says, "Are you done?"

Katana smiles all giggly and says, "Yep... All done... Wasn't that awesome?"

Kari nods and says, "Now, we should keep moving if we want to cover more ground."

Everyone nods and they start walking again. They stop when the sky turns to a hazy mixture of gold, orange, purple, and yellow. The sun was setting just as they reached a good campsite.

It was surround by trees and the sky was visible so Kakashi stops and says, "This is a good place to rest, so let's stop here and start making camp. Naruto and Sasuke, get firewood. Sakura, you can help set up camp by unrolling Naruto and Sasuke's sleeping bags for them and then doing yours."

Katana cuts in and says, "If there's anything particular you'd like me to fix, I packed some things to make a meal so I can cook for all of us."

Kari nods and says, "Yeah, and I'll go take a look around the area for spies and such."

Kari drops her stuff on the ground and says, "Sam, will you set up my sleeping bag for me while I go look around?"

Katana nods and says, "Sure, as long as you come back safely..."

Kari nods and jumps up into the trees. She jumps from tree to tree, checking the area through chakra scribing, sight, and sound. She gets a long way from camp and stops to check around. She suddenly feels a chill go down her spine and cold metal pressing against her neck.

"Fancy meeting you here... What are you doing wandering around in the woods at night?" a male voice said.

Kari doesn't speak for a moment till she says, "Making sure people like you learn their place".

She elbows the person behind her and he falls out of the tree, landing on his feet. Kari jumps down and is staring at Sasuke.

She sighs and says, "What do you want Uchiha? I'm busy."

Sasuke grunts and says, "I want some questions answered. Why are you working for the Hokage when you are from the Village Hidden in the Mist? Why is a Chunin like you acting like a hard ass? And why did the Hokage put you in charge of us? Do you think you are better than us because I don't like that?"

Kari sighs and says, "Poor little Sasuke... Do you feel left out? Well, Katana and I moved to Konoha for a better life and found a job working for the Hokage so that's what we do. I act like a hard ass because I know that if I don't I won't be heard. No, I don't think I'm better then you, but I do believe I think better then you. Now go back to camp before I use you as a punching bag."

Sasuke growls and throws the kunai in his hand at Kari and she catches it and throws it at his feet. She turns and walks away while Sasuke stands there fuming in anger.

Before she leaves Sasuke yells, "And what about Katana?"

Kari turns around saying, "What about Katana..?"

Sasuke crosses his arms as he says, "How can she be a ninja or work for the Hokage, when she is too kind hearted. Matter of fact how can you two work together when you're both totally different. You could break Katana in half if you want to and yet you put up with her, why? I don't understand that either. I don't understand why the Hokage would send someone like her on a mission to help me."

Kari looks at him and says, "Because she's a good friend and we're good at teamwork, unlike you and your friends. I've been friends with Katana longer than you've known Sakura and Naruto. Katana can talk me through hard times and she keeps me in line. I can give her good advice. Excuse me, Katana's probably worried about me by now."

As Kari walks out of sight Sasuke just stares at the ground before taking off. Back at the camp Katana was stirring a pot full of soup.

As Naruto stood over the pot he replied, "Aw man that smells wonderful!"

Kari then walks out of the shadows happily smiling at Katana.

Katana looks up at Kari waving as she said, "Hey Kari! I was beginning to get worried! So how did things go?"

Kari walks up to the pot smelling the food that was in it as she replied, "Oh nothing special. So what type of soup are you cooking?"

Katana smiles happily as she replies with pride, "It's my special soup, Jess. You're favorite soup..!"

"Ah! No way! You read my mind! I love bean and rice soup! Did you add the potatoes and carrots? Did ya, did ya, did ya?" Kari says excitedly.

Everyone stares at her in shock at the sudden un-seriousness she was showing. Usually she was a hard-ass but now she's all excited and squealing.

Katana nods and says, "Yep..! Sure did! Now grab a bowl and scarf it down! You, too, guys!"

Everyone nods and grabs a bowl before Kari can eat it all. Once everyone had their fill, Katana grabbed a bowl of soup and began to eat. As she did Kari came up to her and sat down next to her, and begins to chat with her happily.

Katana smiles and says, "So, it would seem Sasuke has been following you around lately. Could it be a crush?"

Kari raises an eyebrow at her and says, "Of course not..! Why would anyone like Sasuke like me? Besides, I don't need anyone!"

Katana rolls her eyes and finishes eating and says, "Oh come on. Don't be that way. I think it's cute. He's like a puppy."

As Katana says she giggles, causing Kari to slaps her head saying, "God…"

Katana smiles saying, "Hey, you know I'm right, like always."

Kari laughs at Katana remark then slaps her on the back saying, "I think it's time for me to retire for the night, for now at least."

Katana looks at Kari like she's crazy and says, "It's still early though!"

Kari shrugs and says, "We have a long day tomorrow. Nighty night..!"

Katana sighs and says, "I guess that leaves me the dishes."

Katana gathers up all the dishes, grabs a bottle of water, and dumps it on the ground. She does some hand signs and the water floats along with the dishes. She squirts soap in the water and makes the water and dishes swirl together in a washing motion. Sakura and Naruto watch her curiously and when she's done, the dishes are squeaky clean and she lays them on a towel to dry.

Sakura smiles and says, "That was cool Katana! Where did you learn that?"

Katana says, "Well, I am from the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Naruto says, "That was cool, believe it!"

Kari lies down in her sleeping bag, facing the fire. She stares at it with tired eyes until she falls asleep. As Kari sleeps Katana puts the dishes up and goes to the fire, sitting down and watching it next to Kakashi as she watches the fire burn and listens to the sound of the fire. As she does she picks up a stick and stirs the fire making a bigger fire.

As she takes some leaves in her hands and throws them in the fire, Kakashi finally says, "You know, you don't have to do that. That's what a man is for, not that you are incapable of doing it yourself, but it's rude of me to sit here."

Katana shakes her head and says, "Nah, I like doing this kind of stuff. I'm a fire bug when it comes to outdoors."

Kakashi smiles through his mask and says, "I see. So, do you mind telling me a bit about yourself?"

Katana places her finger to her lip as she looks to the sky saying, "Well, let me think. Um… I don't know. I love to cook. I enjoy a good read when I find the time that is. I love to swim and I'm really good at it. I'm the only one left from my clan. I'm the soul survivor. Though I'm not able to use the powers that they had. I have known Kari for many years and no she isn't from the same clan. Oh and even though I'm quiet I kick butt. Is there anything that you want to know that I missed?"

Kakashi replies, "Your love life, if I may ask?"

Katana blushes and says, "Um… my love life… Any other questions?"

Kakashi continues, "Do you like anybody?"

Katana smiles as she thinks, "Oh man I can't tell him about Matt. I could barely tell Kari."

She then replies, "Well no not really."

Kakashi smiles and says, "Then what's this?"

He pulls out the picture of Matt and says, "You know, bringing a picture of someone you care about on a mission is dangerous. I found this on the ground by your stuff."

Katana blushes and says, "Just because it's on the ground doesn't mean that its mine."

Kakashi gives her a look as she reaches her hand out taking the picture and looking at it as she continues, "I don't know where this picture came from, and I have never seen it before."

Katana then looks around; out into the shadows as she says, "I wonder where it came from. Maybe it blew here. I don't know."

Kakashi sweat drops and says, "Alright, well, it's time for me to get to bed... It seems Naruto and the others are asleep already."

Katana nods and says, "Alright, well, I'll see you in the morning, Kakashi!"

She hugs him randomly and goes to her sleeping bag and settles in for the night.

Authors Note: Comments make the world go round (got it memorized? ^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

NEXT MORNING

Kari stretches and grabs some stuff: a few towels, bottled water, shampoo, body wash, clean clothes, etc... She goes a little away from the camp and puts the towels up around her on branches to block her from anyone's view. Kari undresses and dumps the one bottle of water on the ground. She makes hand signs and the water floats, and she adds the body wash to it and makes it wash all over her body. Kari does the Katana thing for her hair and finally uses the other bottle of water to rinse herself. She lets the water sink into the ground and dries off with a towel. She dresses in a black tank top and dark blue pants along with her ninja shoes. Kari attaches her forehead protector to her head and takes down the towels. She wraps her dirty clothes in the towels and goes back to the campsite. Sasuke and Kakashi are awake and trying to get Naruto and Sakura up.

Kari goes over to Katana and shakes her saying, "Wake up! Rise and shine! We have a mission to complete, Kannie!"

At this nickname, Katana looks up at Kari and glares saying, "Its ok when you say it in the privacy of our home, but never I repeat never call me that on a mission with other people."

Kari crosses her arms as she says, "Oh, what are you going to do if I don't quit?"

Katana sits up as she replies with a smirk, "Well, then I guess I'll just have to start calling you Kitty."

Kari glares at her as she says, "You do and I'll kill you!"

Katana smirks as she stands up saying, "Then don't call me Kannie and don't tell me not to do something. You should know that if you do I'll just do it just because you told me not to."

As Katana finishes her sentence she stands in front of Kari with her hands on her hips with a smile across her face.

Kari sighs and says, "Fine, whatever..! Can you make breakfast already? Please?"

Naruto jumps up out of his deep sleep and says, "Did I hear breakfast? When do we eat?"

Sakura knocks Naruto in the head and says, "Idiot..! You woke me up!"

Kakashi sweat drops and says, "Sasuke and I have been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes, Naruto and Sakura."

Katana smiles as them as she replies to Naruto's outburst, "Yes, you heard right. I'm going to cook breakfast. Do I have any request?"

Naruto runs up saying, "I want eggs and bacon!"

Sakura calmly walks up behind Naruto saying, "You wouldn't be able to make some eggs for me too and some gravy would be nice."

Kari perks up as she storms up to Katana excitedly, "I want biscuits with gravy and sausage and scrambled eggs, and hash browns, and bacon, and grits... oh wait, I hate grits! Oh! And I want carrots!"

Everyone stares at Kari with a sweat drop except Katana, and Kakashi says, "That's more than Naruto ordered!"

Sakura and Kakashi laugh as Naruto growls yelling, "I don't eat that much! Believe it!"

Katana laughs and says, "Kari you might have to write your order out 'cause I don't think I can remember all that. Just write it down and if there is anything specific you want done to your food put it in there and I'll get it all ok?"

Kari nods happily as she goes off to find a paper and pencil and begins to write.

As she does Katana looks over to Sasuke who was leaning against a tree and says, "Sasuke..! Come on, tell me what you want!"

Sasuke makes a grunting noise and says, "Thanks, but I have my own food. I don't eat much in the morning."

Katana nods and says, "Okay, but if you think of anything just tell me okay?"

Sasuke just nods and jumps up into a tree to eat an energy bar he brought with him. Kari comes back to Katana with a sheet of paper that read: biscuits and gravy with sausage please.

Katana sweat drops and says, "Earlier you were shouting more than this, Kari."

Kari shrugs and says, "I just realized we are on a mission and if we get in a fight I could end up getting punched in the stomach and puke out my breakfast so I think I'll stick with what I wrote down. Thanks, Katana!"

Katana smiles happily as she says, "Welcome!"

Before she begins to cook, Katana places her finger to her lips as she thinks to herself, "I feel as if I'm forgetting somebody."

She then says, "Oh yeah! Hey Kakashi! What about you? What do you want to eat?"

Kakashi waves his hand in front of him as he says, "Oh, no thanks... I'll pass until lunch, but thank you."

Katana replies cheerfully before she started cooking breakfast, "Your welcome!"

Once she finished and everybody was eating Katana began to clean up the dishes and put them up. Once she did, she sat down near where the fire is she let her head drop as she allowed herself to relax until everyone was ready.

As she sat there, Kakashi walked up to her and sat down next to her saying, "Aren't you going to eat?"

Katana looks up from the ground to reply, "No, I'm like you. I like to eat at lunch."

Kakashi nods and says," I see."

Katana says, "Oh nothing; just a story..."

Everyone finished eating and Kari tells Katana she's going to train a little bit before they pack up to leave. She arrives in a spot away from everyone and starts using a chakra technique from back when she was a Genin. She puts one foot on a tree and walks up to the first branch and hangs upside down from it. She jumps down and lands on her feet and begins to punch the air in a practicing way. Once she is done, she is breathing a little fast and drinks water from a bottle.

She sees someone's shadow and tenses as she says, "Show yourself... You are no one who is traveling in my group."

A laugh is heard as someone drops down in front of her and says, "Nice to meet you, Kari. I am Itachi Uchiha."

Her eyes widen and she says, "You're a Missing Ninja; also known as the child prodigy of the Uchiha Clan. You killed everyone in your clan except your younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. You are now a part of the Akatsuki. What do you want?"

He stays emotionless and says, "I'd like to test your strength. You seem stronger than my brother."

Kari huffs and says, "Sorry, but I'm not going to fight you unless I have to. You are a Missing Ninja and if someone were to find out that I saw you, I'd get in trouble for not bringing you in. Now go."

She turns and walks back toward the group, but stops as she turns and catches a ninja star just before it hits her right between the eyes.

She growls and throws it back at him and he catches saying, "You're a fast responder."

Kari says, "You are just like Sasuke! Using the Katanae trick on me! Pathetic..!"

She pulls out a set of Sais and runs towards him saying, "I guess I have no choice to fight you since you're just going to pester me."

Itachi pulls out his sword at the last possible second and they begin to fight, metal clashing against metal.

All the while, Kari thinks to herself in her mind, "Katana, please come look for me. I know he's stronger than me. I hope she feels my distress..."

Katana and Kari have always had a strange bond and could feel when the other was in danger...


	5. Chapter 5

Katana is back at the camp, packing her bag and she stops in the middle of her work and says, "Kari?"

She looks around the camp as Kakashi walks up to her saying, "What is it?"

Katana throws him her best fake smile as she replies, "Oh nothing... Um, Kakashi why don't you take things from here? I'll go and check on something. K?"

Kakashi nods as Katana turns away placing her hand to her heart as she thinks, "Kari, what trouble did you get yourself into?"

She then runs off and out of sight.

As Kari and Itachi fight their blades collide then separate.

They pause to take another swing at each other only to have Katana to come in with a sword of her own saying to Kari, "I thought you might be in trouble, so I came to help. Well if it isn't Itachi Uchiha!"

Itachi glares at Katana as he says, "So you know who I am, too?"

Katana walks up to Kari as she replies, "Of course. I suggest you back down through or else."

Itachi stares angrily as he says, "Oh really..? If I don't, what are you going to do about it?"

Katana smirks as she replies, "If you don't then you're going to have to face mine and Kari's wrath. We're one of the best ninja tag team and you don't stand a chance. So back down now or prepare to lose!"

Kari smirks and says, "She's not joking, but I'm not one to brag. Well, maybe a little. And do you know how else we knew who you were? You have the Sharingan and everyone knows it's the special technique of the Uchiha clan and there are only you and Sasuke left and he's back at the camp."

Itachi rolls his eyes and says, "I can take you on anytime with or without my partner. He's currently on a different mission, though I'm one to fight on my own. You only fight together because you know you can't beat me one on one. Though it won't matter in the end"

Kari growls and says, "You'll regret that! Ah!"

She leaps forward at him and he blocks her as they stand there sword to Sais, and glare each other down.

Katana sighs and says, "Kari why are you letting what he just said gets to you? He can't do what we can even if he trained his butt off in a million years."

Kari jumps back and lands beside Katana and says, "I know, but I hate it when people mock us. Besides, he may be the child prodigy in the Hidden Leaf Village, but we're the prodigies from the Hidden Mist Village."

Itachi narrows his eyes at them and says, "Prove it!"

Katana glares and says, "We will; as Naruto says 'Believe it!"

Kari and Katana take a stance in unison and Kari says, "You ready, Katana?"

Katana nods and says, "You know what to do?"

Kari nods and they say together, "Go!"

Itachi holds his sword up and they run at him. As they get close to him and look like they were about to attack they both in unison vanish.

Authors Note: Comment Please! Thanks you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

As they are out of sigh Itachi looks around slowly as he thinks to himself, "Now where are you?"

Before he could react, both Katana and Kari flew out of nowhere slashing Itachi with their weapons. Once they do they both disappear once more, making Itachi a little nervous.

"Where did they come from?" Itachi mumbled to himself.

As Itachi looks around, he finally yells, "Is this how you play? You hide like cowards then strike and hide again so pathetic."

As Itachi says this Kari gets angry and swiftly attacks him.

As she attacks him he says, "I knew that would get you!"

As he says this to her, Katana comes up behind him swiftly and quietly, slashing him. As she slashes him she leaves a deep wound. Once she causes the injury both she and Kari disappear once more. As Itachi stands there, his breaths' deeply trying to catch his breath. Seeing this both Katana and Kari look at each other and smile, knowing one or two more blows he would be done. They just had to be careful and rely on the other to be there to back the other one up. As Katana and Kari hide in the shadows, they just stared at each other, making signals for what type of plan or move they should do. Once they had decided what to do, they watched Itachi closely, waiting for the right moment. When it was time to make a move they looked at each other and nodded. Then Katana quickly moved down there and ran out of the tree's attacking him head on before retreating once more into the shadows. She then repeats the tactic only from a different angle. Each time she attacked she came out from the shadows from some different place.

As Itachi fought off Katana he thought, "Where is Kari? Where is she? This Katana chick is beginning to get on my nerves!"

As he thinks this he ends up meeting Katana's blade and knocking it out of her hand. Once he does, he quickly grabs her around the neck, lifting her off the ground. As he does, Katana tries to break his grip and move but everything was getting fuzzy. As Katana was about to choke to death, Itachi forgot about Kari, who came from under the ground.

"Earth Style Jutsu; Head Hunter Style..!" Kari yells as she pulls Itachi under the ground.

As Itachi tries to get out but to no prevail, Kari helps Katana up who was trying to get some air.

"Are you okay, Katana?" Kari asks.

Katana looks up happily as she says, "Yeah..! I was wondering if you would do that jutsu!"

Itachi's eyes widen as he yells, "What..? You mean you planned to let me catch you this entire time?"

Both Katana and Kari smile as Katana replies, "Yep! This is what makes our tag team so powerful! To quote Naruto, Believe it!"

Kari giggles only to be interrupted by a voice, "My-my, that was very impressive!"

Kari and Katana turn to see Kakashi walking out of the shadows.

Kari and Katana look at Kakashi at the Katanae time, and smile nervously as he says, "Your teamwork was excellent! You've managed to capture Itachi Uchiha. Good thing Sasuke isn't here or else he'd get mad because he still isn't able to beat his brother."

Itachi growls and says, "They only won because I decided not to use my Sharingan on them! I could have killed them in an instant if I wanted too! I have mastered the Sharingan! I could kill you all right now!"

Kari just growls and says, "But you won't because you want to get strong enough to beat us. I know what you think because you only kill enemies weaker than you. What would you like to do with Itachi, Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighs and says, "Well, it's my duty to turn him in but I can't leave my students alone on this mission. I could let you ladies handle the group while I take Itachi back to the Village. How about that..?"

Itachi just glares and says, "Once my partner finds out what you're doing, he'll get the whole group and slaughter you, Kakashi!"

Kakashi rolls his eyes and says "Shut up, kid. Now, what do you say ladies?"

Katana and Kari both smile as Kari responds, "Well that's what we're here for; to help you on your mission."

Katana walks up to Kakashi as she says, "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure this falls under the word HELP."

Kakashi ties up Itachi, and was about to take off when he turns to Katana and Kari to say, "You two stay safe and the Katanae for my students. Tell them that I had to put you in charge for an emergency."

Kakashi was about to take off when Katana runs up saying, "Kakashi wait!"

Kakashi turns to meet her as she continues, "Be careful ok? If you get hurt then you won't worry about the injuries but the pounding that I'll give you when I see you!"

Kakashi laughs and says, "Alright, I promise I'll try to stay safe and in one piece, Katana. It's great working with you and Kari. Well, I'll be leaving now. Take care of the group and yourselves. Be good!"

Katana waves and says, "Remember if you get hurt, you'll wish you never did!"

Note: *insert Comment HERE*


	7. Chapter 7

Once Kakashi is out of sight Katana and Kari walk back to the group and notice everything is packed and Sasuke is leaning against a tree, Naruto and Sakura are playing rock paper scissors for the hundredth time, and Sakura keeps winning.

Kari smiles and says, "Okay everyone! We have important news. Kakashi had an emergency to take care of and had to return to the village, so he left us in charge."

Sasuke snorts and says, "Hn... He left two girls in charge? Great."

Katana notices the sarcasm dripping in his voice and says, "If you don't like it, deal with it!"

Kari nods and says, "I could just as easily tie you up and strap you to Naruto's back and make him carry you along the mission, but I doubt you'd like that."

Naruto whines and says, "Why did you have to bring me into it? Sasuke just cooperate so we don't have to touch!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes and says, "Are we going to go yet or not?"

Katana smiles and says, "That's more like it. Alright, let's head out."

They put their backpacks on and start walking. By lunch time, Naruto was complaining about being hungry, so they stopped to eat.

Kari says, "We'll just make sandwiches; quick and easy so we can continue along the road."

Katana nods and sits down, pulling out the supplies as Kari throws a blanket out on the ground for everyone to sit on.

Kari sits down and says, "I want bologna with mayo and mustard please."

Naruto says, "Ham, cheese, and mayo please..."

Sakura says, "Turkey and mustard please..."

Katana smiles and says, "Okay, what about you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sits down and says, "I'll just help you make everyone else's. I'll make my own in the end."

Katana smiles and says, "Wow really? Thanks!"

Sasuke just 'hns' as he walks up to Katana and begins to help make sandwiches...

Once they were all finished, they handed out the sandwiches and everyone began to eat.

15 minutes later, they begin to walk again.

Naruto burps and says, "Ah..! That was good! Thanks, Katana!"

Sakura glares at him and says, "Excuse you! You burped! You're supposed to say excuse me!"

Naruto rolls his eyes and they continue arguing.

Sasuke looks back at them and says, "Would you two shut up? It's annoying."

They stop arguing and stare at him.

Naruto thinks to himself, "Why is he being such a jerk? Why does he think he's better than us? He is so annoying!"

Kari is talking to Katana and she says, "How long do you think it'll be before Orochimaru realizes we're after him?"

Katana shrugs and says, "I don't know. He's probably on to us already."

Kari says, "Yeah. He's not the type to just let us waltz through and attack without us getting caught. He might try to ambush us. We should make the others aware of the danger we might be in."

Katana just shrugs and says, "I don't care, I'm ready."

Kari nods and says to everyone, "Alright listen up guys and girls. Orochimaru probably already knows we're after him. We should stay alert just in case they try to ambush us alright? And don't forget, teamwork is the key to beating him."

Naruto punches the air ahead of him and says, "I'm ready for anything! Believe it!"

Sasuke just 'hns' and walks with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed.

After a few hours of walking, Sakura starts complaining, "Ah, man, my feet hurt! Can we stop for just a minute?"

Kari says, "No, we need to keep moving, Sakura. It won't be long before we reach Orochimaru in the Land of Sound."

Naruto whines too and says, "Come on, just a few minutes! Please..?"

Sasuke growls and says, "Would you two just shut up already? Ah!"

He suddenly drops to one knee, holding the back of his neck and shoulder, and starts shaking in pain.

Everyone crowds around him saying, "Are you alright? Sasuke..?"

Kari pushes everyone out of the way and touches Sasuke's arm asking, "What's wrong, Sasuke? Tell me or I'll find out myself."

Sasuke just shakes his head and Kari growls and removes his hand from his neck and gasps when she sees a curse mark there.

"When did you get this..? Tell me!" Kari asks.

Sasuke says, "A while ago. It's nothing special."

Naruto rolls his eyes and says, "He got it a while ago yeah. But he received it from Orochimaru."

Kari's eyes widen and she says, "Seriously..! Oh, great! He must be nearby if Sasuke's curse mark is reacting!"

Katana looks worried and says, "Ahhh man this isn't good! Kari, you and me could take him but it wouldn't be as easy as Itachi."

Katana freezes as she looks at Sasuke who was staring at her wide eye as he says, "What did you say?"

Note: Oh my gosh... No she didn't! I wonder how Katana is going to get out of this one!


	8. Chapter 8

Kira's face turns serious as she once again gets herself out of a mess, "I said it wouldn't be as easy as Baki."

Sasuke looks at her pissed as he says, "Yeah right! You saw Itachi!"

Kira thinks, "Time to play stupid again."

She then replies, "Ok, who is Itachi?"

Kari backs Kira up saying, "Yeah, it sounds familiar. But that shouldn't matter right now! Orochimaru is nearby and we are now in danger!"

Kira takes a deep breath as she says, "Kari is right! You guys we have bigger problems right now. We need a plan and lucky for you, you have the two best people for the job. Now we need to find a spot and secure it then develop a plan. Which Kari and I will do..."

Kari nods and says, "We should move from here and find a dense area that is thick enough to cover us but easy enough to move around swiftly."

She looks left and right and sees some bushes and walks through them and enters a thick layer of trees, ferns, bushes, and limbs but easy enough to move around in.

"Hey guys! Over here!" she yells and everyone comes to her and Naruto and Sakura are pulling Sasuke along with his arms over their shoulders.

Kari smiles and says, "I've come up with a plan, now..."

They get in a circle as they whisper the plan, "Kira and I will hide in the trees while you three stay down here and act surprised when Orochimaru appears. We'll jump down when he starts fighting and form a tag team. Naruto, you try to tag team with Sakura, and if you can't then try to defend yourselves, and protect Sasuke if he can't fight. Sasuke, if you can fight keep Orochimaru from touching you. If you can't fight, stay out of the way. Alright, does everyone understand?"

They all nod and Kira and Kari jump up in the trees to hide themselves. Sakura and Naruto sit beside Sasuke and pretend to be trying to figure out what to do about his curse mark. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two people appear and one of them is Orochimaru, another Kabuto.

"What are you two doing here?" Naruto shouts.

They smirk as Orochimaru says, "Well, my name is Orochimaru, though you already know my name. I know you do Sasuke; I see my curse mark is reacting nicely."

He laughs maniacally and says, "Aw, you don't seem amused, what's the matter?"

Sakura was too afraid to speak and Sasuke's curse mark started hurting worse.

Naruto says "Shut your mouth, snake-dude! I'm going to be the Hokage someday and I don't have to take this crap from you! Believe it!"

Orochimaru chuckles as Kabuto growls and says, "How dare you talk to Lord Orochimaru like that, punk?"

Naruto yells, "What did you say, jerk?"

Naruto begins to yell at Kabuto as Kari and Kira look at them from the trees. Kira looks to the right and sees one of Kabuto's clones from a clone jutsu and throws a kunai at it just as Kari looks over at her to stop her. The clone disappears in a puff of smoke and Kabuto's eyes suddenly dart to the trees.

"My Lord, we have visitors from above," he says.

Naruto growls and says, "Why are you talking about angels at a time like this, idiot?"

"Looks like our cover has been blown, Katana," Kari says.

Kira bursts out into laughter at what Naruto said and says, "You are the idiot, Naruto!"

She and Kari jump down from the trees as Kari says, "We're not angels, Naruto, but thanks for the compliment."

Orochimaru laughs and says, "Ah, so you finally show yourselves..?"

Kari puts a hand on her hip and says with a smirk, "Yeah, sorry we're late, but our flawless plan to ambush you kind of blew up in our face."

"Literally..!" Kira exclaims.

Kabuto smirks and pushes his glasses up his nose as he says, "If you had been well trained ninjas, then you would have known better than to hit the enemies clone while hiding."

Kari begins to get mad and says, "Why don't you say it to my face, ass-wipe..?"

Kabuto says, "Hn."

Orochimaru says to them, "Why don't you give me Sasuke, and I'll be on my way, little girls?"

Kira was about to say something but Kari says, "We'll never give you Sasuke! You'll have to kill us first!"

Kira looks nervously at her friend and says, "Um, Kari..? Don't give them any suggestions!"

Orochimaru laughs and says, "It'd be my pleasure, but I don't have time to play with children."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kari yells as she moves to attack Orochimaru with a kunai, but Kabuto intercepts and blocks her kunai with a kunai of his own.

Kira slaps her forehead and says with a fake cry, "You're always the one who has to jump out of anger... Why me? Why do I have to be the cute, yet logical, one?"

After a moment, she stops and says, "Okay! Time to fight..!

Authors Note: Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Kira runs Jounin speed at Orochimaru as she pulls out her sword and starts to fight. As her and Orochimaru fight, Kohana and Kabuto fight also, keeping Kohana from being able to help Kira. As Orochimaru continues to block all of Kira's attacks, she ends up deciding to jump into the tree's, hiding her chakra as she tries to make a sneak attack him.

As Kira and Kohana fight, Sakura says, "Let's get Sasuke out of here before we get in the way. They can catch up to us later."

Naruto says, "But what if one of them gets hurt?"

"Don't worry about them. They'll be alright, but right now, Sasuke needs our help, Naruto. Please?" Sakura begs him as she puts one of Sasuke's arms over her shoulder and lifts him up with her.

Naruto looks at them fighting and looks back to Sakura and says, "Alright, let's go!"

He puts Sasuke's other arm over his shoulder and they drag him away from the heated battle. Meanwhile, Kira fights with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looks around in the trees while thinking, "Who are you and what are you trying to do?"

As he thinks this Kira was watching from above.

As she looks down, she looks over to Kohana and Kabuto's fight and thinks, "Kohana if I get in trouble, I hope you'll be able to help me. Well, here it goes!"

As her thoughts, end she takes a deep breath before sneaking down behind Orochimaru and trying to slash him with her sword. He turns at the last second and catches her sword with his own. Orochimaru ends up knocking Kira's sword out of her hand and before she can register what happens, he then tries to slash her only to have Kira fall backwards, landing on the ground. He misses her, and as she lies on the ground, Orochimaru lifts his sword and brings it down to make the final blow.

Kohana notices this and tries to get to her while saying, "Kira!"

Kabuto gets in front of her and grabs her wrists, and knees her in the stomach hard.

"I don't think so, little girl," Kabuto says as Kohana drops to her knees.

Kabuto still holds her wrists and Kohana watches as Orochimaru's sword swings downward.

"Kira!" she yells.

There is a sound of metal, clashing with metal, and as Kohana opens her eyes, she sees Kakashi standing above Kira. His forehead protector, which is on his hand, is connected with Orochimaru's sword. Kira has her arms crossed in front of her with her eyes closed and tears streaming down her face. She looks up when nothing happens and sees Kakashi.

She smiles and says, "Kakashi! You're back! You saved me!"

"Always! Now, go for cover! I'll take it from here!" he says.

Kira nods and scrabbles to get out of the way, and stands off to the side, but when she sees Kohana is on her knees she gets mad.

"Kabuto! I'll kill you if you don't let her go!" Kira yells at him.

He smirks and says, "Oh really? I'd like to see you try."

Kohana and Kira make eye contact and smirk together. Kira runs at Kabuto and kicks him in the back, causing him to drop Kohana.

Kohana jumps up and does a back flip, landing beside Kira and says, "Ready to do some tag teaming, Sam?"

"You bet!" she replies.

"GO!" they say in unison.

They form several hand symbols and say, "Head Hunter! Earth style jutsu!"

They disappear under ground and Kabuto looks around confusedly. After a moment, they come out of the ground and grab his legs, pulling him down into the earth. After that happens, Kira and Kohana are standing side-by-side with their hands on their hips.

They high five and say, "Good job!"

They giggle and Kohana says, "What do you say we leave him and try to help Kakashi?"

Kira nods and when they turn to help Kakashi, they feel a strong amount of chakra.

They stop and turn to sees Kabuto yell, "It's not over yet, idiots!"

Kohana gasps as Kabuto disappears totally underground.

Hi, I'm sorry it has token me such a long time to update but I have been busy with school and work, but I will try to add more since I have tons more ready to add. If you like trinity blood check out my new story stars past.


	10. Chapter 10

She looks around and hears Kira complaining. Kohana closes her eyes and uses her senses to feel the chakra in the ground and she feels a sudden spring of chakra and shoves Kira out of the way. As she does, Kabuto's arm shoots out of the ground and drags her down into the earth. Her body completely disappears. Kira looks up from the ground and stares at the hole made in the ground. She stands up and stares at the hole and wonders what happened. Suddenly, there is an explosion and dust and rocks fly everywhere. Kira uses her arms to shield her face, and once the wind stops, she looks up to sees a cloud of dust. Kakashi and Orochimaru stop in mid-battle to look at the cause of the explosion they heard. Once the smoke clears, they see Kohana lying on the ground, covered in dirt, and Kabuto standing over her, breathing hard from the amount of chakra he used.

He smirks and says, "Well, that's the end of that."

Kira stares and begins to get angry at feeling like she's invisible to him. She growls and begins to say something, but Kabuto suddenly kicks Kohana toward her.

Kira catches her and yells, "Kohana!"

She sets Kohana down slowly and looks up angrily at Kabuto.

He laughs and says, "What? Mad? Bring it on!"

"You hurt my friend... So now... I'm going to kill you. No more games. I'll show no mercy!" Kira yells as she jumps toward Kabuto with her sword raised high.

She slashes her sword down on him, but he moves so her sword collides with the ground. There is a crater left where her sword was and she looks in the direction of Kabuto and begins to fight with him head on. He was tense as he used his shuriken to block her sword. With every blow, he was pushed backwards on flat feet. His eyes are wide with surprise at the sudden anger she was showing, so he begins to get serious and fight back.

Kakashi and Orochimaru continue fighting, kunai on sword. They step back for a moment to catch their breath and Orochimaru smirks.

"It seems your friend is a little angry. Unfortunately, it might get herself killed. But unlike the other girl, she doesn't get into a blind rage. She just gets angry to the point of total concentration. Nothing else in the world matters to her except kill, so if I were you, I'd start worrying, because if she doesn't watch it, she might mess up," Orochimaru said.

"I wouldn't count on it, Orochimaru. She's very skilled. Unlike Kohana, she thinks a few steps ahead, which gives her the advantage. Now, let's keep our mind on the fight between us," Kakashi says heatedly.

Orochimaru smirks as he says, "A little anxious are we? Well, then lets finish this!"

Kakashi jumps at the snake Sanin and disappears at the last second saying, "A Thousand Years of Death!"

Orochimaru smirks and jumps up and appears behind Kakashi, sweeping his foot under his legs, causing Kakashi to fall down. Orochimaru brings his sword down, but Kakashi rolls out of the way and does a back-hand spring out of the way and throws ninja stars at the same time. Orochimaru blocks them with his sword and throws a bunch of snakes toward Kakashi. Before the snakes reach him though, they disappear and reappear from underground and grab Kakashi's wrists and ankles. Kakashi is so concentrated on trying to get them off, that he doesn't sense Orochimaru above him.

"It is the end for you, Kakashi!" he yells.

Kira suddenly freezes as Kabuto goes flying into a tree from one of her attacks. She turns and looks toward Kakashi, and on instinct throws a Shuriken at Orochimaru which knocks the sword out of his hand and comes back, barely missing his neck. Orochimaru jumps back away and watches as the shuriken hits the tree, right above Kabuto's head.

Kabuto blinks and says, "Damn! She means business!"

As everyone is distracted by Kira, who is currently starring in shock at what she had done, Kakashi hears a 'psst.'

He looks up and sees Naruto who throws a kunai at the snakes, causing them to disappear in a puff. Kakashi and Naruto stare at each other, and Kakashi nods as he jumps over to Kohana and picks her up.

"Let's go!" he yells at Kira.

Kira says, "Huh?"

A can comes flying through the air and lands at Orochimaru's feet and lets out a smoke screen. Kira gets the idea and appears at Kakashi's side. They nod to each other and retreat toward the direction Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto had gone earlier. As they run, Naruto appears beside them and smiles.

"You didn't think I was going to let you guys do all the work did you?" Naruto asks.

Kira says, "Well, actually, yes!"

Naruto sweat drops and says, "Gee, thanks! Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, Sakura and Sasuke headed back in the direction of the Leaf Village to throw Orochimaru off."

Kakashi nods and says, "That would be the best thing to do because Orochimaru probably still believes we're going toward the Sound Village."

Kohana had passed out earlier when Kabuto attacked her, so now she is sleeping some-what peacefully in Kakashi's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

They run in silence, until they think Orochimaru is far enough away. They stop and sit down.

Kira lays on her back saying, "Finally! I thought we'd never stop running!"

Kakashi leans against a tree to rest and says, "Naruto. Where is Sakura and Sasuke?"

Naruto is sitting on his bottom, leaning back on his arms as he says, "They stopped at a stream, so it shouldn't be far."

Kira smiles and says, "Good! I'll be able to find it. I am from the Mist Village you know."

"Then lead the way," Kakashi says.

Kira nods happily then takes off taking the lead. As they continue to run, Kira gives direction of which way to go. 30 minutes later, they come close to the stream which Sakura and Sasuke were resting at.

As Kira finds it she says with joy, "Yay! I found it! Foot soak and sleep, here I come!"

Kakashi smiles as he replies, "That sounds great! Let's hurry then."

Kira sweat drops as she replies, "You mean we weren't! But this is as fast as I can go!"

Naruto stares at her in surprise as he says, "What are you talking about? Before we left, you were going much faster than this."

Kira stops along with everyone else as she replies, "Well, when I got angry and was fighting Kabuto by myself, I used up a lot of energy. So now I'm barely keeping up with ya'll two."

As Kira ended her sentence she lets her body slump and her head fall.

Kakashi walks up to Kira and says to Naruto, "Naruto, you take Kohana and Kira will get on my back."

Kira looks up at him in shock as she replies, "What? But, Kakashi you don't have to do that."

Kakashi gives her a smile as he says, "It's no problem. Besides it's the least I can do."

As he finishes his sentence, he kneels down and Kira gets on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck, while resting her head on his shoulder. As she does, Kakashi blushes a little before they take off once again. It wasn't long before they got to the stream and landed in front of Sakura and Sasuke.

Once they do, Kira gets off of Kakashi and says, "Since we have gotten some distance from him and I actually think we have managed to escape him for now, I'm going to grab my clothes and take a well-earned bath."

Kakashi nods as Kira walks over to their bags and finds hers and grabs some clothes and walks down the stream. Once she was downstream and in deeper water, she took off her clothes while looking around. She takes shampoo and soap, and she walks into the deepest part of the water. As she stood there, she began to wash her hair then herself. She then looks around to see no one before she walks out of the stream and dries off. After she dries off she starts to put her clothes on. She puts a T-shirt on that said 'Ok, I'm here! So what are your other two wishes?' and a skirt. As she walked back, she saw Kakashi leaning against a tree, Naruto and Sakura who were making sure Sasuke was okay, and Kohana who was on a blanket on the ground asleep.

As she arrived, she walked up to Kakashi saying, "Ok, I'm back!"

Kakashi looks at her shirt while reading it and says, "I like your shirt. Although, I'm not used to seeing you in a skirt, I like it."

Kira blushes as she turns and walks over to her bag and grabs a towel, taking it over to the log which was over by the stream. She lays the towel on the log and sits down with her writing notebook and begins to write. A few minutes later, she lies down, placing her book on top of her face and falls asleep. Naruto fell asleep on his back with his arms and legs stretched out all over the place, and Sakura had fallen asleep sitting up beside Sasuke who was laying down on a blanket beside Kohana, both sleeping peacefully. Kakashi was the only one awake to watch over everyone and to make sure no one tried to attack them.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru and Kabuto are standing at the battle field where they had fought the Leaf and Mist Village ninjas. Orochimaru was unhappy with the results of the battle which also made Kabuto angry.

"My Lord, what should we do now?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru grins and says, "We'll return to the village. I want to see if Kakashi and his group are still going to try to attack us."

"And what if they do, My Lord?" Kabuto asks.

"If they do... We'll take Sasuke from them, and also take those two Mist ninjas, and if Kakashi and those other two brats try to stop us, we'll just have to kill them, "Orochimaru said with a laugh as he began to leave.

Kabuto nods as he follows Orochimaru back to the Sound Village.

So now, Kakashi is walking over to Kira. She and everyone else had been sleeping for a few hours and he decided it was time for lunch. They had just had a big battle, and he didn't want them getting sick and passing out later on. He gently lifts the book off of Kira's face and sets it down to the side. He looks at her face and feels memorized by the way the sun hit her gentle features. Kakashi began to blush as he stared at her face and he swallowed.

"Would you stop staring at my face, Kakashi?" Kira said.

He jumps back and says, "Ah! I didn't know you were awake! Uh, I... um..."

"Just... Uh, what did you want?" Kira asked as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Kakashi stands up and puts his hands in his pockets saying, "Well, its lunch time, and as you know, after a big battle a ninja should eat. So I was wondering if you'd like to get up and start making food."

Kira sighs and says, "I don't really feel like it, but I guess I will." Sakura yawns as she begins to wake up, and she looks down at Sasuke. He was still sleeping peacefully so she gets up and stretches.

Sakura looks at Kakashi and says, "Sensei, what is for lunch?"

"Whatever Kira is going to cook will be for lunch. I think you've all earned a decent lunch," he said as he helped Kira stand up.

Sakura puts her hands on her hips and says, "Nonsense! She's been cooking for us the entire mission! There is no reason why she should cook for us now after we ran away from battle to protect Sasuke! She's done so much for us, so I think it's time we gave back a little. I and Naruto will cook lunch! Alright?"

Kira and Kakashi blink and shrug.

"I don't care really," Kira says as she yawns.

Sakura grabs a bottle of water and pours a little of it on Naruto's face to wake him up. Sure enough, Naruto jumped to his feet and yelled as he rubbed his face and hair, trying to get rid of the water.

"I hate water! Grr..." Naruto said as he fumed with anger.

Sakura smiles and says, "Naruto, you and I will be cooking lunch this evening so let's get moving! Kira's been cooking for us the entire mission so let's give back a little okay?"

Naruto sighs and says, "Well, I guess so, but next time I'd rather you tickle me or kick me or something, geez."

They begin to prepare the food and Kira grabs a bucket saying, "You know what? I think I know the perfect side dish for this meal. Berries! So I'll go get some. You coming, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi sits next to Sasuke and says, "No. You go ahead this time, I'll be fine. I don't really want to."

Kira says, "Why not?"

He shakes his head and says, "Just go. I'll go next time. I'm kind of tired."

Kira shrugs and walks away saying, "Alright."

She walks into the woods and thinks about Kakashi.

"Why wouldn't he want to come with me? I don't understand it," she thinks to herself.

She walks through some trees and sees a bushel of berries and smiles.

"Perfect!" she says as she begins to pick them.

Back at the camp, Sasuke began to wake up in pain. His curse mark had started hurting again as he covered it with his left hand.

Everyone looks at him and Kakashi says, "What is it, Sasuke?"

He shakes his head and says, "It burns..."

Kohana wakes up and looks to her right and sees Sasuke holding his neck in pain.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" she sits up and flinches a little.

Her body was bruised from being punched out of the ground so hard.

"His curse mark is hurting," Kakashi says.

Kohana's eyes widen as she feels an alert for Kira.

"Where's Kira?" she asks darkly.

Everyone looks at Kohana and Kakashi says, "Picking berries."

"Alone? Sasuke's curse mark is hurting because Orochimaru is near! Why would you let Kira go alone?" Kohana yelled as she jumped up, only to fall back down on the blanket from the pain in her legs.

Kira is picking berries happily and she hears a whisper, "Well, well, well. Look what I have found. A pretty little girl out picking some berries."


	12. Chapter 12

Kira feels chills run down her arms and before she can turn, she feels something hit her back and a wave of pain runs through her body.

"Good night," Orochimaru whispers to Kira as he disappears and keeps going to the Sound Village with Kabuto.

Kira's legs begin to shake as she whispers, "Ka-.. Kakashi..."

Her eyes slowly close as she drops the bucket of berries, and slowly falls to her knees and onto her stomach with one arm above her head and the other down to her side. Blood began to cover her back as she bled unconsciously.

Kakashi runs to find Kira and can't sense her chakra. It had suddenly disappeared. It was there, but faint. He runs through the woods and finally finds her, lying on her stomach surrounded by a pool of her own blood. He stops with his eyes widened in fear. His knees buckle as he stands above her body and stares.

Kohana came limping out of the bushes and says, "Where's Kir...a..."

Her sentence trails off as she looks at Kira's body.

"Sam..." she whispers and drops down to her knees beside her says, "I found her like this. Orochimaru must have been here."

Kohana looks up at him and yells, "Why didn't you go with her! Are you stupid or something? She must have asked you to go with her! She knows better than to leave without asking someone to go with her! Oh no, she's probably dead. Oh, Sam..."

Kohana begins to cry as she looks at Kira, but suddenly stops as she sees Kira breathe in a shallow breath of air.

"Oh my goodness, she's still alive, Kakashi!" Kohana yells.

Kakashi gasps as he quickly picks Kira up and runs back toward the camp. Kohana limps as fast as she can to the camp and gets there to see Kakashi laying Kira on her stomach.

Sakura looks at Kira and says, "What happened to her?"

Kakashi says, "Orochimaru attacked her in the woods. Sakura, you and Naruto keep making lunch and we'll dress her wounds alright?"

Sakura just nods worriedly and continues cooking with Naruto. Naruto has a worried expression on his face as he cuts some carrots.

Kohana arrives and sets the bucket of berries besides Naruto saying, "She managed to get some berries before she was attacked."

Naruto nods as Kohana limps over to Kakashi and says, "Let's take her downstream a little and I'll dress her wounds. I'm going to have to take her shirt off, so all I need is my back pack and you can go back to the camp."

Kakashi nods and lifts Kira up, taking her downstream a little as Kohana grabs her back pack and follows him. Kakashi lays Kira on her back and Kohana sits down beside her friend.

"Thanks, Kakashi, and I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier," she said.

Kakashi just nods as he leaves. Kohana sighs and takes Kira shirt off and lays it to the side. She takes a towel wets it, and begins to clean the wound, wiping the dark red liquid away from the stab wound. Kohana pulls a bottle out of her bag and puts six drops of it in the wound, and it bubbles white for a moment before going back into the wound. Kohana wipes away debris from the wound and places a medicine patch over it. She grabs a clean cloth and puts it over the patch and puts pressure on the wound to help stop the bleeding. After ten minutes goes by, Kohana removes the medicine patch and the cloth to the wound stopped bleeding so heavily and the clothes in her hand were covered in blood. Kohana sighs as she wipes the rest of her blood away and pulls out a needle and stitching material. She sews the hole in Kira's back up, and puts a medicine patch over it, along with a cloth which she tapes down with sterile strips. She pulls out one of Kira shirts Kohana had borrowed and puts it on Kira. It was a tye-dyed shirt which had been the only shirt Kohana could fit into. Kohana calls for Kakashi who immediately appears at her side and lifts Kira up gently and carries her back to the camp. Kohana puts the trash in a plastic bag and limps back to camp with her bag over her shoulder. She sets it down and sits down beside Sasuke again. She sighs and crosses her legs, looking down at her hands which her folded in her lap. Kakashi had laid Kira down on a blanket near them so she didn't worry as much knowing Kira was still breathing. Kohana lets a few tears roll down her cheeks and she gasps as she feels a hand wipe one away. She looks over and sees Sasuke is sitting up and has his hand in the air from when he wiped away the tear.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

Sasuke just gives a tiny smile and says, "Kira will be fine. We'll go back to our village as soon as lunch is over."

Kohana just nods and sighs saying, "She's been my friend ever since we were schooled at the ninja academy back home in the Mist Village. Sasuke, I can't lose her. I don't want to."

Sasuke puts a hand on her shoulder and says, "She's not going to die. One, she's too stubborn, and two, if she's anything like you, she'll fight this and come out in the end just fine and living."

Kohana takes a breath and nods saying, "I know..."

Sakura looks over at them and says, "Lunch is ready you guys."

Kohana nods and is about to get up when Sasuke puts a hand on her shoulder saying, "I'll get your food. You're still limping from the battle."

Kohana just nods and waits for her food patiently. Sasuke comes back with a plate for her and his own plate. She thanks him and they eat in silence. Kakashi eats as well as Naruto and Sakura, and as soon as they're done, Kohana uses her Mist jutsu to clean all of the dishes and they pack everything up.

Kakashi looks at Naruto and says, "Naruto, help me get Kira on my back will you?"

Naruto nods and picks Kira up carefully and puts her on Kakashi's back. Kakashi puts his arms under her legs and lets her arms drape loosely over his shoulders with her head resting on his back.

"Let's go everyone," Kakashi says.

Naruto says, "Where are we going exactly?"

"Back home. This can't go on any longer. Maybe the Hokage was wrong. We're not ready to take on Orochimaru right now. We'll go home, train some more, and come back on this mission. Now, let's go," he says as he walks back toward home.

Everyone puts backpacks on and Kohana puts Kira's on as well, as they begin their journey back to the Leaf Village.


	13. Chapter 13

They were walking for three hours straight, and Kohana limped the entire time, and Kira stayed in a deep sleep as well.

Kohana finally drops down to her hands and knees saying, "I can't do it anymore. I can't go on any longer. I'm tired. I'm aching and I just can't do it anymore."

Tears threatened to fall down her face, and a single crystal lined tear fell.

Everyone stops and looks at her sadly and Sakura kneels down besides her saying, "Then let's stop."

Kohana looks up at Kira who was on Kakashi's back and replies, "But we need to get Kira to the Leaf Village for medical care. That patch that I put on her is only a short and temporary fix."

Sakura looks sadly at Kohana as she says, "I know, but you have to think of it this way, if we don't stop then you'll eventually get tired and pass out and then we'll have an even bigger problem on our hands."

Kohana looks as Sakura then to Kira as she replies, "But Me..."

She sighs and says, "We still need to keep moving. We'll stop for a few minutes. Enough for me to catch my breath and then we have to keep going."

Sasuke walks up to Sakura and Kohana and says, "We need to check her leg she's limping on. It could be what's hurting her."

Sakura nods and lets Kohana sit down on her bottom, and rolls Kohana's pant leg up.

Sakura gasps and says, "My goodness, it's swollen badly. Sasuke she must have a sprained ankle for it to be this bad."

Sasuke nods and says, "Put a temporary splint on it and I'll carry her."

Sakura nods and pulls an ankle brace out of her bag and puts it on Kohana saying, "I carry this with me just in case my ankle gives me trouble. I broke it when I was a little girl."

Kohana nods and says, "I know the feeling."

Sasuke scoops Kohana up in his arms and says "Come on. Let's keep going."

Everyone nods as they start walking again. Naruto was getting bored so he began to think about ramen noodles which caused his mouth to water and he began drooling. As they were almost to the Hidden Leaf Village, Kira wakes in a panic.

As she does Kakashi looks at her as he says, "I'm glad you decided to be with us."

Kira rubs her eyes as she replies, "I'm glad to be with me too."

As she says this Kakashi smiles to him before he turns back around, turning his attention to what was in front of him. As Kakashi and Kira had a conversation, Kohana stared at them.

Kohana thought to herself, "I wonder when they'll realize they like each other. And what about Matt..? Hmm... This will be complicated. In any case, I'm glad she's awake. At least she isn't in a strange a coma."

Sasuke was watching the road ahead and he looks down at Kohana asking, "Still worried?"

Kohana gasps as she forgets who was holding her and says, "Um, yes. Right now I'm just glad Konoha is right ahead. I'm glad to be back in Leaf Territory."

Sasuke nods saying, "As soon as we get there we're going straight to the hospital. Tsunade will probably be there. She's a skilled medic ninja. She'll be able to fully heal Kira and your ankle."

Kohana just nods and leans her head on Sasuke's shoulder as he walks. As they were almost to the village a bomb was thrown at Kakashi's feet and went off. Before it could harm him, Kakashi jumped back with Kira on his back, out of the rage of the bomb. As he did, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kohana did the same. Once as the smoke cleared Kakashi let Kira down on the ground and waited to see their attacker. Once the smoke cleared they saw a guy with brown hair and blue eyes. Kira's eye's wide and her mouth drops along with Kohana's.

Kakashi yells, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Not too long after Kakashi asked, tears started to roll down Kira's face as she says, "Matt? What are you doing?"

Matt smirks as he says in a tone unfamiliar, "What can't you tell? I'm here to kill you, Kira."

Kira drops to her knees and stares blankly at him with her eye's wide from shock as tears stream down her red face. Sasuke lets Kohana down on her feet and he stands beside Kira to protect her.

"You're not getting to her without going through my first," Kakashi said darkly to Matt.

Kohana was confused as she stared at Matt.

She thought to herself, "Is he being controlled by our enemies? He's a Mist ninja like us though. What purpose would our enemies have in using him to kill Kira? Did Orochimaru see the picture Kira carried with her and find Matt? Something doesn't seem right. Maybe he really was sent to kill her. No... I don't believe it!"

Kohana limps up to Kira's other side and Sakura stands behind Kira. Naruto stands by Kakashi, everyone ready to protect their friend.

"Correction, you'll have to get through all of us, Matt," Kohana says to him.

As Kohana says this, Kira looks up and around at everybody with more tears falling down her face. She opens her mouth in an attempt to say something but to no prevail. Since no words would come out she let her head drop in front of her arms, which were supporting her. As Kira stares down at the ground tears begin to hit the ground like rain drops and she closes her eyes while placing a hand over her mouth trying to keep from everyone who cared hear her cry.

As she does this Matt stares at her with a smile and he says, "Fine! I will but if I know my Kira like I know I do, she'll get out of your protection when somebody starts to get hurt. So let's go and let the blood shed begin!"

Kohana growls and is about to leap at Matt, but Sakura stops her and says, "You can't keep jumping into battle in a blind rage. Take a deep breath Kohana before you decide to attack."

Kohana sighs and takes a quick deep breath and says, "Happy..?"

Kakashi glares at Matt and says, "It's my duty to protect my students, and since I'm the highest ranking ninja between Kohana and Kira, it's also my duty to protect them, so you'll have to battle me first."

Matt just laughs and says, "Bring it on old man!"

Kakashi twitches at the term he was called and yells as he attacks Matt, "I don't have time for this! Kira is injured and needs medic help, so stay out of my way!"

Everyone watches as Kakashi and Matt launch into battle. Kunai against kunai, they fight intensely. Their chakra in their feet causing them to leave small craters in the ground from the amount of chakra they used to push off the ground.

As their kunai collide Matt says, "You know you're just angry because you can never have Kira."

They pull away and strike once more as Kakashi replies, "What do you mean?"

Matt jumps back a little before he replies, "Oh please, she has been crushing on me ever since I came in her town and I've milked it for all its worth. I mean, you would be surprised at the things the Hokage trusted her and Kohana with. Heh, love... It's so fatal."


	14. Chapter 14

As Matt says this Kira sits on her knee's in shock thinking, "No, that's not true. I haven't done that. I haven't given him any secret information. Or have I?"

Matt laughs and says, "When you'd come back from missions, you'd always tell me how they went and what happened. It was just like feeding me information that I decoded. So simple minded. A Genin would have better luck keeping secrets then you, silly Chunin."

Kohana glares and yells, "You have no right to say that about Kira! She's a very skilled ninja! She deserves the title of a Chunin! You though, you don't deserve to be a ninja at all! Using a girl's love for you is wrong! You've betrayed her! Why are you doing this?"

Kakashi glares at Matt again and says, "I don't care why he's doing this. In the name of the Leaf Village Hokage, I'm placing you under arrest for attacking the Leaf Village ninja."

Matt just laughs and says, "Like I'm listening to you. My goal is to get that girl and take her to Orochimaru."

As he says this he point to Kira then before anyone knew it Matt was in front of Kira. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to him then throws her over his shoulder. Then just as quickly as he had done it, he had disappeared out of sight.

"Damn..!" he says as he runs after them.

After running for a mile Kakashi stops, the others come up to him as he says, "I lost them."

Naruto gets angry as he says, "What... but how..? Can you find them by Kira's chakra?"

Kakashi looks sadly down at the ground as he replies, "No... I can't it's like it disappeared."

Kohana sighs and says, "Take me to the village and let me get my leg healed and we'll leave out to find her. I'm of no use to anyone if I'm like this. Kakashi... She'll be alright. Orochimaru is probably planning to use Kira in exchange for Sasuke. We won't know till we leave again which we will when I'm healed."

Kakashi just nods and everyone leaves for the Village again. When they arrive, they receive entrance into the village and go straight to the hospital. When they arrive, they ask for Tsunade who obligingly comes to them.

"How are you Kakashi? Back from the mission and without Orochimaru? And where is Kira?" Tsunade asks.

Kakashi says, "We were surprise attacked by Itachi Uchiha, and then once again attacked by Orochimaru and Kabuto. After that, we were resting and Orochimaru attacked Kira when she was alone. She was stabbed in the back so we made an emergency trip back to Konoha, but we were ambushed by a ninja named Matt and he was working for Orochimaru. He took Kira so now we're here to get Kohana's leg fixed so we can leave again."

Tsunade nods and takes the ankle brace off of Kohana's ankle and heals it.

She stands up straight and says, "As the Hokage, I'd like to say that your mission is over. I'm creating a search and rescue team that you, Kakashi, will be in charge of. Your followers will include Naruto, Kohana, Neji, and Gaara from the Sand Village. He and his teammates arrived today at my request. Somehow, I knew you wouldn't succeed. Gaara is staying in the visiting residents near the academy."

Sasuke's gaze narrows on Tsunade and he asks, "Why am I not going? I'm just as good as Naruto is any day."

Tsunade looks at him and says, "Because of your curse mark. When you're around Orochimaru, you are useless to the team, and Sakura is staying here so she can watch over you, because I know she won't object."

Sakura steps forward and says, "You're wrong. Kira is my friend too and I want to go."

Kakashi sighs and says, "They might try to use Sasuke as a plan to have him in return for Kira. It would be dangerous, and it puts both of them in danger. Stay here Sakura and Sasuke. Its direct orders from the Hokage and I. Punishment will be severe if you go against us."

As Kira sat on her knees with her hands tied behind her back, tears feel freely down her face. As she cried Matt walked in and froze in his tracks as his eyes fell on Kira's crying face.

As he stared at her, she looked up at him with tears falling from her eyes as she says, "Why and how? How could you do this to me?"

As she says this Matt turns from her, keeping his face from her as he mumbles, "I didn't want to."

Kira perks up as she replies, "What?"

Matt turns to her with tears forming in his eyes as he says, "I didn't want it to come to this. I didn't want to do this to you."

Kira sniffles as she replies, "Then help me. If you don't want this then help me!"

As she says this Matt looks to the door then back toward Kira as he says, "But if I do then you could get hurt."

He then looks at the door once more before pulling a knife out of his pocket and cutting off the rope that held Kira's hands together. As Kira stands up Matt exits the room and turns right only to almost bump into Kabuto.

As he does he says loud enough so Kira could hear, "Oh, Kabuto, it's you."

As he talked to Kabuto Kira climbed out of a side window which was open and ran into the forest.

When she was a mile away, Kira heard Orochimaru yell, "What do you mean she's gone!"

As she hears this Kira giggles to herself before continuing on her way back to the Leaf Village.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15 BEGINS

Sakura sighs and says, "Fine I'll stay."

Sasuke just nods and leaves without another word.

After a few minutes, Neji and Gaara appear with an AMBU ninja and Neji says, "So, who's the target this time?"

Tsunade says, "Kira Yumi. She's a Mist Ninja that lives here. The mission is to retrieve her from a Sound ninja named Matt. Kohana has a picture of him. Go now before something happens to Kira."

Everyone nods and leaves. They go out of the village and into the forest, heading toward Sound territory again.

"Do you think there is any chance Kira could have escaped at all?" Naruto asks Kohana.

Kohana tilts her head toward him and says, "It's possible, but I'm not sure. Kira was injured after all. If she escaped, she couldn't get too far without having to stop and rest. She was stabbed in the back after all. But that won't stop her from trying."

Neji looks at Kohana and says, "Who do you think is behind the kidnapping besides this Matt character? What's the motive?"

Naruto says, "Well, Kohana and Kira are prodigies of the Mist Village, and since they're on our side, they almost kicked Orochimaru's butt, so I'd say he's behind it."

Kohana and Kakashi nod and Neji just looks ahead, deep in thought saying, "Why would Tsunade decide to send a strong ninja like Gaara though? Did she have an idea about who was behind it?"

Kakashi looks up from his book thoughtfully and says, "Hmm, well, maybe... She is clever, you know? It might have just been a precaution."

Gaara sighs and says, "I'd rather be back at the village training then going on this pathetic mission."

Kohana growls and says, "Hey, watch it, Gaara! Kira is my friend, so watch your mouth."

Gaara just scoffs as they continue walking. An hour passes by and they suddenly hear the bushes ahead rustle. Everyone takes a defensive position except Gaara and wait.

"Whoever you are, come out!" Naruto yells.

Everyone is surprised to see Kira walk out saying, "Hey, is that anyway to treat a lady?"

Kohana suddenly tackles Kira, but she is sure to pay attention to Kira's wound, "SAM! You're okay!"

Everyone sweat drops at this and Kira says, "Can't... breath!"

Kohana lets her go and says, "I'm sorry! Did they hurt you? Anymore wounds..? Huh, huh, huh...?"

Kira punches Kohana on the head and yells, "I'm fine, besides my back wound! Now get me to a hospital!"

Kohana nods and says, "Kakashi..? Do you mind?"

Kakashi nods and picks Kira up, running her all the way back to Konoha, with everyone trailing behind them. As soon as they get there, Kira falls asleep on the hospital bed and Tsunade takes the stitches Kohana had put on Kira's back out. She uses her medic ninja chakra which pulls the tissue and dead skin cells back together. After she is done, there isn't even a scar. Kira slept peacefully in the hospital bed as everyone waited outside her room for Tsunade.

She comes out and says, "Well, Kira is fully healed and can leave whenever she wakes up. Neji, Gaara. I thank you for going with everyone to get Kira. You can go now. You will receive payment later. Same goes for everyone else. Kohana, come with me please."

Kohana nods and follows Tsunade into Kira's room. Everyone left and went to do their things.


	16. Chapter 16

Kohana stands by Kira's bedside as Tsunade says, "Alright, here's the deal. Since Orochimaru is after you two, you are ordered to stay in the village until further notice, understood?"

Kohana scoffs and says, "But that isn't fair! Kira and I are very capable of protecting ourselves from Orochimaru!"

Tsunade sighs and says, "As far as I can tell, you're not. Kira was nearly killed and you sustained leg injuries. You are prodigies from the Mist village. If Orochimaru can do that to you two, then you're not safe to walk around fire country."

Kohana sighs and says, "Fine..."

Kira began to wake up as she mumbles, "Kohana? Kakashi..? Where am I?"

Kohana leans over the bed as she replies, "You're in the hospital. I have some bad news. Tsunade says that we have to stay here, because she thinks that Orochimaru will kill us."

Kira sits up quickly as she replies, "What! But what about all of our stuff..? Our cloths and personal items..? Besides, until someone kills Orochimaru we can't leave because he'll be after us."

As she says this Kakashi walks in and up to Kira's side saying, "I'm glad you're alright and back here safe and sound. I heard about Tsunade decision and I was thinking I would be honored if you would let me be one of your bodyguards."

Kira smiles as she says, "That would be great! But what about our stuff..?"

As she says this Kira thinks, "Plus I'm not sure if I can stand to have Kakashi living with us and being around me 24/7. I mean I like him but can i stand him that much?"

Kohana sensed what Kira was feeling and said, "Sam, most of our stuff is here in the Leaf village. We moved here to work for Tsunade remember? We still have the rest of our stuff in the Mist village, but don't worry about it. I have one of our friends watching over our house back in Hidden Mist. Kakashi, we have an extra bedroom at the house for when Sakura comes over to spend the night. You can live in that room if that's alright with you."

Kakashi nods and says, "I would sleep on the floor if only I'd be able to protect you both."

Kohana looks at Kira and says, "Well, how does that sound?"

Kira smiles as she replies, "It's just fine with me. I mean we almost never us that bedroom so, Kakashi you can if you want to decorate it however you want to. As for stuff, I forgot about that. Of course, I'm still a little light headed from the blood loss."

As her sentence ends she thinks, "I wonder what it will be like to live with Kakashi."

As her thoughts end Kira decides to stand up as she says, "Well let's get going, Kakashi do you mine leaving the room. I would feel more comfortable walking to the bathroom in a robe if you weren't in here."

Kakashi nods and leaves the room with Kira's thanks.

Kira goes and changes back into her normal clothes and comes out saying, "Are we ready to go?"

Kohana nods and Tsunade says, "Wait a minute. Kohana. If Kakashi is going to constantly be guarding Kira, you're not always going to be with her are you?"

Kohana looks at Tsunade and says, "What exactly are you implying?"

Tsunade sighs and says, "I'm saying it would be in your best interest to pick out a body guard of your own. You may pick your body guard, but once you decide, tell me."

Kohana nods and says, "If I were to pick anyone, it would be Sasuke. Mostly because of his Sharingan..."

Tsunade nods and says, "I'll inform him right away. You can all decide the living arrangements later."

Kohana nods and she and Kira leave.

Kakashi is waiting for them and he says, "Yo..."

Kira slaps her head as she replies, "Um... Kakashi, don't do that. It's so not cool."

Kakashi sweat drops as he replies, "Well, okay, so what's going on?"

They all walk out of the hospital as Kira replies," Well Tsunade said that since you're going to be my bodyguard then Kohana could pick out her own and she picked Sasuke."

Kakashi nods as they continue to walk to Kira and Kohana's house.

Once they arrived, they walked inside Kira says, "Ahhh, home sweet home! Well see yah!"

She then runs upstairs to her room and opens her door only to be followed by Kakashi who was saying, "What! Wait a minute! I have to watch over you!"

As Kira walks into her room and runs to her bed, diving on it, she then replies, "Sure and I bet you'll say the same thing when I take a shower too."

Kakashi laughs nervously and says, "I'll just have Kohana show me my room! I'll be watching around the house with my Sharingan. See ya!"

Kira just waves him off as he walks out feeling a little down. Kakashi walks down stairs to see Kohana just now shutting the door.

Kohana slowly walks up to him and says, "Well, I'll show you your room since Kira obviously decided to dive into hers before showing you yours."

Kakashi just nods as Kohana walks upstairs tiredly and opens a door at the end of the hall.

She walks in and says, "This is the spare room. It has flowers and stuff in here that Sakura tends to when she's here, and when she's gone Kira tends to them. So now I guess it's your job. If they die, I'll have to kill you."

Kakashi looks at her nervously and says, "And why will you have to do that?"

Kohana was just being plain blunt as she says again, "Because these are Sakura's flower, and to prevent you any suffering in the future at her hands, I'll just kill you on the spot, k?"

Kakashi just laughs and says, "I'll make sure they get plenty of water. I promise."

Kohana nods and says, "There are extra blankets in the closet and the bathroom is right across from Kira's room which is right next to your room. My room is the first one you come to when you come up the steps, so be quiet in the morning if you get up early."

Kakashi nods and goes to the closet to get blankets out to make the bed.

"Have fun," Kohana says as she leaves him alone.

Kohana walks down stairs slowly and eats an apple from the fruit bowl in the kitchen. She throws the core away and goes upstairs to her room, lays down on the bed without bothering to change into sleeping clothes and passes out.

As Kakashi makes his bed Kira walks in and leans against the door frame as she says with a smile, "Don't worry about the plants, I'll take care of them, k."

Kakashi turns in surprise as he says, "Oh you startled me and its ok; I'll take care of them."

Kira smiles as she replies, "Ok, I'm going to go take a nice bath so if you go into the bathroom do me a favor and knock please. Thanks!"

She then walks out of his room and into hers grabbing her pajama's and walks into the bathroom. She then turns on the water and takes a shower, washing her hair and the rest of herself before turning off the water and drying off. After drying off she then gets dressed and walks down stairs to see Kakashi sitting on the coach. Kira walks up to a bookshelf and grabs a book called 'Where the Red Fern Grows,' then walks to where Kakashi was sitting and sits down next to him. After a few minutes Kira got tired and closed her book, laying down on the coach with her legs curled up to give Kakashi space to sit.

Kohana just sleeps peacefully in her room...

Kakashi looks at her and says, "Don't you think you should go to bed before you fall asleep?"

As he says this Kira takes a deep sigh as she replies, "No, I like the couch."

As she finishes her sentence she sits up looking for a pillow but doesn't see one, so she turns about, curling her head up close to Kakashi's lap while letting the rest of her stretch out a little.

Kakashi blushes at this and turns his head to the left so she wouldn't see his face if she looked up at him saying, "Why do you like the couch so much?"

Kira opens one eye looking out at the room as she replies, "I don't know. I just do. I guess its cause when i was little, my mom made me sleep on the couch since there wasn't enough room for everyone in our family. So there is something about being close against something that is relaxing to me. I don't understand it one hundred percent."

As Kira finishes her sentence she takes a deep sigh and tucks in her legs and snuggles to Kakashi.

"And you wouldn't mind if I took you up to your room once you feel asleep would you?" Kakashi asks in a low voice.

Kira just shakes her head as she starts drifting off to sleep. As Kira was half asleep she lifted her head and placed it on top of Kakashi's leg, placing one of her hands on his knees, causing Kakashi to blush even deeper. After a few minutes of quiet Kira fell asleep. Kakashi's face is deep red as he pictures one of the scenes from his Icha Icha Paradise, the book he read all the time. He stops daydreaming and gently lifts Kira up and takes her to her room. He lays her on her bed and tucks her in with ease. He stares at her for a moment and shakes his head as he leaves and goes to his room. He stands at his window and performs hand symbols which covers the house in a Genjutsu, which makes the house appear to be a normal tree to anyone passing by. If anyone entered the house, the Genjutsu would disappear and he would wake up instantly, so Kakashi fell asleep, knowing everyone would be safe for tonight. Also knowing Orochimaru wouldn't risk coming here with AMBU squad members all over the borders of the village.


	17. Chapter 17

NEXT MORNING

Kakashi is the first to wake up as he stretches and takes down his Genjutsu from last night. He goes to the bathroom and removes his face mask. He washes his face and uses a cup from the counter to pour water over his hair. He runs his fingers through his hair and rubs his face again. He grabs a towel from the closet and rubs his head and face. Kakashi takes his upper clothing off and uses a wet cloth to wipe his front clean. He dries it with the towel and just as he was about to grab his shirt, Kira came waltzing through the door half asleep. Kakashi blinks and stares at her in shock.

Kira stares at him half asleep as she leans against the wall.

Her eyes widen and her mouth drops as she says, "Woops! I'm sorry!"

Then she rushes out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

Once down stairs Kira thinks to herself, "Man that was hot! I should accidently walk in on him more often. Who knows, less of him might be covered up."

As she finishes her thought her entire face turns red and she smiles to herself. Kakashi's face is bright red as he puts his shirt back on and his face mask. He walks downstairs quietly so he doesn't wake Kohana in fear of her wrath she might pour upon him if he woke her up. He sees Kira and blushes a little as he sits on the couch.

"Good morning, sunshine," he says warmly.

Kohana sleeps in her room, tired from chakra exhaustion the day before. She dreams about battling with Itachi. He was skilled, she knew that much. Why didn't he fight back though? She and Kira had beaten him so easily. Was it because he wanted to be captured? Strange... Kohana slowly woke up and opened her eyes.

She sits up in bed and stares at her hands. They were burned slightly from trying to heal Kira, which wasn't something she was good at. The medic ninja badge went to Kira when it came down to it. Kohana sighs and yawns tiredly. She gets up and tries to walk but her feet give out on her and she falls to her knees tiredly.

"Damn it... Too early for me to be walking," she says out loud to herself.

She crawls over to the door and opens it.

She yells out the door, "Sam! My feet are being retarded again! They won't let me walk! Help me before I try crawling down the stairs head first again!"

Kira looks up the stairs as she sighs and yells up the stairs, "COMING!"

She then stands up and runs up the stairs with Kakashi's eye following her every move. Once she reached the top she saw Kohana and bent down to lift her up and over her shoulder before carrying her downstairs.

Once down stairs, Kira says to Kohana, "I'm going to take you into the kitchen so you don't have to worry about getting there when I finish breakfast."

Kira then carries her into the kitchen and sits her in a chair. She then walks over to the stove to start breakfast.

Kohana smiles gratefully and says "Thanks! I wish I fully understood why my legs hate me after I use chakra constantly. Oh well! I'll be better after I get food! Yay..!"

Kira nods and says, "Its cause you over-train yourself. Try doing foot-work exercises when you train. It'll help, trust me. I walk just fine after a big battle."

Kohana nods and puts her head down on the table, waiting for breakfast.

Kakashi walks in and sits across from Kohana and pulls out his book saying, "Good morning, Kohana. Still cutting around the edges of training again I see."

Kohana growls and says, "Shut up or bite me! Either way, you'll still be an idiot!"

Kakashi sweat drops and goes back to reading his book. Kira giggles as she looks back, listening to the fight.

"Come on Kakashi! You should have known that was coming after you said that," Kira says with a smile.

Kakashi replies, "Well what response do you recommend?"

Kira turns to fully face him before saying, "I would say to choose to bite her."

After she said that Kira began to laugh so hard she fell to her knees.

Kohana glares at her and says, "You would bite me because you're a Meany! Please make breakfast so we can go bug Sasuke about being my body guard already!"

Kira gets up and says, "Alright, alright! I'm cooking, I'm cooking! Don't have a hernia!"

Kohana gags at the last comment and puts her forehead back on the table.

Kira smiles as she puts her hands together while saying, "Oh yes! My plan has worked! She is dead!"

Kira then laughs as she turns around to continue cooking. Kohana rolls her eyes and Kakashi chuckles at the comment. Kira finishes cooking and passes out the food.

After they are done eating, Kakashi says, "The food was good Kira. I haven't had a good meal in a while. Thanks."

Kohana nods and says, "Might as well get used to it."

Kira blushes as she gives a peace sign while saying, "No prob.! Better get use to going to bed with a full stomach too!"

Kira then giggles before skipping off to her bedroom and closing the door to get dressed. Kohana gets up and does the dishes with her chakra and the sink water.

Kakashi says, "Shouldn't you preserve your chakra instead of using it to clean dishes?"

Kohana smiles and says, "Actually, it doesn't take a lot of chakra. Don't forget, Kira and I come from the Mist Village and we've been learning to maneuver water since we were Genin. It's quite easy and doesn't require a lot of chakra. I'll be back down after I change."

Kakashi nods as she leaves and he thinks, "It looks like her chakra in her feet has returned after eating. Strange..."

Kohana goes upstairs and into her room. She changes into blue baggy pants and puts a belt on that rests at her hips. Also putting on a wide strap white tank top, she throws a black hoodie over it with a silver Mist Village symbol on the front. She puts her forehead protector on her head in the usual style with it like a head band and the metal behind her ear. Kohana slips on her ninja sandals and walks downstairs to wait with Kakashi for Kira. Kira is getting dressed and she wears blue jeans that hug her hips and a bedazzled belt, along with a tank top which has a silver dragon on the side going from the top to the bottom of the shirt. She then puts her head band on her upper shoulder and puts some tennis shoes on. After she gets dressed Kira takes a look at her in the mirror and decides to take her hair down, combing it out nicely. After she does she walks down stairs. Kakashi blinks and looks at her, and then looks away with a blush on his face, picturing another make-out scene from his book.

Kohana smiles and says, "Ready to go to the Uchiha compound?"

Kira nods and says, "Let's go."

The leave and head for the Uchiha compound. When they arrive, Kohana knocks on the door a few times and waits. Sasuke soon answers wearing his normal clothes.

"What?" he asks tiredly.

Kohana blinks and says, "Tsunade told me to find a body guard and I was wondering if you'd like the job? If you take the job, you'll be living at my house with Kira, Kakashi, and me of course. You'll be able to do your normal training while I do mine. We'll just have to work out a schedule. So, what do you say?"

Sasuke looks at her for a few moments and looks back into the compound.

He looks back at Kohana again and says, "Sure. When do I start? I'm available starting now."

Kohana smiles slightly and says, "You can start now."

Sasuke nods and goes into the compound and comes back out with a large traveling bag.

He walks out of the compound and walks with Kohana to where Kakashi and Kira are standing.


	18. Chapter 18

"Welcome to the group, Sasuke, "Kakashi says with a smile.

Kira smiles and places her hands to her knee's leaning forward as she said, "Yeah! Good to see ya!"

As she did a little bit of cleavage was showing and Kakashi was staring straight down. As she stood back up Kakashi looked away blushing as he pictured a scene from the Come Come Paradise book he had read before.

As everybody was walking away, Kakashi was stuck in his own daydream only to be brought back by Kira saying, "Kakashi, are you coming?"

Kakashi gets a nervous look on his face as he quickly replies, "No..! No, I'm not coming!"

Kira along with everyone else stares at him as he became nervous while saying, "Oh..! Um... Sure..!"

Then quickly walks ahead of them.

Kohana blinks and says, "Is he okay?"

Sasuke just shrugs and Kira says, "Hmm... I don't think I wanna know."

Kohana walks between Sasuke and Kira and keeps taking quick little glances at Sasuke, memorizing his face.

"I wish he'd smile more often," she thinks to herself.

They get to the house again and Kohana takes Sasuke to the living room while Kira and Kakashi wait outside.

Kohana says, "This is the living room. You can leave your bag here until we get back from doing whatever we do today. You'll probably end up getting my room while I sleep with Kira in her room. We'll just have to wait and see. I think we have a fold out mattress that you can sleep on, too. Anyways, wait here. I'm going to go get something and we can go."

Sasuke nods and says, "Sure."

Kohana runs upstairs to her room and grabs a notebook that has a pencil hooked on a loop.

She runs downstairs and says, "Alright, let's go."

He nods and follows her outside where Kira and Kakashi are talking. Kira and Kakashi look up real quickly and become quiet.

As they do Kohana glares and asks, "Ok, what are you two up to this time?"

Kakashi replies, "Nothing."

He turns away so he didn't face Kira while blushing. As he did, Kira did the same thing while nodding in agreement.

Kohana growls as she walks up to Kira grabbing her hand then grabbing Kakashi's hand and placing them in each other while saying, "I'll make you hold hands until you tell me what you're up to!"

Kira shrugs as she replies, "Ok! Come on Kakashi!"

Still holding his hand Kira runs off ahead while holding his hand. As she does Kakashi blushes a deep red.

Kohana sighs and yells after her, "I'll find out sooner or later! Be home by dinner!"

Kira just waves yelling, "Okay!"

Kohana shakes her head and puts her hands on her hips saying, "I'll never understand that girl. Oh well. So, is there anything you need to do today, Sasuke?"

Sasuke just shrugs his shoulders saying, "Not really. I was just planning on training today unless the Hokage called me in for a mission."

Kohana says, "Well, she shouldn't call you in for a mission because I told her I picked you as my body guard, but it was too late last night for me to go get you because I knew you were probably sleeping. Come on. Let's go find a place to train or something. Work off breakfast."

Sasuke just follows Kohana as she leads him to the academy where they can train. When they get there, they decide to train against each other.

Sasuke says, "I warn you, I won't go easy on you."

Kohana smirks and says, "You should be more concerned about how easy I go on you."

Sasuke takes a fighting stance and says, "Ha..! Talk is cheap. Save it for the end."

Kohana just rolls her eyes and stands there doing nothing.

Sasuke stares at her and says, "If you won't strike first, then I will!"

He runs at her and disappears a few feet before he reaches her.

She just sighs and thinks, "So predictable."

She jumps out of the way in time to see Sasuke smash his fist in the ground where she was standing. He was planning on getting her from behind which is a typical Genin move.

She smiles and says, "I thought you said you weren't going to go easy on me."

Sasuke scoffs and says, "It's only the beginning so I wouldn't start complaining."

He leaps at her and throws swift multiple punches at her, and Kohana blocks each punch with her hand. As he punches her hand again, she surges chakra through her palm causing him to be pushed back. Kohana takes the opening and round-house kicks him to the side of the head, sending him on the ground. She goes to punch him but he rolls out of the way and does a back flip to stand up again. She leaves a tiny crater where he was once laying and looks up at him with a smile.

He wipes blood off of the corner of his mouth and smirks saying, "Double timing now."

He suddenly pushes off the ground at a speed Kohana couldn't keep up with her eyes. She is punched in the cheek and kicked to the side. She flips in midair and lands on one knee with her hands on the ground. She pushes off with her hands and feet, charging him. She disappears in front of him and appears in the air, doing multiple hand symbols.

"Fire Style; Fireball jutsu!" she yells as fire shoots out of her mouth, between her fingers.

Sasuke barely misses being hit by the flames and while he is preoccupied by watching the fire, Kohana appears beside him and holds a kunai to his throat. He freezes when he feels the cold metal against his neck.

"I win," Kohana whispers.

Sasuke smirks and says, "Good job... But I don't think so..."

Kohana raises her eyebrows as Sasuke disappears in a puff of grey smoke.

"A substitution jutsu..! Damn!" she stammers.

She looks around and doesn't find Sasuke, and right when she looks up she is hit with a blue ball of electricity. She holds in her scream until she can't take it anymore and yells loudly. There was a crowd gathering in the training room and they were watching impressed. The jutsu goes away and Kohana drops to her knees breathing hard.

"Okay... You win. I'm too exhausted from yesterday to fight properly today," Kohana says as she stares at the ground.

A hand appears in front of her face and she looks up to see Sasuke standing above her, holding his hand out to help her up.

She takes it and he pulls her to her feet saying, "Good job. Let's rest for now."

Kohana nods and says "Thanks."

They grab a bottle of water from the ice box in the corner of the room and lean against the wall to rest. Kohana pulls out her notebook and opens it, and begins to draw...


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile, Kira and Kakashi hang out near a river on the outskirts of town. Kira lies in the grass while Kakashi stands looking out at the water.

Kira lays there with her hands resting behind her head and her eyes closed.

Kakashi says, "Shouldn't we be with Kohana and Sasuke training?"

Kira opens her eyes as she replies, "Look, training is important. I won't disagree, but so is this."

Kakashi gives her a confused looks as he says, "I'm afraid that I don't follow."

Kira sits up as she continues, "As important as training is, so is what we are doing right now, which is relaxing. If you don't take time to relax and have some calm and peaceful time, then when you go into battle you will be all stressed and tense. Understand?"

As she finishes her sentence, Kakashi sits down next to her replying, "Yes, I understand."

Kira smiles at him as she says in a perky tone, "Yay..! I taught you something!"

As Kohana draws, Sasuke gives a curious look to her because she was constantly looking up at him.

He finally sighs and says, "Why do you keep looking at me, and what are you drawing?"

She smiles and says, "No reason. And what I'm drawing is not important, but who I'm drawing for is."

He gets confused and says, "Then who are you drawing for?"

Kohana looks back down to continue drawing and says, "Nobody."

Sasuke gets a sweat drop and gives up on conversation.

A few seconds pass and Sasuke glances up at Kohana and is startled when she says, "A drawing is never about what you draw. Who you are drawing for is what it is all about. Like a little two year old just writing scribbles all over the page. You think they are meaningless, but to that two year old they can mean the world because the drawing is almost always for someone they love or care for. And also like an old man who used to draw for a living. Their drawing may seem worthless to someone young, but to them it's something they're close to, and usually they draw for someone; mainly people. And then there are people like me. We draw our emotions and if we draw a person, usually that person means something to them, or that person did something to inspire them... I know I'm rambling, but do you get my point?"

She looks up at him with a smile and Sasuke just nods saying, "Yeah..."

He looks away from her and Kohana continues to draw. The crowd that watched them fight had long since gone away, and they were left alone. Kohana began humming a tune while she drew and Sasuke looked at her through the corner of his eye.

As Kira and Kakashi sat near the river, Kakashi's hand accidently landed on her hand. As their hands touch, they don't notice as they are in a deep conversation about the living arrangements. As they continue to talk, Kira looks down to see his hand on hers, and she smiles before looking back out to the river.

As she does, Kakashi continues to talk as Kira goes deep into thought, "His hand is touching mine! What do I do? I know what I want to do."

As she finishes her thought, she begins to daydream that she put her head on his shoulder and he blushed, but put his head on hers.

As her daydream continued, she blushed and smiled to herself only to be brought back by Kakashi saying, "Kira? Kira, what is it?"

After saying this Kakashi looks down, noticing that is hand was on hers and he blushes a deep red as he quickly pulls his hand away. Once he does Kira looks over to him only to have him turn his head quickly so she didn't see him blush. As he did Kira smiles as she then stands up and walks up to the river, getting down on her knee's. As she is on her knees, Kira sticks her hands in the water, feeling of how nice and cool it felt against her hands. As she did, Kakashi watched her for a few seconds before standing up and walking up to her.

Kohana suddenly stops humming as she grabs a kunai and blocks a ninja star aimed at her.

"Still as sharp as ever, Kohana-chan," a soft kind voice said.

Kohana smiles and looks up at the person saying, "And you still keep showing up out of thin air, Hinata. How are you?"

Hinata smiles and walks up to Kohana saying, "I'm fine. I've been training hard, just like you instructed me to do. I think I'm getting stronger every day!"

Kohana smiles and says, "Good... Is it time for me to train you, or is it tomorrow?"

Hinata continues to smile as she says, "I wouldn't be here if the training wasn't today. I've been looking for you all morning and I tracked you down to here. A few people were talking about a fight in this training arena and I figured it was you, Jess-chan."

Kohana smiles and stands up saying, "It wasn't a fight. Just a training session with Sasuke that kind of got out of hand, but I'm glad you were able to find me to remind me of your lesson. Now, let's get started, shall we? I'll be done soon, Sasuke, okay?"

Sasuke just nods and watches as Kohana folds up her notebook and set it down. Then she walks with Hinata out to the arena. Sasuke watches her as she holds her fists out and instructs Hinata to slam her palm against her fist as hard as she could. Hinata nods and bends her knees a little for leverage. Hinata then hits Kohana's left fist with such force that Kohana's hair blew with every hit. Hinata would make a tiny 'hut' noise with every hit and her face was twisted with concentration.

Kohana smiles as Hinata hits her fists and says, "Good, you have gotten stronger Hinata! Now give it more force! You can do it! Come on! I know you're stronger than that, Hinata! NOW..!"

Hinata hits Kohana so hard she falls backwards on her butt. Kohana makes a yelp noise as she falls and Hinata gasps.

She runs up to Kohana with concern and says, "I didn't overdo it, did I, Jess-chan?"

Kohana starts to laugh as she says, "Of course not..! I didn't think you'd actually hit hard! I'm proud of you, Hinata! Good job! Alright, now..."

Kohana stands up and continues, "I want you to do the Byakugan exercises I taught you. Give it all you've got and don't hold back, ok?"

Hinata nods and they continue the training.

Sasuke watches in total interest and when they're done he says, "Lunch break, Kohana!"

Kohana nods and says, "Wanna come, Hinata?"

Hinata smiles and says, "Sure!"

Kohana grabs her notebook and follows everyone to the Ichiraku Ramen.

As Kohana, Sasuke, and Hinata go to lunch, Hinata asks, "So where is Kira? Has something happened to her?"

Kohana smirks as she replies, "Yeah... Kakashi happened."

Kohana giggles as she finishes her sentence.

Hinata has a tiny blush at Kohana's comment and says, "I see."

Sasuke sighs and says, "Kakashi is just a pervert. No one will ever fall in love with him."

Kohana just smiles and says, "We'll see."

Sasuke narrows his gaze on her and says, "What does that mean?"

Kohana just continues to smile as she says, "Nothing."

Hinata giggles and says, "Always so mysterious, Jess-chan..."

Kohana smiles as she thinks to herself, "Sasuke is wrong. I think Kira has fallen in love with Kakashi. Ah, young love."

When she thinks the last part, she looks at Sasuke and quickly looks away as they arrive at the restaurant. They all order chicken noodle ramen except Kohana. She orders vegetable and steak soup.

Sasuke looks at her strangely and says, "You don't like ramen I assume?"

Kohana nods and says, "I can't stand it. Kira is the one who likes that stuff. I'm just glad they serve something other than ramen. It makes me happy!"

Hinata smiles and says, "She'll eat two or three bowls of that vegetable and steak soup. By the way, thank you for buying my lunch, Jess-Chan."

Hinata puts her hands together and nods to her graciously and begins to eat. Kohana waves her hand, not totally up-to-date with formalities of bowing and stuff like that. They eat and talk about how Hinata should get together with Naruto or Kiba. Both thought each were good-looking and Hinata seemed unable to choose, so she just decided to stay single for now.


	20. Chapter 20

As Kira and Kakashi were near the river, Kakashi goes up to Kira who had her hand in the water enjoying the feel of how cool it was.

"Kira why don't you say anything about what just happened?" he asked.

Kira looks up at him curiously as she responds, "Well, I don't know. I guess because I didn't have a reason to. It didn't bother me, and besides, it seemed like you didn't notice so I wasn't nervous or anything."

As she says this Kira thinks to herself, "Yeah right, the truth is I felt like I was going to die from my heart beating so fast."

As she finishes her thought she smiles to herself before saying, "I just love rivers, I don't know why. Maybe it's because it makes me feel so peaceful and calm. No matter what has happened..."

As she says this Kira sits on the bank, letting her feet hit the water. As she does, she kicks her feet back and forth happily. Kakashi then walks up to her, sitting down next to her and also sticks his feet in the water.

As he does Kira looks up at him smiling as she says, "I enjoyed this day, Kakashi! But of course there is one thing that I can think of to make it better."

Kakashi looks at her curiously as he replies, "And what is that?"

Kira stands up, taking off her ninja headband which was on her arm and lays it on the ground.

"What are you going to do?" Kakashi asks.

Kira smiles at him before saying, "I'm going to do this!"

She then jumps in the water, diving under. When she comes up she takes down her hair and goes under once more then comes back up.

Once she does, she turns to Kakashi saying, "Come on in! The water feels nice!"

Kakashi stares at her as he stands up and jumps in coming up next to her. As he stands next to Kira with the water half way up his body, he looks at her tank top which was wet and begins to blush.

Kira sees this before he could turn away and smiles and says in a playful voice, "What's wrong? Don't you like getting wet?"

Kakashi's eyes widen as his face turns even redder. Kira smiles, for she could see him blush and she continued.

Kira bent back as she dips her hair in the water as she says, "What's the matter with you?"

Kira then comes back up to face him, to see he was staring at her.

She then smirks as she says while pushing him back," You know what Kakashi? You need to have more fun!"

As she pushes him back having like a similar version of a water war she presses against him making him blush even more. As she does she presses him against the bank, making it to where she was lying on top of him. As she does, she lifts up on her hands while hovering over him. As she does Kakashi stares at her in a daze as she smiles at him while looking down.

After a few seconds Kira stands up saying, "Let's go home. I'm hungry and wet."

Kakashi just nods as he stands up and walks next to her. When they get back to the house, they walk inside.

Kira looks around the kitchen as she yells, "HELLO..! Anybody here..? Guess not!"

She then turns to Kakashi and says, "I'm going to get out of these wet clothes be back soon."

Kakashi nods as Kira goes upstairs to her bedroom.

While she is getting dressed Kakashi stands outside her door way arguing in his head, "I could peak in on her. No! If she caught me I would lose her trust. But she won't catch me. That isn't for sure! But if I do, man that will be a nice view. No I shouldn't and I won't."

As Kakashi finishes his thought, he walks downstairs to start lunch for the two of them.

"I think Naruto likes Sakura though. I don't know. Anyway, thank you for lunch, but I have an appointment with Sensei. I'll see you later, Jess-chan. Bye Sasuke-chan!" Hinata says as she gives Kohana a hug and bows to Sasuke who nods back.

Kohana waves and says, "Bye, Hina-chan..! Be good and stay safe!"

Hinata waves back saying, "I will! I promise!"

Kohana smiles and says, "Are you ready to go, Sasuke? How about we relax for now? It's not good to train on a full stomach. Besides, I don't want to have chakra exhaustion again."

Sasuke nods and says, "Yes it will be good to preserve your chakra for later."

They leave the restaurant and Kohana leads them to the park. She runs up to the swing set and sits in a swing, pushing off the ground. She smiles as she kicks her feet back and forth. Sasuke stares at her for a moment and silently sits in the swing beside her, gently pushing his feet back and forth, but not swinging high like Kohana, just keeping is feet on the ground. Kohana finally does a flip in the air out of the swing which causes Sasuke to gasp and stare.

Kohana lands gently on her feet and looks back at him with a smile saying, "How was that?"

Sasuke was looking at her worriedly and the worry disappears and he nods saying, "It was good."

Kohana smiles and says, "Come on! Let's walk to the cherry blossom trees!"

She runs off toward the hill with three cherry blossom trees on it, and sits underneath one of them. Sasuke joins her shortly and sits next to her. Kohana leans back on her hands with her legs crossed as she looks up at the beautiful blossoms. Sasuke sits with one knee up with his arm resting on it and the other leg stretched out. He rests his chin on his arm and sighs deeply with his eyes closed. Sasuke's other hand is resting on the ground near Kohana hand. Kohana begins to hum a little tune as she closes her eyes and breathes in deeply.

Sasuke glances over at her and thinks to himself, "What is that tune she keeps humming?"

Kohana continues to hum the tune and she stops as she says, "Sasuke..?"

He looks away saying, "Hmm?"

She looks at him saying, "How come you never smile?"

He looks at her with wide eyes and doesn't know what to say.

"I think you'd have a nice smile. You should smile once, just for me. Although I'm not worth that much for a smile," Kohana says quietly.

Sasuke just looks down a little sadly and looks away saying, "My past is to heart shattering for me to be smiling and showing of my weak emotions to anyone. Even someone as kind as you..."

Kohana looks at him sadly and says, "I wish I knew what to say or do to make you smile. I swear though, someday, I'm going to make you smile! I promise!"

Sasuke looks up at her in surprise and just says, "Hn," as he looks down again with his eyes closed.

As Kakashi cooked lunch, Kira came downstairs in her socks and sniffs the air, smelling something really good. As she does, she walks into the kitchen to see Kakashi sitting some plates on the table.

Once he does, he looks up to her smiling as she walks over to him.

Happily she says, "Hey, you didn't have to make lunch. I was going to make it when I came down."

Kohana and Sasuke sit in silence for a while till Sasuke asks, "What is that tune you keep humming?"

Kohana looks at him and smiles saying, "A tune I learned when I was younger. Nothing really important... I just know it's called 'To Zanarkland'. It's a very beautiful piano song."

Kohana continues to lean back on her hands with her legs crossed, and Sasuke just nods and says, "It sounds nice. You have a nice humming voice."

Kohana blushes and is speechless so she just nods and looks away from him.

"He can't be serious can he? The emotionless Sasuke Uchiha thinks my voice is nice? What changed him? Me? No, it can't have been me. Could it?" Kohana thinks to herself as she blushes a dark crimson.

Kakashi smiles as he replies, "Kira you need to relax for once. It's not going to hurt if someone else cooks for a change. What? Do you think if someone else cooks that it will be better than your cooking?"

Kira folds her arms across her chest and replies in a pout, "Yes!"

Then smiles as Kakashi says, "Well you have nothing to worry about because nobody can top you."

Kira places her hand over her mouth trying to hide the fact that she was smiling as her face turns red.

Kohana notices suddenly that Sasuke's shoulders had loosened up immensely and she wondered what changed him. His face seemed a little more in peace, and his whole posture seemed extremely confident.

"Sasuke?" she asks.

"Hmm?" he mumbles.

Kohana doesn't look at him as she starts to ask him something, but stops herself and says, "Do you wanna go back to the house and see if Kira and Kakashi want to go swimming? It'll be good for our bodies to cool down and heal up a little."

Sasuke just nods and stands as he walks toward the house with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed.

Kohana jumps up and follows after him saying, "Do you ever answer verbally?"

Sasuke doesn't answer as they walk through the village toward the house.

Kohana sighs and thinks to herself, "Stubborn guy."

As they approach the house, they walk inside to see Kira and Kakashi sitting at the kitchen table eating.

As they eat, Kohana walks up to Kira and puts her hands over her eye's saying, "Guess who!"

Kira smiles as she replies, "Oh darn! I'm horrible at this. Um... Don't tell me this... I know it... Ok, tell me. I give up."

Kira turns around and they both start laughing as Sasuke and Kakashi look at them in surprise.

Kira turns to Kakashi with a glare as she says, "Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer!"

Kakashi smiles as he replies, "Well do you have a camera?"

They both laugh before Kira says, "Kakashi you make me laugh."

Kakashi stands up as he says, "Good... I like seeing you smile."

He then walks off leaving Kira blushing a deep red and Kohana with her mouth wide open.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21 BEGINS**

**Kohana thinks to herself, "If she doesn't figure out he likes her, then she is denser than I thought!"**

**Kira stares at the door Kakashi just went through with a smile as she stands up and looks at Kohana.**

**Kohana says, "Well, I came up with an idea. How does swimming sound? It'll relax us and I know you love swimming. Plus, I've been training a lot lately and I say we deserve a good swim, but we'll have to do it at the pool here since we can't leave the town."**

**Kira smiles happily as she replies, "Yeah..! I like that idea. Matter of fact, I think that's the best one you have had so far today."**

**Kohana smiles for a few seconds before saying, "Yeah, well... HEY! What does that mean?"**

**Kira looks at the door deep in her own thoughts as Kohana yelled.**

**Kohana waves her hand in front of Sam, "Earth to Kira..! The aliens need to stop borrowing your brain! Sam!"**

**Kira just ignores Kohana and Kohana pulls an anime fall.**

**Kohana whacks Kira on the head and Kira whacks Kohana back yelling, "What was that for?"**

**"For not listening..!" Kohana yelled.**

**They roll their eyes at each other and Kohana says, "Let's go change. You should change too, Sasuke. Tell Kakashi."**

**Sasuke nods and leaves to tell Kakashi. Kohana and Kira run upstairs and Kohana goes to her room. She changes into a bright yellow once piece which has a three small yellow fabric roses on once strap and a bead design with three yellow fabric roses on the hip. She grabs a change of clothes and a white towel to dry off with later. She puts a pair of navy blue shorts on and a white tank top. Kohana then walks downstairs to wait on everyone.**

**Kira changes into a red two-piece bathing suit with a silver dragon going from top and ending at the bottom piece. She then wrapped a clear red cloth around her waist and put a light blue sundress over it with sandals. She then goes downstairs to see Kohana waiting for her.**


	22. Chapter 22

Kohana sighs as she rubs her temples and says as she follows, "Don't get mad, Sam! I was just pointing out the obvious! You look so natural you don't need make-up anyway."

Kakashi comes from upstairs wearing dark red swimming trunks with pockets on both sides. He scratches his head when he doesn't see anyone and walks into the living to see Kira and Kohana. A slight blush appears over his cheek and his eye turns mischievous as he sees Kira in her dress.

"Are you going to swim in that dress, Kira?" Kakashi asks stunned.

Kira blushes and says, "No, my swimsuit is under it."

Kakashi gets an 'oh' look and says with a hint of perverse in his voice, "Well, you look nice anyway."

Kira suddenly forgets Kohana's comment and stutters saying, "T-thanks, K-Kakashi..."

Kohana looks at Kakashi strangely and says, "Are you going to wear your mask and your forehead protector in the pool?"

Kakashi shakes his head and says, "I'll take off my mask, but not the protector over my eye. I prefer to keep my Sharingan as subtle as possible."

At that moment, Sasuke comes walking down the stairs with a towel over one shoulder. He is wearing black swimming trunks with front and back pockets, with the Uchiha Clan symbol on each pocket, and also a black t-shirt with the three-pronged Sharingan symbol on the back.

Kohana smiles and says, "Hey, Sasuke, are you ready?"

Sasuke stops next to Kakashi and nods saying, "Yes."

Kohana raises her eyebrows when she notices Sasuke staring at her clothes and asks, "What? Is there something wrong with my clothes?"

Sasuke looks to the wall and says, "N-no..."

Kohana blushes and says, "Oh, okay."

Kira looks from Sasuke to Kohana before leaning in to say, "Um... Jess, I think he likes you!"

Kohana shakes her head back and forth as she whispers back, "No way!"

Kira just grins as she replies, "Sure, your right."

She then mumbles under her breath, "Idiot!"

Kohana grabs the bundle of towels she had brought with her and says, "Alright, let's get going before it gets too hot!"

Kira rolls her eyes and says, "But that's the best time to swim!"

Kohana shrugs and says, "So, let's go!"

Kakashi and Sasuke just nod as they follow Kira and Kohana outside.

Outside, Kira stopped, turned around, and began to walk back inside only to be stopped by Kohana grabbing her arm.

"Where are you going?" Kohana asks.

Kira turns to her and says, "I forgot my purse."

Kohana's eye begins to twitch as she replies, "And why do you need your purse?"

Kira sighs as she says, "We may want to eat or something afterwards. You never know, and besides, I try to make it a habit to carry my purse with me everywhere, even if I don't need it. This way I always have it if needed."

Kakashi walks up to Kira saying, "Kira, I have plenty of money on me, so you don't have to bring your purse."

Kira blushed slightly to the fact that Kakashi was being so sweet.

"I understand, but I have to take it with me as a habit. It doesn't matter if I was going for just a walk I would take it," she says with a shrug.

Kohana says with a shrug "Let her take it. Might as well, even though last time we went swimming it got stolen along with my necklace."

She has an anime sweat-drop as she says this.

Kira pouts and says, "It wasn't my fault! At least I got my purse back safely!"

Kira grabs her purse off the table and cuddles it happily.

Kohana giggles and says, "Are we ready yet?"

Kira nods and Kakashi gets flames in his eyes as he says heroically, "And don't you worry, Kira! I won't let anything happen to your purse as long as I'm around!"

Kira hugs her purse close to her as she quietly squeals.

She replies, "Thanks, Kakashi! I know that my purse, and whatever Kohana brings, will be safe!"

Kira walks up to him and wraps her arms around him, as she quietly giggles. She lets go to see Kakashi's face to be blood red.

Kira walks past all of them as she says, "Okay, let's go you guys!"

As she continues to walk, the others catch up to her and Kohana leans in saying, "Hey, Kakashi is in love with you!"

A blush appears on Kira's face as she shakes her head rapidly saying, "No, he doesn't love me. He only thinks of me as a friend."

Kohana shakes her head as she replies, "Idiot..!"

Kira looks over to her replying, "Whatever!"

As the two girls walk and talk, Kakashi and Sasuke are walking behind them wonder what the two girls were talking about and wondering if it was about them.

"It seems Kohana likes you, Sasuke," Kakashi says with his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke walks with his hands in his pockets as well, and snorts saying, "Get real."

Kakashi sighs and says, "Just because every other girl in the village has a crush on you because of your looks don't mean she likes you because of just your looks."

Sasuke looks at him and says, "How would you know?"

Kakashi smiles and says, "I have my ways. And I'm older than you with more experience. I just know these things, trust me."

Sasuke rolls his eyes as he looks forward at the two giggling girls, mainly Kohana.

The two girls giggle and whisper amongst themselves.

Kohana smiles as she whispers, "I bet Kakashi is just as love sick for you as you are for him. You're so lucky. I could never get Sasuke to look at me like Kakashi looks at you."

As they keep on walking, they eventually get to the pool. They walk into the building and to a woman at a desk.

"How many are in your group? Are they all adults?" she asks.

Kira and Kohana look to each other before looking back to the old woman and replying at the same time, "Duh, what does it look like!"

The old woman glares at the two girls before she finally says, "Ok, then that will be twenty dollars."

Kira and Kohana's mouths drop as Kohana replies, "What..! The last time we were here it was free."

The woman smirks as she continues, "Well, sorry, but ever since that attack from Orochimaru we have been really low on cash."

Kohana was about to reply but Kira interrupts her saying, "Forget it Jess. Let's just pay her and go enjoy ourselves."

Kohana turns to Kira and says, "But we didn't bring any money."

Kakashi walks up to the desk and says, "Don't worry about it, Kohana. I got the money."

Kira walks up to Kakashi, cuddling her arms to her chest, as she says, "What..? No, Kakashi, I can't let you do that. I insist you let me pay you back for both mine and Kohana's share."

Kakashi nods as she pays the woman. Then they walk into the changing rooms to change. A few minutes later, Kira and Kohana step out of the changing room to see Kakashi and Sasuke standing in the pool waiting for them. Kira looks over at Kakashi, then to Sasuke, then back to Kakashi before she walks back to the wall and looks over to Kohana.

Kohana nods before saying, "You guys might want to move."

Kakashi looks at her questioningly before asking, "Why is that?"

Right as he speaks, Kira runs across the cement and takes a huge jump, tucking her legs to her chest before screaming, "Cannon Ball..!"

Hitting the water, the wave wipes out Kakashi and Sasuke, leaving them looking like soaked, drowning rats. Kohana is standing over them laughing her butt off. Sasuke glares at her at first, but he then stands up and walks out of the pool.

Meanwhile Kira stands up and walks up to Kakashi saying, "Enjoy the dip, drip?"

She then starts to laugh but is stopped by Kakashi dunking her under the water. While they do that, Kohana is laughing her head off unaware that Sasuke was right behind her. He quietly walks up to her, than pushes her into the pool. Kohana came up from the water and glares up at Sasuke before laughing herself. Sasuke walks back into the pool and walks up to Kakashi who was blushing as he watched Kira.

Sasuke looks over at Kira then to Kakashi before he says, "You like her. Why don't you just admit it and go tell her?"

Kakashi looks over to Kira before he replies, "No, I don't care for her like that. I'm just her bodyguard."

Sasuke smirks as he replies, "Sure, whatever you say."

He then walks over to Kira and Kohana, standing right behind Kira, who was facing Kakashi waving to him. Sasuke looks over to Kakashi then back down to Kira's bikini strap. He then looks over to Kohana, who was distracted, before he quietly reaches up to the string on the back of the bikini and unties the knot, causing the top of the bikini to fall, exposing Kira's breast to Kakashi. Kohana suddenly stops as she sees this and stares horrified at what has just occurred. Kira stops laughing when she realizes the sudden breeze on her chest. She squeals as she covers her chest and ducks down in the water. Unfortunately, Kira did not cover herself soon enough because Kakashi had seen and was now blushing furiously. A deep red washes over Kira's face and she is quickly hidden by Kohana who uses the Instant-body Jutsu to appear in front of her and swipe up the bikini top.

Kohana glares at both men and says, "Look away or die!"

Kakashi quickly turns away and Sasuke turns away as he snickers to himself. Kohana helps Kira get the bikini back on under the water so none of the people who were in the area would see. Kira turns to look at Sasuke...

Kira turns to look at Sasuke only to find he was standing next to Kakashi who was still blushing. Kira looks over to them frowning.

She looks from one to the other before smiling as she replies with a smirk, "Did you boys enjoy the show! I hope you got a good look because it will only come once in a lifetime!"

She then turns to face Kohana whose mouth was dropped from what she heard.

Kira stands next to Kohana and says quietly, "Your husband is a pervert, I hope you know."

"He is not my husband!" Kohana says, a little too loud.

Sasuke looks at her strangely when he hears this and asks, "What exactly are you saying over there, Kira?"

Kira laughs and says, "I'm not telling!"

Kohana blushes furiously at her outburst and quickly goes under the water as she swims away to hide her blush.

"Aw, don't run, Kohana!" Kira yells as Kohana swims away.

Kira follows Kohana and laughs when Kohana stops and comes out of the water, squirting water out of her mouth and into her face.

"Take that!" Kohana says as she laughs.

The water has pushed both Kira's and Kohana's hair back, and they laugh as they start splashing each other.

Sasuke and Kakashi sweat-drop, and Sasuke asks, "What are they doing?"

Kakashi shrugs and says, "Girl stuff..."

When Kira and Kohana hear this, they look at each other and nod.

"Uh-oh," Kakashi says as he tenses.

Kohana and Kira turn to the boys and start splashing them. The boy's splashes them back, and they all laugh accept for Sasuke, who is always trying not to smile, and have a water fight. Once they stop splashing, Kira and Kohana look at each other knowingly. Kira gets in front of Kohana, who holds her above water, and starts kicking water, drowning the two boys. A few minutes later, Kira gets tired and stops kicking only to realize the two boys weren't in front of them anymore. Kira and Kohana look around, only to have both of them come out of the water from behind them. Kakashi grabs Kira and Sasuke grabs Kohana. As Kakashi holds on to Kira, his hand accidentally grabs a hold of one of her breasts. Realizing this, he pulls away quickly, only to have Kira tackle him. Kakashi holds on to her as he lifts her up, laying her gently on the cement. As she lies there, Kakashi lays on top of her, both of them staring into each other's eyes. Kohana wasn't paying attention as Sasuke had grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her in the air.

Kohana flails her legs as she holds on to Sasuke's arms and says, "What are you doing? Don't drop me!"

Sasuke smirks as he holds Kohana up out of the water, her back pressing against his bare chest. Her hair tickles his faces and he inhales deeply but discretely to keep her from knowing he smells her hair.

"Sasuke..!" she complains as she fears he will drop her in the water and she will get water up her nose.

Sasuke sets her back into the pool and holds her against his body.

"Do you really believe I will drop you?" he whispers in her ear quietly.

She becomes stiff in his arms and stutters, "I-I don't know..."

He presses his face against her neck and says, "I wouldn't..."

Kohana pulls away from him and dives under the water, swimming away. Sasuke smirks as he dives after her.

Kohana thinks to herself, "I mustn't let him see my blush. I can't..."

She swims under the water and keeps her eyes open to watch where she is going. Kohana finally sees a wall and decides to pause for a rest. She pulls her head up out of the water and takes a deep breath as she idles in the deep end. The water where she is at is 15 feet deep, the deepest the pool goes. This is the end of the pool where Genin ninja train to walk on water. Kohana looks back and sees Sasuke's shadow under the water coming toward her casually. She looks nervously at him swimming toward her and doesn't see the person jumping into the pool. A blond girl runs from the wall and jumps into the pool.

The sudden disturbance in the water causes Kohana to gasp as water sprays her face. She sinks under the surface of the water in her surprise as a wave pounds on top of her head. She loses her sense of direction under the water as water goes into her lungs from gasping in surprise. The water had stung her eyes, which were now closed, and she couldn't tell which way was up. Just when she feels her strength leaving her muscles from flailing her arms trying to reach something solid, an arm wraps around her waist and pulls her up to the surface. She takes a deep breath of air and starts coughing the water out of her lungs. She feels herself being set on concrete and opens her eyes to see she is sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet still in the water. Sasuke is sitting beside her, rubbing her back gently and watching her with concern.

"I thought you said you were from the Village Hidden in the Mist?" he says, talking about her lack of concentration in the water.

She nods her head and gets her breath back.

"Sometimes I can become disoriented. I tend to panic when I am surprised in the water like that. I have a bad experience of almost drowning when I was twelve. I had been swimming with some friends in the ocean and my legs got caught in the ropes that separated the swimming area from the ocean current. My brother saved me luckily," Kohana said with a hint of sadness.

"Where is your brother now?" he asks.

She looks down at the water sadly and says, "He is no longer here."

Sasuke looks at her with pity and says, "I'm sorry."

Kohana smiles and shakes her head saying, "Please don't be sorry for me. You have a worse past than I do. I couldn't imagine my whole family being killed by my own brother. I'm sorry this happened. I'll try to be more aware of my surroundings next time."

Sasuke just stares at her with a grin of relief. Kohana notices the blond girl who had alarmed her staring across the pool in jealousy.

"I'm sorry. I have a lot of fan girls," Sasuke says in regret.

Kohana laughs and says, "I find it funny! I've never known anyone with so many stalkers."

"Yeah, it's annoying," Sasuke says as he crosses his arms.

Kohana pushes him in the water suddenly and jumps in after him. Sasuke comes up to the surface and glares at her. Kohana giggles as she dives under the water again, heading back to the less deep end of the pool.

Kira stares up into Kakashi's eye as a blush slowly tints her cheeks. Kakashi is blushing, too, and he leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Kira slowly reacts by putting her arms around Kakashi's neck and kissing him back with the same gentle touch. Kakashi's hand travels from her waist up into her hair and he hesitates as he pulls his face away from her. They stare at each other for a moment until Kira finally speaks.


	23. Chapter 23

"Um, I, um…" Kira starts to say, but she quickly rolls out from under him and run into the changing room.

Kohana notices the certain change and looks at Kakashi asking, "What's wrong with Kira?"

Kakashi looks down and says, "I made a mistake."

"Uh-oh," Kohana says as she starts getting out of the water, "I'll go check on her."

Kohana goes into the changing room and a few minutes later she comes back out with a worried expression.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asks.

Kakashi asks, "Is she alright?"

Kohana says, "I don't know. She wasn't in there."

"We have to find her," Kakashi says with a sudden frighten yet determined look on his face.

He jumps out of the pool with Sasuke right behind him and they go into the changing room. Kohana goes into the changing room as well and changes quickly. They all meet and Kakashi has his mask back on.

"We'll go to the house first to see if she's there. If she isn't we'll need to search the village," Kakashi says.

Kohana nods and says, "I'm going to go see Lady Tsunade."

"Alright… I'll use my Sharingan to find her," Kakashi says as he pulls up the cover over his eye and activates his eye.

Sasuke nods and says, "I trust you'll get to the Hokage's safely since it's just up the road."

Kohana nods and jumps away with her bag over her shoulder.

Kohana runs into the Hokage's office and Tsunade looks up at her surprised.

"What's wrong, Kohana? Where is your body guard, Sasuke?" Tsunade asks when she sees Kohana's worry.

Kohana takes deep breathes from running and says, "Kira got upset at Kakashi for some reason and took off running! Now, Kakashi and Sasuke are out looking for her, but I know she isn't in the village anymore because I can sense it!"

Tsunade sighs and says to her assistant, "Shizune, send one of the Chunin to get Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura."

"Yes, ma'am..!" Shizune says as she runs out of the office.

Kohana raises her eyebrow and says, "Why don't you just send a Messenger Ninja..?"

Tsunade folds her hands in front of her and says, "All the messenger ninja are on missions. We're very short-handed so most Chunin are helping us today."

"I see," Kohana says as she stares worriedly out the window.

Soon, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura arrive.

Standing in front of Lady Tsunade, Kakashi asks, "What is it, Lady Tsunade? We were in the middle of trying to find Kira."

Lady Tsunade lays her head on top of her hands as she replies, "That is what I have brought you here for. It seems that Kohana knows where Kira is."

"How does she know that?" asks Sasuke.

Lady Tsunade stands up from her desk and walks to the side as she begins to explain, "Well, as you know, Kira and Kohana are tag-team ninja. This not only means they have to work as a team, but be in sync with each other. It gets to where they can even read each other's minds and sense each other's pain. They end up having really strong bonds."

As Sasuke and Kakashi listen to Tsunade, Kohana stands here the window, smiling and nodding her head to everything that was said.

"Kira's feeling anxious and confused. I don't know what you did, Kakashi, but she's never felt this way before. We need to find her quickly," Kohana says.

"But where could she be?" Sakura asks, obviously not understanding the concepts of tag team ninja.

"I can feel her presence. She's in the forest," Kohana says as she stares out into the trees through the window.

Naruto blinks as he says, "So, wait a sec… You're saying you can feel her? Whoa..."

She nods and says, "Yeah…"

Tsunade nods and says, "Alright, here's the plan: Kakashi and Kohana will lead Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. Your mission is to bring Kira back to the village. Naruto, if you even try to take on Orochimaru by yourself, I will forbid you from going on missions for the remainder of the year."

"What..! I don't believe it! Are you serious, Granny Tsunade?" Naruto freaks out with a wide face.

"Yes, and Sasuke, keep your distance from Orochimaru... There is no telling what could happen to the Curse Mark," she adds.

Sasuke nods as he stares at the ground. Sakura glares at Sasuke nervously as she remembers what happened the last time he was taken over by the Curse Mark.

"Don't worry, Sakura. If anything happens to Sasuke, we'll get him out of the way so he'll be safe. Besides, if Orochimaru attacks anybody, it will be me," Kohana says when she sees Sakura's expression.

Sakura just nods not seeming comforted by Kohana's words.

Lady Tsunade narrows her eyes as she says, "Maybe it's not such a good idea for Kohana to go out looking for Kira, with the risk of being attacked by Orochimaru. She should stay home with a body guard and wait there."

Kohana's mouth drops before she finally says, "I'm not as weak as you think I am, Lady Tsunade! There is nothing you can say that will convince me to stay! Besides, I'm the only one who can find her! I'd go anyway."

Tsunade sighs as she replies, "Fine! Just be careful."

Kohana stands up straight as she replies, "Yes, ma'am..!"

Tsunade lays her head against her hand again as she says, "Okay, you're dismissed."

Everyone bows and runs out of the building.

As they run to the forest, Kohana finally turns to Kakashi and asks, "So what exactly did you do to Kira?"

Kakashi looks down and says, "I told you, I made a mistake".

"That isn't good enough!" Kohana yells as she stops running, causing Naruto to fall flat on his face since he was behind her.

Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke stop a few feet ahead of her and look back.

Kohana looks furious as she holds up her fist saying, "If Kira gets hurt I'll crush you! I'll never forgive you! Do you understand me?"

Kakashi nods and says, "You'll have every right to hate me, and so will I".

"Good..!" Kohana says as she continues running.

Naruto rubs his face and says, "Ow that hurt..!"

"Suck it up, Naruto and let's go!" Sakura says as she waits on him.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi follow after Kohana's fleeting form.

Kira runs up to the house, opening the front door as she enters. Walking into the kitchen she rushes to the cabinets to pull out a glass for some water. Once she pours the water into the glass she quickly drinks it. With a satisfied sigh, Kira puts the glass in the sink. As she stands there leaning over the sink, she begins to remember the kiss that she had shared with Kakashi and how she ran away. As her face turns red once more she shakes her head in attempt to get rid of the memory and walks into the living room. As she stands in the living room, Kira gets an uneasy feeling.

She looks around thinking, "I think that I'm not alone in the house."

With that thought she walks up the stairs cautiously. Kira walks into her room and notices that the window was open.

"I don't remember leaving my window open," she says aloud.

She then turns to her dresser to grab her heart with wings necklace, when she suddenly hears an evil laughter coming from within her bathroom. Kira looks over to the bathroom with deep fear in her eyes, then to the open window. She then begins to walk to the window, only to stop and look back at her heart with wings necklace. She looks to the window then back at the necklace before she finally runs and grabs the necklace. Kira jumps out the window and over the village fence, taking off for the forest. As she finally enters the forest, she looks behind her to see if she was being followed. Not seeing anyone, Kira stops at a small pond, just a mile from the village.

"I hope Kohana, Kakashi, and Sasuke are alright. Hopefully, whoever was in the house followed me, so they won't hurt Kohana, Kakashi, or Sasuke," Kira says quietly to herself.

Kira walks over to a tree and sits down as she thinks to herself, "I wonder if running away was such a great idea. Well, I did lead away a potential threat; that is a plus. Although, I'm pretty sure Kakashi won't want anything to do with me any time soon. He may even hate me."

Kira sighs as she lets her head fall and she begins to cry over the huge mistake she had made.

"Aw, poor Kira… Did your boyfriend, Kakashi, dump you? What to do…" a sinister voice fills the pond area.

Kira looks up with fright and stands up asking, "Who's there? That sounded like… Orochimaru…"

An ominous shadow of somebody appears to her right, so she turns and looks to see Orochimaru standing, in all his glory, with an evil look on his face.

A pulse of fear shoots through Kira's body and she asks, "What are you doing here?"

Orochimaru laughs and says, "My dear, what other reason would I have, except that I am here for you. You fell right into my little trap."

Kira smirks and says, "You forget that I am fast, and I am also a master of escape. A tag team ninja is never left unprepared. See ya!"

Kira turns to run away but stops when Kabuto appears in front of her.

"K-Kabuto..! What are you doing here?" Kira asks as she stops.

Kabuto smirks and says, "Sorry, Kira, but there will be no escape for you this time."

Kira turns to run back to the village only to see another man appear. She turns toward the pond only to see another ninja appear with a metal fan hooked to his wrist. The man behind her laughs evilly and Kira freezes.

"I recognize that laugh… You're the one who was in my house!" she says when she turns to look at the other ninja who appeared to have no weapons.

"You have nowhere left to run, Kira. Just give up already and come quietly. Save yourself the agony you'll be in if you resist," Orochimaru says as he holds one bandaged hand for her to take.

Kira looks at the hand as if it were going to come alive and says, "And what would happen if I go with you, besides keeping my life? What would be the benefit?"

Orochimaru's face looks hungry as he says, "Oh, I can guarantee you will have everything you need for the rest of your life, and I will consider leaving Kohana alone…"

Kira holds one hand to her mouth in thought as she thinks, "Okay, if I refuse, then I will be killed... If I go, then I can escape the first chance I get. I mean, me and Kohana did it once. I'm sure I can do it again."

"Well, my dear?" Orochimaru asks, becoming impatient.

She looks up at him and says, "Alright, I'll go with you, but you must promise to leave Kohana alone."

Orochimaru smiles evilly and says, "I promise I will leave Kohana alone if you come with me…"

Kira nods and shakes Orochimaru's hand saying, "It's a deal."

"I knew you'd see it my way, my dear," he says as he pulls Kira to his body by her hand.

He wraps his snaky body around her and says, "Let's go before those fools catch up to us."

Kira drops her necklace on the ground, knowing Kohana would find it. She had wrapped one of her chakra threads around the necklace so Kohana would be able to follow them.

"I hope she finds it," Kira thinks to herself.

Kira feels repulsed by the very thought of being near or this close to Orochimaru and she feels dizzy because of the sick feeling in her stomach.

Kohana is jumping from tree to tree with her team and Kakashi following her. She suddenly feels a surge of fear shoot through her body's nervous system causing her to stop in mid-jump, landing on a branch.

"Kira…" she says in worry.


	24. Chapter 24

START

"What is it?" Kakashi asks, hearing the worry in her voice.

Kohana stares with a look of fear on her face and says, "Something is wrong. We have to hurry before we're too late!"

Kohana starts running again with everyone following, worry driving them forward. When they arrive at a pond, Kohana stops beside a tree.

"She's been here," Kohana says as she picks one of Kira's hairs off the tree trunk.

"You must have good tracking skills, too," Sakura says amazed at her discovery.

Kohana nods as she walks toward the water searching for any signs.

"Oh no..!" Kohana says as she drops to the ground to pick something up.

"What is it?" Sasuke asks as he appears at Kohana side.

Everyone huddles around her and she says, "She dropped her necklace. She would never leave this behind! But look… there is a chakra thread on it."

"Wow, a chakra thread?" Naruto asks amazed.

Kohana nods and says, "It's a thread connected to Kira's chakra points. When we're on missions, we use her chakra threads to find our way through enemy territory. Usually it is attached to the back of her neck so it blends in with her hair."

"I see… Let's follow it before she runs out of chakra," Kakashi says as he looks at the necklace.

Kohana nods and holds the necklace in her hand as she follows the chakra thread with everyone following behind her.

Kira starts feeling exhausted so she thinks quickly.

"I should break off the thread before Orochimaru and Kabuto notice how tired I'm getting. Please let Kohana notices where we're heading," Kira thinks.

She makes the chakra thread wrap around a lock of her hair and she reaches back with a small ninja star and cuts the lock off. She looks around to make sure nobody notices and sighs in relief when she sees they are too busy concentrating on jumping. Kira smirks as she speeds up next to Kabuto. A few minutes go by before Kabuto finally stops, causing Orochimaru and the two other ninja to stop as well.

Kabuto turns to Kira and says coldly, "Learn your place in line. I travel behind Lord Orochimaru, not you."

Kira's eyes narrow as she replies coldly, "Oh shut up! As a tag team ninja, my squad consists of just two people, me and Kohana. We always travel side by side, unless we are going in a formation because of our enemy, other than that as far as I'm concerned, little boy, you are still just a Chunin, which means I'm higher ranking than you. Be thankful I don't kick you to the back."

Kabuto growls angrily replying, "Oh, really..? What about Lord Orochimaru?"

Kira looks over to Orochimaru, who was watching the two with interest, as she continues, "I see him as a higher ranking ninja than me, that's what."

Kabuto attacks in his rage and Kira jumps back to avoid Kabuto's attack. All of a sudden, six multiple clones of Kira appear, surrounding Kabuto. Kabuto frowns as he quickly destroys all of the clones and begins to look around for the real Kira.

"Where are you? Where did you go?" Kabuto yells as he searches for her.

"Hey, idiot, up here..!" comes the voice of Kira, who was sitting up on a branch just above Orochimaru.

She waves at him with a smile on her face as she continues, "Looking for something!"

Kabuto glares at her before he attacks her once more, only to have her fall backwards, letting herself hang from the branch.

She drops and lands on her feet saying, "Too slow! Let's continue, shall we?"

Kabuto glares as he clenches his fists and stays quiet when he sees Orochimaru give him a glare. Kira doesn't see this and waits for Orochimaru to keep moving. When Orochimaru continues, Kira follows and Kabuto tries to keep one step ahead of her.

Kohana sighs and says, "When will this chakra thread end? Oh, look; an end!"

She points up ahead and slides to a stop. She reaches down and picks up a lock of hair which was fading into gray.

"Kira used her hair to keep the thread alive. She must have been getting exhausted. I was wondering when she would take a break," Kohana says as she shows the lock of hair to everyone.

"But where is she going?" Naruto asks.

Kohana smiles and says, "We're heading toward Orochimaru's hideout. It's near the Land of Rice Patties, aka Land of Onigiri."

Naruto looks stupid as he asks, "Uh, Land of Rice Patties..? I'm hungry now..."

Everyone does an anime fall.

Sakura stands up and punches him in the head yelling, "How can you be hungry at a time like this!"

Naruto puts his hand over his head saying, "Ow..! I can't help it!"

Kakashi turns toward the direction Kira had gone and says, "Let's go. You can eat a snack on the way, Naruto, just don't fall behind."

Naruto sighs and says, "Alright..."

He pulls a dried rice cake from his bag and swallows it whole.

"I'm ready!" he says as he pats his tummy.

They anime fall again and soon continue to the Land of Rice Patties. When they arrive, Kohana goes around the village and heads straight for Orochimaru's hideout.

Kohana stops on a tree branch and says, "Alright, everyone, the hide out is just up ahead. We're in Sound territory. Be on your guard. Anything can happen from this point onward. Sakura, if Sasuke starts getting sick from his Curse Mark get him as far away from here as you can."

Sakura nods and says, "Right..."

Kakashi says, "From this point on, Sakura and Sasuke will be on a team with Kohana. Naruto, you will be with me. Let's go."

Kohana nods and says, "If you get hurt, Kakashi, send Naruto and we'll send Sakura to you for healing."

Kakashi nods and says, "Let's move."

Everyone nods and they leap ahead to the hide out. When they arrive, they stop at the top of stairs. Stone steps lead down into an entrance to a one story building which goes down into the ground.

"Naruto, send a shadow clone down to test for traps," Kakashi says as he stares at the building.

Naruto nods and says, "Shadow Clone Jutsu..!"

He sends the clone down the steps and everyone watches tensely as it enters the building. When nothing happens, Naruto's clone waves back with a grin to let them know it is safe. They all run down the steps and follow the shadow clone. They keep the shadow clone in front the whole time. They finally reach a three way split in the corridor.

"Ah, great, we need three teams now!" Naruto says angrily.

Kohana shakes her head and says, "The middle leads to Orochimaru's throne room. The one on the right is bed chambers. The one on the left is a pool area."

Kakashi nods and says, "We'll go down the middle. You guys go down the right. They wouldn't be in the pool area but I'll send a summons down there anyway. Summoning Jutsu..!"

He summons his little dog and Kakashi says, "I need you to go down that hallway. Check things out and report back to me."

The little dog nods and says, "Alright! See ya soon!"

The dog goes down the hall and they all take their own corridors.

Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Kira walk down the hall with bedrooms on both sides, and Kabuto dismiss the other two ninja.

Orochimaru smirks and says, "Kabuto, prepare a drink for Kira. She must be thirsty from the long trip..."

Kabuto smiles in a knowing way and says, "Yes, Lord Orochimaru..."

Kabuto bows and walks away to get the drink...

"Come with me, my dear. I want have a little chat," Orochimaru says he puts his arm around Kira and leads her to a room at the end of the hall.

"Okay..." Kira says nervously as she secretly hopes Kohana arrives soon.

Orochimaru opens the door at the end of the hall and lets Kira walk in first. There is a large futon bed lying on the floor with thick black blankets. There is a rack of clothes in a corner of the room and a bathroom. There is a small table with two sitting pads on the floor in another corner and Orochimaru sits on one of the pads.

"Please, sit down, my dear," Orochimaru says.

Kira nods and sits on the other sitting pad on her legs. They sit in an awkward silence until Kabuto enters the room with a glass of pink liquid.

"Here you go," Kabuto says as he sets the glass on the table.

Orochimaru dismisses him and he leaves the room. Kira takes the drink and slowly swishes it in her mouth to test it for poisoning.

"Doesn't taste poisoned," she thinks to herself.

She swallows it and smiles saying, "Watermelon... It's my favorite!"

Orochimaru smiles and says, "Drink up, my dear. You need your strength."

Kira smiles as she drinks the entire glass of pink liquid.

"It tastes so good. What is it?" Kira asks as she smiles.

Orochimaru puts his chin on his hand as he says, "Just something I whipped up especially for you. I call it, Innocent Seduction..."

Kira raises her eyebrow at him and says, "That's a funny name. Why would you call it that?"

Orochimaru smiles and says, "You'll see..."

She looks at him funny and says, "Are you feeling okay?"

He laughs and says, "Oh, it is I who should be asking you if you feel well, my dear."


	25. Chapter 25

Kira looks at him strangely and suddenly her eyes widen and glaze over. She sighs as she falls over to the side, her eyes closing as she lands on the futon which was next to the table. Orochimaru laughs evilly as he stands and sits on the futon next to Kira. He pulls her head onto his lap. Kira slowly starts to wake up and snuggles up to Orochimaru's stomach.

Orochimaru looks down at her sadistically and says, "Wake up, my sweet. It's time to greet our visitors."

Kira sits up and her eyes seem glazed over. When she speaks, her voice sounds seductive almost.

"What are you talking about?"

Orochimaru smirks as he says, "Of course, I almost forgot."

He then leans in and kisses Kira on the lips.

"Okay, my sweet it is time to greet our visitors," Kira says.

A sweet smile appears on her face as she stands up along with Orochimaru.

He says," Of course my dear."

Orochimaru smirks as he turns to walk out the room.

In the hallway, Kabuto walks up to them saying, "Lord Orochimaru, our guests are almost here."

Kabuto looks over to Kira and smirks as he asks, "So how did the potion go?"

Lord Orochimaru smirks as he says, "Why don't we ask Kira our self."

They look to Kira who smiles as she cuddles Orochimaru's arm and says, "That drink was delicious, my sweet."

"I'd say it worked well, my Lord, "Kabuto says as he presses a button on the wall.

Orochimaru grins evilly and says, "Yes, I believe it worked perfectly."

A secret passageway reveals itself and the three walk into the passage.

They enter a room with a chair in the front of it and Orochimaru sits there, pulling Kira into his lap, and says, "I will enter the great hall when I feel it is necessary."

Kabuto nods and says, "I will go there and wait for them to arrive, my Lord."

Orochimaru nods as he holds Kira to him. Kabuto leaves through a different door which leads to a hallway that is illuminated by torches on each pillar.

Kakashi and Naruto are walking down the hallway on the right with the bed chambers. They pass several doors which have seals on them and finally come to a room at the end of the hall.

"Be on your guard, Naruto. This could be it," Kakashi says as he pulls out a kunai.

Naruto nods as he pulls out a kunai of his own and says, "Right..."

Kakashi kicks the door open and looks around quickly. When he sees no one is there, he looks around the room for any signs of Kira or Orochimaru.

Kakashi looks at the table and says, "This must be Orochimaru's bed chambers. The clothes in the corner are obviously his."

Naruto checks the room twice and says, "There's nothing here."

Kakashi looks down at the futon and his eyes widen.

He grabs something from the futon and says, "It's a strand of Kira's hair. She must have been here. Let's go back and go down the other hallway, Naruto."

Naruto nods and says, "What's in this cup?"

Kakashi takes the cup from Naruto and smells it.

"Smells like watermelon flavor," Kakashi says.

His eyes widen and he says, "She must have drunk something. Watermelon is her favorite drink. Orochimaru must have poisoned her with something. We have to hurry!"

Naruto looks freaked out and says, "Poisoned her with what!"

Kakashi runs out of the room and talks while running, "I don't know, but I hope we're not too late!"

Naruto follows and says, "We won't be too late! Believe it!"

Kakashi rolls his eyes while thinking, "Please be alright..."

Kohana seems to be walking in an angle as she goes down the middle hallway, and Sasuke and Sakura follow her steps.

"Why are we walking like this?" Sasuke asks.

Kohana looks back at him and says, "There are traps all over this hallway. Haven't you noticed?"

Sakura says, "I noticed. Hey, look out!"

Kohana had been looking back at Sasuke and does not see a trip wire in front of her. Sakura jumps out of the way as small shuriken come from the ceiling. Kohana doesn't have time to move but Sasuke grabs her and pulls her to safety, landing on the floor.

Kohana looks up at Sasuke, who is on top of her, and sighs saying, "Thanks..."

Sasuke blushes and says, "No problem. Watch where you're walking next time..."

Kohana nods and says, "I'm sorry. I tell you two to be careful but I'm the one who tripped that trap. I'll pay attention next time."

Sakura sighs and says, "I'm glad you're alright. You scared me."

Kohana laughs and says, "Yeah, sorry..."

Sasuke gets off of her and helps her stand up again. They continue walking, paying more attention this time, and finally reach two tall, red doors.

"Whoa, these are huge!" Sakura exclaims.

"Wonder if Kira is behind those doors?" Sasuke wonders out loud.

Kohana shrugs and says, "Only one way to find out."

She slowly pushes the doors open and looks inside. It is totally dark so she pulls a flash light from her pocket and pulls the cap off. Sakura and Sasuke pull out their flashlights too and they enter the dark room. The doors close behind them and Sakura yelps in fright.

"No need to be scared, Sakura," a voice says in the dark.

Sakura gasps and asks, "Who is there?"

Kohana walks forward and she steps on a stone that sinks into the floor. The room is suddenly illuminated by torches lining the pillars, so they all put away their flashlights. Sakura's eyes widen when she sees Kabuto standing across the room in front of two other big doors.

"Kabuto..?" Sakura asks when she sees him.

Kabuto has a grin on his face as the light reflects off his glasses and he says, "Yes, it is I. What a surprise it is to see you've made it this far. Most usually are killed in the traps before they even make it half way."

Kohana glares at him and says, "Enough talk..! Where's Kira!"

Kabuto shrugs and says, "I don't know. Maybe she's here, maybe she's not here. Who knows? You should be more worried about yourself. You've been trying so hard to avoid getting close to Lord Orochimaru, but here you stand in his lair of all places. You should be trembling in fear."

Sakura freezes when she hears the Snake Sanin's name.

"Orochimaru is here..?" she whispers as her face is contorted with fear and shock.

"Sakura..!" Sasuke exclaims as he catches Sakura who had started to collapse in shock.

Kohana glances back at Sakura and Sasuke and says, "Sakura, this is no time to start being scared! You have nothing to worry about. You knew Orochimaru would probably be here. Be strong!"

Kabuto laughs and says, "Be strong? That little girl is so weak, she couldn't hurt a fly!"

Kohana glares at Kabuto and says, "Shut up! You don't know anything about Sakura! She's strong! If it weren't for her healing powers, I would probably be dead and your master wouldn't get any of my power!"

Kabuto laughs and says, "Alright, so she can heal, but so what? You can't defeat your enemy with healing powers. I have the ability to heal too. That doesn't mean I'm weak though. I've learned to use my medical powers against my enemies. If Sakura were strong, she would be able to do it too. But she is nothing..."

Sakura's eyes widen and she feels tears form in her eyes.

Sasuke looks at Sakura surprised and looks up at Kabuto and says, "You're wrong!"

Sakura and Kohana both gasp at Sasuke's outburst and look at him.

"Sasuke..?" Sakura whispers.

Sasuke glares at Kabuto and says, "Sakura may not be physically strong, but she is strong-willed. I was once taken over by the Curse Mark, and if it hadn't been for Sakura I would probably be on the wrong side right now."

Sakura looks at Sasuke and smiles.

Kohana grins and says, "That's right! Besides, Sakura doesn't need to be physically strong. Stop worrying about her and start worrying about how you're going to stop me from destroying you for kidnapping my best friend!"

Kabuto laughs and says, "You're right. Well, how do you know your friend is even here? She could be long gone by now. Even dead..."

Kohana feels anger rise in her chest as she says, "I can sense her! Now give her back to me or die!"

Kohana runs at Kabuto with a kunai drawn and goes to stab his throat.

"Kohana, no..!" Sasuke yells as he tries to stop her from attacking in rage.

Kohana is about to stab Kabuto's throat, but he grabs her wrist and throws her to the side, breaking her wrist in the process. Kohana yells out in pain as her wrist is snapped and she slides across the ground and slams into a pillar.


	26. Chapter 26

"No..!" Sasuke yells as he draws his windmill shuriken and runs at Kabuto.

Kabuto laughs and says, "You must be fooling yourselves! You cannot win!"

Sasuke suddenly disappears and reappears behind Kabuto, slicing him in half.

Sasuke's eyes widen as he says, "Damn it, substitution!"

Kabuto turns into the back pack that he had on his back and medical supplies spills all over the floor.

Sasuke looks around for Kabuto and says, "Come out and fight!"

Kohana lies on her side as she holds her wrist and mumbles, "Sasuke..."

Sasuke looks over to her and says, "Don't worry. I'll take care of him. Sakura, take a look at her wrist."

Sakura nods and goes over to Kohana. Kabuto appears from the shadows and starts fighting Sasuke with a large senbon needle against Sasuke's windmill shuriken.

Sakura sits Kohana up on her back and says "Let me take a look at your wrist."

She grabs Kohana's arm and examines her wrist.

"It's been snapped out of place, but I can put it back. Just hold still," Sakura says as she takes Kohana's wrist in both hands.

Kohana nods as she clenches her teeth in pain. Sakura's hands glow green as she finally puts the wrist back in place. Kohana yelps in pain, and bites her bottom lip. Sakura wraps Kohana's wrist securely in bandages to keep it from hurting as badly.

Kohana sighs and says, "I'll kill him for this."

She stands up and Sakura says, "Don't over-do it!"

Kohana smirks and says, "Don't worry. I'll just give him a good thrashing. Hey, Kabuto! I'm not done yet!"

Kabuto and Sasuke separate from their hand-to-hand combat when they hear Kohana speak.

Kabuto breathes hard and says, "Not finished yet? I was sure you wouldn't be able to continue."

Kohana walks over to Sasuke and says, "I'm nowhere near being finished with you. I'm going to beat you till you tell me where Kira is!"

Kohana makes hands signs and says, "Tatsu no Jutsu..! Lightning Style Technique!"

She holds her hand in a sign for dragon and electricity shoots out at Kabuto. Kabuto jumps out of the way, but the attack is not finished yet. Lightning continues to strike out at Kabuto and he is hit and slammed through two pillars and into a wall.

"Whoa..." Sakura and Sasuke exclaim as Kohana finishes the jutsu.

Kabuto falls to the ground and spits blood out onto the floor. After a few minutes, Kabuto shakily gets to his hands and knees and wipes the blood off his face.

"Damn you..." he says as he is finally able to get to his feet, stumbling as he does so.

The two doors behind Kabuto slowly open and a voice says, "I think that is enough, Kabuto. Let me handle this."

Kabuto looks back at the doors and says, "But, my Lord, I can deal with them."

Lord Orochimaru appears from the shadows of the doors and says, "I know you can, but I think you've over-done yourself."

Sakura freezes in her place, Kohana glares at him, and Sasuke looks wide eyed at Orochimaru. Orochimaru walks into the room and smiles evilly at everyone.

"Hello, Kohana, it is good to see you again."

Kohana glares at him and yells, "Where is Kira? What did you do with her! Tell me!"

Orochimaru laughs evilly and says, "Oh, I did nothing with her. The question is what will I do with her?"

Kohana feels the anger rise in her chest again as she yells, "You better not have done anything to her!"

Orochimaru steps to the side and says, "Why don't you ask her yourself, if I have done anything to her."

Kira walks into the room with her eyes glazed over and smiles down at Kohana.

"Tell them how you feel, my dear," Orochimaru says to Kira.

Kakashi and Naruto barge into the room at this time. Kakashi sees Kohana, Sakura, and Sasuke... Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Kira are standing closely nit.

When he sees Kira, he runs up to Kohana and says, "What's going on? Why is she smiling like that?"

Naruto runs up to Sakura and Sasuke and stands next to them, glaring at Orochimaru.

Kohana shrugs and says, "I don't know. Kira, get away from him, hurry!"

Kira just smiles with the same glazed look in her eye as she speaks.

"Of course, my love," the stepping forward she answers, "I'm fine and very happy. There is no reason for you to be here, so you can leave now. Bye."

Kira turns and walks back to Orochimaru who wraps his snake-like arms around her, pulling her closer to him as if to say without words that she was his and no longer in their reach.

Kohana blinks as she looks up at her best friend thinking, "I don't understand... What's gotten into her?"

Kakashi steps next to Kohana and angrily says, "Enough of your trick, Orochimaru! Either you can give Kira back to us or we'll take her by force."

Orochimaru laughs lowly as he says, "She is no longer your concern, Kakashi. Why don't you and your ninja turn around and leave and I'll pretend you were never here in the first place. Of course, Kohana must stay as well..."

Kakashi growls as he pulls out a large kunai saying, "Never..! I'm not leaving without, Kira!"

Kohana pulls out several small shuriken saying, "Yeah..! I am not going to stay either! I'd rather die!"

Kabuto laughs evilly, "That can be arranged..."

Orochimaru narrows his eyes at Kabuto saying, "Do not kill Kohana. Get rid of the other fools."

He smirk saying, "With pleasure..."

Before Kabuto can act on his orders, Kohana throws her small shuriken at him, anger pulsing through her veins.

"I won't let you do this to her!" Kohana yells as she draws her sword and runs toward Orochimaru.

Kabuto reflects the small shuriken by using a chakra pulse which is a chakra barrier. Kabuto tries to keep Kohana from attacking Orochimaru, but Kakashi and Naruto intercept him.

Kohana runs at Orochimaru with her sword ready yelling, "Get out of the way, Kira!"

Orochimaru grins as he lets Kira go telling her, "Fight her, my love. Don't kill her. I still want her with us."

Kira smiles as she says in a daze, "Yes, my darling..."

She then plunges forth and intercepts Kohana's sword with a shuriken.

Kohana's eyes widen in shock at what just happened as she says to Kira, "Kira! What are you doing? Why are you protecting that snake?"

Kira jumps back a few feet before responding, "He is my love and I will protect him with my life!"

Kakashi stops in shock at Kira's response, long enough for Kabuto to take a swing at him but miss. Kakashi runs over to Kira as he tells Kohana to take his place fighting Kabuto. Kohana nods and runs to battle Kabuto as Kakashi tries to get Kira to come to her senses.

Once in front of her he looks into her eyes saying "Kira you must listen to my voice. Whatever Orochimaru has done to you, you must fight it! Don't you remember me? Kakashi... I am Kakashi Hatake. I am your guardian!"

Kira's eyes seem to flicker from glazed to normal but back to glaze again as she tries to move around Kakashi to get to Kohana like Orochimaru had ordered. Kakashi knocks the weapon out of Kira's hands and pins her to the ground, straddling her hips, his knees and holding her arms to her side with his hands.

"You must listen to me, Kira!" Kakashi yells as he looks into Kira's eyes.

Kira struggles to get out of his grip but she stops when she feels something soft and smooth pressing against her lips. Kakashi is bent over her with his lips over her mouth. A pulse rings through Kira's head as he eyes widen in recognition. Struggling was now wrong to her, giving in was now right. Hate for Orochimaru spilled into her mind once again as her heart pulses throughout her body again. Her eyes return to normal and slowly close as she savors the kiss.

Kakashi pulls away, looking into her eyes saying, "You must remember me... Return to the Kira I know... and care for..."

Kira's eyes flutter as they clear and turn to their normal green color.

She smiles up at him saying, "Care for? Huh, what's going on? Where are we? I feel like I was asleep."

Kohana squeals happily as she says, "Yes! She's back! In your face, Orochimaru..!"

Orochimaru just smirks as he says, "What do you mean? This is a fixable set back."

Kohana looks at him confused as she repeats, "Fixable set back; what do you mean?"

Orochimaru gives a low laugh as he says, "Just watch and you'll see."

Orochimaru looks over to Kabuto who nods as he attacks Kohana, slicing her in the stomach and causing her to fall to the ground unconscious. Orochimaru looks over to Kira whose eyes were wide in shock.

Kira looks at Orochimaru as he says, "Now, my dear, you remember our little deal don't you? You come with me or I kill your dearest friend Kohana."

Kira's head falls as she pulls away from Kakashi, disappearing and reappearing next to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru wraps his arms around her as Kakashi yells, "Kira, do not do it. You don't have to do this!"

Kira keeps her head down as Orochimaru pulls her to him. Kira wraps her arms around Orochimaru and gives a small smirk as she slips a shuriken out from her sleeve. Her smile gets even bigger as she stabs Orochimaru and disappears, only to reappear next to Kakashi. Kakashi looks down at her confused and surprised; speechless. Orochimaru's eyes and face look hostile as he reaches for the shuriken protruding from his back, pulling it out with ease. He looks at it and glares when he sees his blood drip from the tip.

"You will pay dearly for that my dear," Orochimaru says as he throws the shuriken at Kohana's unconscious form.

Sasuke kneels in front of Kohana's body, blocking Orochimaru's shuriken with his windmill shuriken.

"Your blood streak ends here," Sasuke says as he holds his windmill shuriken in front of him.

Orochimaru becomes infuriated as he holds his hand toward Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widen as he screams in pain, dropping his shuriken, as he holds his curse mark.

"Sasuke..!" Sakura yells concerned.

Naruto and Sakura had been fighting Kabuto but they stop when they hear Sasuke's scream.

Kabuto looks at Orochimaru with a smirk as he says "Let me finish this, Lord Orochimaru. I can take care of these weaklings."

Orochimaru nods and says, "Make sure they do not escape. You know what to do."

Kabuto grins as he eyes Sakura and Naruto.

"As for you, my dear, I am afraid I must leave you behind this time. I'm sure we'll see each other very soon though," Orochimaru says as he lowers his hand away from Sasuke.

Sasuke stops screaming as he collapses next to Kohana.

Kira glares at him saying, "My name is Kira! Get it through your thick slimed head!"

Orochimaru ignores her as he disappears into the shadows saying, "Until next time, my dear..."

Kira gives him her most famous death glare.

Kakashi runs toward him yelling "Get back here, coward!"

Kabuto intercepts Kakashi before he can reach Orochimaru's retreating form, stopping him in mid-attack.

"Oh no, you don't... You're not going anywhere."

Kakashi glares and says, "Get out of the way!"

Kabuto laughs evilly as he throws a series of kunai knives at Kakashi and Kira. The pair jumps back out of the way to dodge the kunai, unable to run after Orochimaru who was already gone. Kohana kneels next to Sasuke who was shaking in pain from his Curse Mark since he was so close to Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Kohana asks as she rolls Sasuke onto his back.

Sasuke nods as he grits his teeth in pain. Sakura runs over to them to help inspect Sasuke's condition.

"Damn..!" Kakashi yells and lands in front of Sasuke and Sakura and Kohana with Kira beside him.

Naruto runs toward Kabuto yelling, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

There are now twenty Naruto running to attack Kabuto.

Kira turns her attention to Naruto to watch all the clones hit Kabuto at once before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"No way..! How did he do that?" Naruto says in surprise.

Kira continues to watch as she replays what just happened in her mind trying to figure out how the clones were destroyed. Kira looks over to everybody to see that everyone's attention was on Sasuke. She looked over to Naruto who was fighting Kabuto alone. One hit after the other but it did no good. Kira looked back at everyone once more to see if anyone besides herself was going to give Naruto a hand. Seeing that everyone was too concerned with Sasuke she stood up and ran over to where Naruto and Kabuto were fighting. Kira throws a punch at Kabuto only to have him jump back a few feet. Kira runs toward him once more only to be stopped by a trap door, which she falls through screaming.

The door in the floor closes up as Naruto screams, "Kira! Give her back or I'll-!"

Naruto was interrupted by Kabuto saying, "Or you'll do what?"

Naruto growls yelling, "I'll rip you to shreds!"

Kabuto laughs saying, "I doubt that very much."

Naruto looks angry as he makes another shadow clone of himself. He holds his hand out as he starts making the Rasengan. Kakashi and Kohana turn their attention to the fight once they notice Kira is gone.

"Take care of Sasuke, Sakura," Kohana says as she runs over toward Naruto and Kakashi.

Kakashi yells, "What did you do with Kira!"

Kabuto smirks as he pushes his glasses up on his nose.

"Somewhere you can't find her," Kabuto says.

Kohana starts getting angry as she yells, "You better tell me where she is or I'll kill you!"

Kabuto says, "Try it..."

Naruto suddenly breaks into a run yelling, "Rasengan..!"

Kakashi and Kohana watch, praying Naruto's attack works.

Kabuto makes several hands signs and yells, "Earth Rising Jutsu..!"

The ground under Naruto's feet shoots up under him, slamming him into the ceiling with a scream. His Rasengan disappears along with his shadow clone.

Kohana gasps yelling, "Naruto..!"

She turns to Kabuto with a glare and says, "I'm getting tired of you hurting my friends! Bring Kira back!"

Kohana runs toward Kabuto in her anger, but before she reaches him the ground beneath her is gone as a trap door opens and she falls with a scream. Just as the floor had done to Kira, the trap door closes before Kakashi has a chance to go after her. Naruto is released from the ceiling and he falls to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Naruto gets off the ground and says," Give us back Kohana and Kira! Now..!"

Kabuto gives a smirk as he says," Sorry, I just can't do that. Orochimaru has many plans for both of them."

Kakashi walks up next to Naruto as he says, "You're wasting your time. Neither Kira nor Kohana will fight for Orochimaru. You're wasting your time with them."

Kabuto begins to turn and walk away as he replies, "Oh but that isn't what lord Orochimaru has in mind for them at all, especially Kira."

Kakashi gets angry and runs toward the fading image of Kabuto yelling, "He better not laid a hand on Kira or I'll kill him!"

Kabuto replies by disappearing with a dark laugh echoing through the room.

Kohana slowly starts regaining consciousness. She opens her eyes only to find herself surrounded in darkness. The concrete floor is cold and damp and she shivers from the cold. She slowly starts to sit up only to lie back down as her head pounds in pain.

"I must have hit my head," Kohana thinks to herself.

Light suddenly pours into the room and a figure's shadow is cast on the concrete floor. Kohana turns her head and looks over to the doorway. She squint her eyes at the blinding light.

"I see you are awake. My Lord will be pleased to hear this," a male's voice floats through the air.

Kohana blinks as she slowly sits up this time and says, "Where am I?"

The male voice laughs saying, "You'll find out soon enough, young one."

The door closes and Kohana is left in the dark once again. She feels around the floor and finds a wall behind her. She pulls herself up to her feet shakily and feels along the wall for the door with little hope of it being unlocked. Instead of finding the door she feels bars.

"What the hell..?" she mumbles.

Kohana walks until she no longer feels bars but she feels the concrete wall again. She circles the room again and again until she finally yells in frustration and sits on the floor to pout.

Meanwhile, Kira sits in the same room as she did before. Kira looks around recognizing the room and knowing that she has been here before.

"I'm in the same room as before. Oh how delightful!" she says with sarcasm dripping from her lips.

"I'm glad you like it, my dear."

Kira turns toward the voice which she knows all too well.

"Orochimaru, didn't I tell you that if you called me 'dear' again I was going to slit your throat and pull out you voice box for you to see!" Kira replies in anger.

Orochimaru just continues to smile as he walks over and sits down in front of her.

Kira watches this with the deepest of hatred in her eyes as she says, "What happened? I would ask where I am, but I already know that answer."

Kira crosses her arms in anger as Orochimaru begins to explain, "Well, it's very simple, my dear. You fell though one of my trapdoors and so did your dear friend Kohana. Now you're here as my permanent guest once more. I bet you thought you were going to escape, well guess again... And now I not only have you my darling, but your friend Kohana too."

Kira's eyes widen in fear as she responds, "What did you do with her and what are you going to do with us?"

Orochimaru stands up and walks over to the window as Kabuto walks in with a drink and sits it down, before standing back up in silence to listen for his next orders. Orochimaru grins but Kira cannot see it since his back is to her.

"All you need to know, Kira, is if you do as you're told she will be unharmed," he says.

Kira death glares him as she says, "Oh really..? Well, I guess the only thing I can say to that is... BITE ME!"

Orochimaru turns slowly to face Kira with an evil grin on his face saying, "With pleasure..."

He disappears and Kira gasps in surprise. She looks around but does not see him. Kabuto grins as he leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. Kira shrugs and sits down staring at the drink Kabuto had left. Kira's whole face turns red as she thinks around Orochimaru's response to what she had said.

She then says to herself, "That man... or weird creature... whatever he is... I swear I was ready for the anger, but that I wasn't ready for at all."

She continues to look at the drink as she cocks her head to the side saying to herself, "Why does looking at this drink give me this neutral déjà vu?"

She picks up the drink and brings it to her nose as she smells of it. She smiles at the familiar scent of watermelon before bringing it to her lips and drinking it all.

"I wonder what that weird feeling I had was about. Oh well, can't do anything about it now," Kira lies down on her back and slowly closes her eyes and drifts to sleep.

Kohana is sitting on the floor in her small prison cell with her back against the wall and her knees tucked to her chest with her head down. She hears the door open again and sees light from the corner of her eye. Her eyes get smaller as she looks up at the door and sees a dark figure, but this figure is not like the one before. It is taller and slimmer.

"Why the long face, Kohana? Don't you enjoy the alone time you're getting in here?" comes a snake-like voice.

Kohana glares and says, "I'd like to punch you in your ugly face, Orochimaru. Where is Kira? If you hurt her, I swear I'll kill you."

Orochimaru laughs and says, "I love it when I'm threatened like that... This makes twice in one day!"

Kohana stands up and walks toward the bars separating her from beating the hell out of Orochimaru.

"If only you would open this door, I'd show you I'm serious," she says.

He laughs and says, "Yes, that is what makes it even more delicious is you are serious about it. You have nothing to fear, Kohana. Kira is safe in my bed."

Kohana glares as she says, "If you call sharing the same bed with a filthy snake 'safe', I'm afraid to find out what it's like to share a room with you."

Orochimaru says, "You have no idea..."

Kohana's anger flares as she pulls her fist back and tries to punch Orochimaru through the space in the bars only he is just out of her reach. He laughs evilly as he reaches up and grabs her wrist with a bandaged hand. Kohana instinctively tries to pull her wrist back but Orochimaru has a tight grip on her; tight enough it hurts.

"You are so fiery! I can't wait to have your power!" he says as he grips her wrists.

Orochimaru suddenly pulls her forward, causing her to be pressed against the bars.

"Let me go..." Kohana says through gritted teeth.

Orochimaru smirks as he leans toward her face.

"If you didn't notice, you're in no position to give orders," he says as he pulls his face back and looks at her arm.

Orochimaru moves his hold from her wrist down to her elbow and grabs her hand with his other hand. His mouth opens, revealing sharp snake fangs dripping with poisonous saliva.

"What are you doing?" Kohana asks as she tries to pull her arm back.

Orochimaru laughs as he leans down and bites into Kohana's wrist. Kohana screams in pain as she feels something burn through her veins up her arm and then through her whole body. A black aura circles around her wrist where he keeps biting her and he finally pulls away. Kohana continues to scream in pain as she drops to her knees with Orochimaru still holding on to her arm.

"Let me go!" Kohana screams as tears of pain fall down her cheeks.

"Now do you see who is more powerful?" Orochimaru asks as he lets her arm go.

Kohana lets her arm fall limp at her side as she scoots away from the bars, pressing her back against the wall.

"Now, I'll be back as soon as I finish with Kira. You think about how you act the next time I am in your presence," Orochimaru says as he leaves the room.

Kohana cries as she looks down at her wrist, cradling it in her lap, and her eyes widen as she realizes a Curse Mark is starting to appear...

A cold shiver flows over Kira's body, and she slowly wakes up from it. She rolls over to push herself into a sitting position only to come face-to-face with Orochimaru. Kira doesn't react, still drowsy from sleep.

"Hello, my dear. Did you sleep well?" he asks in his snake-like voice.

Still half-asleep and affected by Orochimaru's potion which was in her drink, Kira giggles.

"Yeah..!" she says with a smile.

Orochimaru reaches out with a bandaged hand and grabs the back of Kira's neck, pulling her toward him. He puts his mouth on Kira's neck and licks with his slimy tongue all the way up to her jaw line. She shivers as the cold air makes her wet neck colder. On the inside, Kira was freaking out from the grossness, but the potion in her body would not allow her to control herself enough to move away.

"I will make you mine soon, Kira... And then you will be under my control," Orochimaru whispers in her ear with a controlling voice.

Orochimaru begins to fondle her as he continues to kiss her. Kira moans as everything goes blurry. Next thing she knows she is standing with Kakashi. She gives him a big hug and they kiss. Everything comes back to her and she wakes up a few hours later. Kira wakes up lying naked under covers. Kira feels light headed as the potion slowly wears off and she is in the right state of mind. Flashbacks start to come to her but she quickly pushes them back and replaces them with thoughts of Kakashi. Kira gets dressed quickly before there is a knock on the door and Kabuto walks in with food.

He places it on the table before he says," So did you enjoy yourself last night?"

Kira begins to remember last night but blocks it out of her head as she replies," Just keep me in the dark about it. I don't want to know."

Kabuto turns to leave.

When he gets to the door he stops and without looking back he says, "I could hear you all the way down the hall."

Kira gets shivers from the thoughts that went thought her head but recovers quickly as she replies in a dark tone, "I could hear you all the way down the hall, too. It was very awkward. You kept yelling 'Oh, Kimimaro! Oh, Kimimaro..!'"

Kira bursts out laughing at her comment as Kabuto turns and attacks her. He has Kira up against the wall with a kunai to her throat.

Kira yells and Orochimaru runs in.

Orochimaru kicks Kabuto in his left side sending him into the adjacent wall and dropping the kunai. Orochimaru walks over to Kabuto. Kabuto holds his left side in pain as he kneels on his hands and knees.

Orochimaru stands above him saying, "If you ever lay a harming hand on her again, you will be deeply sorry, Kabuto. Leave us at once and go check on our other guests."

Kabuto stands up shakily and bows saying, "Yes, Master Orochimaru, forgive me."

Kabuto leaves the room, and Orochimaru turns to Kira to see if she is hurt.

"Are you hurt, my dear? Kabuto's punishment will be great," he says as he walks over to her.

Kira smirks as she says, "I'm okay, you don't have to punish him you do know that? He's kind of my own personal punching bag. His sudden violence reminds me of my brother."

Orochimaru looks at her with curiosity as he asks, "You have a brother?"

Kira corrects him saying, "I had a brother. He died along with the rest of my clan."

Orochimaru smirks and says, "What a sad tragedy."

Kira shrugs away the sad memories by responding, "Bad things happen. You can't avoid them. The only things you can do are grin and bear it."

Orochimaru continues to smirk at her as he observes her.

He thinks to himself, "It seems the effect of the potion is wearing off quickly. Oh well, no need to control her like that any longer. I have what I want inside of her."

Orochimaru starts to walk away from her saying, "You should eat before your food gets cold."

He then leaves the room.

Kohana is curled up in the corner of her prison cell clutching her wrist to her chest. She whimpers in pain as her body breaks out in a sweat and her breathing fastens. The door to the prison opens and light fills the room. Kohana closes her eyes because she is sensitive to the light.

"How are you doing?" Kabuto's voice asks.

She looks up at him with pain clear in her eyes and says, "Leave... me... alone..!"

Kabuto smirks as he walks down the steps and slides a tray under the gap in the bars.

"Here is your dinner. Eat it while it is hot," Kabuto says as he walks away.

"Why are you... doing this to me?" Kohana asks as she moans in pain.

Kabuto stops and doesn't look at her as he says, "You should give in to the pain and let the Curse Mark take you. Sasuke was not strong enough to control it so Kakashi sealed it away. Unfortunately, you don't have that luxury. If you continue to fight the curse, it will tear you apart."

Kabuto leaves and locks the door behind him. Kohana closes her eyes as she screams out in pain.

She thinks to herself, "I can't give in..."

Kira nods as she watches Orochimaru walk out of the room. She then leaves the room heading for the eating area. Once she gets there she sits down in front of the plate that was made for her. As she slowly eats, Orochimaru and Kabuto along with some other people come into the room, sit down and start to eat. As they do Kira just looked down at the table and ate as she ignored everyone.

After a few minutes Orochimaru speaks up saying, "Kira my dear, how do you like the food?"

Kira gives a fake smile as she says, "It's wonderful, thank you."

Orochimaru smiles saying, "Wonderful…"

Kira finishes up her food, stands up and walks back to her room.

Meanwhile back in the eating area Kabuto glares in her direction meanwhile saying, "My Lord if I may, do you think it is wise to let her walk around freely like that? What if she tries to escape?"

Orochimaru smirks and says, "She won't try to escape. I have told her that if she doesn't do as she is told I will kill her dear friend Kohana who is currently in the prison. Kohana is very valuable to this mission. She is the one we have to worry about escaping. Although, in her current condition she can't even lift her arm let alone crawl her way out of this place."

He laughs evilly and everyone else in the room grins evilly with him.

Outside the door Kira stands listening to Orochimaru brag.

She smirks as she thinks to herself, "You want to bet?"

Author's Note: I can't wait to add the next chapter but it will be once a month. Please Comment if you want me to add sooner.


	27. Chapter 27

Authors Note: Sorry it has taken so long, but school has been hectic! I hope you enjoy and remember, If you want more chapters then COMMENT! Thanks and here we go!

...

Samantha narrows her eyes as she plans her big escape. As she walks a familiar figure walks by. She stops to turn around and see who it was. The man did the same.

"Matt? That's right, you're here," Samantha finally says.

Matt walks up to her looking around before whispering, "What the hell are you doing here? Don't tell me that you got captured AGAIN!"

Samantha looks down at the ground as she says, "No! Well... Yeah kind of…"

Samantha looks around as she continues, "You think you could help me?"

Matt back up and says, "No, I can't... If I get caught I'll be killed."

Samantha takes a step forward saying, "No, just tell me where their keeping my friend. I will escape on my own."

Matt smiles saying, "Okay, you can count on me."

Samantha walks to the door to her room saying, "Okay, this is my room. Make sure no one knows you're coming in here. I want to keep this all a secret."

Matt nods before walking away. Samantha turns and walks into her room. She then looks around and sees the closet. She opens it and picks out an outfit before going into the bathroom and taking a shower.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are sitting in a forest around a campfire. Naruto is sitting with his legs crossed and staring at the fire with a sulking look. Sakura is sitting on her knees with her hands in her lap and tears in her eyes. Sasuke is leaning against a tree and Kakashi is lying down lazily.

"Shouldn't we be trying to think of a plan to save Jessica and Samantha?" Sakura asks.

Kakashi sighs and says, "The hide-out is abandoned and it blew up. Orochimaru and his group escaped without a trace."

Sasuke nods and says, "Yeah... We can't come up with a plan if we don't know where they went."

Sakura sighs sadly and says, "You're right. I just can't stand it anymore. I feel so hopeless..."

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto suddenly shouts.

Sakura jumps in surprise and Sasuke and Kakashi stare at Naruto like he's gone insane.

"Just what are you shouting about, moron?" Sasuke asks as he glares at Naruto.

Naruto stands up and says, "Shut up and listen, Sasuke! I just realized what happened!"

Sasuke says, "It isn't that hard to figure out. The enemy got away."

Naruto shakes his head and says, "It isn't as simple as that! Remember how Jessica and Samantha fell through a hole in the floor? Doesn't that mean there is a part of the hideout that is under the underground hideout? I know the hideout was already underground, but what if there is another part of it underneath that?"

There is a moment of silence as the three ninja take in what Naruto has just said.

"I hate to say it but I think Naruto might be on to something," Sakura says as she stands up next to Naruto.

Sasuke says, "But wouldn't the explosion have collapsed the whole thing?"

Kakashi looks thoughtful and says, "Not if someone had put a strong protective barrier around the lower half that Jessica and Samantha fell into."

Naruto grins happily and says, "Then what are we waiting for! Let's go back and find a way down into that lower half!"

Kakashi sighs and says, "We can't just go down there without a plan. And what if your idea is incorrect? We might just be digging for nothing. They could have used a teleportation jutsu."

Naruto growls and says, "So what! We should at least go check it out!"

Sakura sighs and says, "Naruto, sensei is right. Besides that, your wounds still haven't healed and Sasuke is still weak from his Curse Mark bothering him."

Sasuke scoffs and says, "I'm perfectly fine thank you."

Naruto says, "Yeah, me too! I'm fit as a fiddle! Just some minor bumps and bruises left. Please, Kakashi-sensei, we can do this!"

Kakashi sighs again and sits up stretching. "I hate to say this, but maybe we should go back to the hideout and do as Naruto says. It's the only thing I can think of. Waiting for reinforcements will take too long. By the time they get here, Orochimaru will be long gone," Kakashi says.

Sasuke and Naruto say, "Fine with me."

Sakura sighs and says, "I guess I have no choice..."

With that, they put the fire out and start heading back to Orochimaru's hideout.

Samantha smiles happily as she steps out of the shower. She dries off before putting on a red Kimono with white flowers. She then combs out her hair, putting it half up and half down. She then walks out of the room and looks thought the desk next to the wall only to find nothing. She stands straight up and sighs as she couldn't find anything to fix her hair with. She then turns around to looks some more only to be startled by Kabuto standing in the room.

Samantha gasps as she says, "Oh, Kabuto, you startled me."

Kabuto crosses his arms as she replies, "Some ninja you are to be scared so easily."

Samantha puts her hands on her hips as she says with a smirk, "You didn't scare me, you just startled me. There is a difference."

Kabuto grunts before saying, "Yes it is."

Samantha looks away and puts on a smile as she replies, "Okay, whatever you want to believe."

Kabuto asks, "What are you looking for anyway?"

Jessica flinches as the door to the prison opens and light shines down into it.

She slowly opens her eyes slightly and asks, "Who's there?"

A male's voice says, "My name is Matt."

He walks to her cell and unlocks it. He opens the door and walks over to her. Jessica tries to move away from him but she is too weak to even lift her arm. She closes her eyes tightly as Matt reaches down toward her.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you," Matt says as he gently rubs Jessica's head to reassure her.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica asks weakly.

Matt pulls her into a sitting position and Jessica flinches as her wrist brushes against her stomach.

"I'm preparing you for the escape Samantha is planning. I'm not sure what she's going to do since we're deep underground. Unlike the hideout destroyed above us, this hideout only has one way out. The exit is guarded so hopefully she is strong enough to beat a couple of genins," Matt says.

He takes a cloth from his pocket and wipes the sweat off of Jessica's face and neck. He takes a bottle of water from his belt and helps Jessica drink the water. Once she has drunk enough water to satisfy her dry throat and mouth she turns her head away from Matt.

"Thank you," Jessica says as she sighs happily.

Matt closes the bottle and replaces it on his belt.

"I'm going to bring Samantha to you and give her instructions on how to get out of here. I won't be able to help you any more than that or I'll be killed. Once you get out of here, I suggest you find someone who can seal away your curse mark or it will continue to absorb your chakra," Matt says as he moves Jessica so she is leaning against the wall.

He leaves the cell and relocks it. Then he leaves the prison, locking the door behind him.

Jessica sighs as she feels much better.

"Hurry, Samantha," Jessica whispers as she closes her eyes, trying to fight the pain in her arm.

Samantha turns away saying, "I don't know something that I can put in my hair."

Kabuto turns toward a dresser, opening it and pulling out a butterfly clip and hands it to Samantha saying, "Why are you bothering getting dressed up? You're not going anywhere."

Samantha smirks as she replies, "Oh, I'm planning to take this clip and jam it into Orochimaru's skull. Once that is done I'm coming for you."

Kabuto glares at her causing Samantha to laugh.

"Did you really believe me? Oh come on! You couldn't think I was being serious!" Samantha says as she laughs.

Kabuto turns and begins to walk away.

Samantha stops him by placing a hand on his shoulder as she says, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you."

Kabuto glares at her saying, "If you are done I have to leave."

Samantha pulls her hand away before saying, "I am sorry. Can I ask a question?"

Kabuto turns to face Samantha asking, "What is it?"

Samantha gets a serious look on her face as she asks, "Why do you work for Orochimaru? Why put up with him? Is it because of power or are you trapped like me and can't escape?"

Kabuto closes his eyes and turns away and says with no emotion, "That is none of your business…"

He then goes to the door to leave.

Samantha blinks in confusion as she thinks, "He doesn't like it here."

Samantha sits down on the bed and begins to try to think of how to escape. After a while Matt comes in.

Samantha stands up and walks up to him saying, "Hey, so how is Jessica?"

Matt looks at her sadly as he replies, "She isn't in good condition. Orochimaru has put a curse mark on her."

Samantha's eyes widen with fear as she sits down on the bed and places her head in her hands with a deep sigh. Matt sits down next to her and places a comforting hand on her back.

He says, "Don't worry I know how you can get out, but you're going to have to carry her."

Samantha looks up saying, "I can do that."

Matt sighs as he continues, "That's not all. There is also only one way out and you will have to get there without being seen and then have to fight two genins, and do it all without being caught."

Samantha thinks for a second before replying," I think I can do that. Wait, I think I can summon something and have it try to go find help. What do you think?"

Matt stands up to leave as he says, "That sounds like a good plan. Jessica is being kept three doors down on the right. Be careful that you don't get caught."

Samantha nods as Matt leaves the room. She then summons a shadow clone of herself.

"Okay, listen, you need to sneak around this place without anyone seeing you. You must find Jessica and report back to me about her condition. Also find the way out, if you can get out without being seen then go for help. If not then come back to me and tell me what you have found out," Samantha orders her clone.

The clone nods and leaves the room.

Jessica sighs as she hears the door to the prison open. She looks up and sees Samantha standing at the top of the stairs.

Jessica smiles happily and says, "Sam, you came! Get me out of here, please!"

She has a desperate and pained tone in her voice.

Samantha's clone walks to the prison cell and says, "My orders were to check on your condition. How do you feel?"

Jessica looks thoughtful at her and says, "Oh, you must be a shadow clone. Tell Samantha I can't walk, and tell her she has to get me to Kakashi quickly before the curse mark absorbs all of my chakra! It might tear me apart if it gets out of control, and I can't hold it back forever."

The shadow clone nods and leaves the prison. Jessica leans her head back against the wall and sighs.

The clone walks back to Samantha to report Jessica's condition and get further orders.

She walks into the room and Samantha stands up and rushes to her saying, "What did you find out?"

The clone replies, "I found Jessica. She is in the rooms down on your right and she is in bad condition. She can't walk and she said something about a curse mark and how she has to get to Kakashi before it tears her apart. She says to hurry."

Worry fills Samantha's eyes as she says, "Okay, I want you to go to the entrance. If you can slip though, go find Kakashi or someone from the Leaf village. If you can't find anybody or you can't slip though, come report back to me and give me as much information as possible."

The clone nods before exiting the room and heading for the entrance. When she got there, the guards were asleep leaning against the entrance wall. The clone smiles as she slips pass them. The clone starts to run in a direction.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were resting when they heard someone coming. They prepared to fight when they saw Samantha walk out of the trees. Everyone's mouth drops in shock.

Naruto was the first to speak, "Samantha, how did you escape!"

Authors Note- Well I hope you like! I know it has been a while but, I try to deliver. I do promise to update more, I just have to remember -_- Any ways, it will get better, much much better! :)


	28. Chapter 28

Sasuke scoffs and says, "It's a shadow clone, idiot."

Naruto stares and says, "Oh... But how did it escape?"

The cone says, "The guards are asleep. Come with me quickly. Jessica is in danger and Samantha needs you."

Kakashi says, "Show us the way in."

The clone leads them into the forest and they come across a tree with an opening at the base of it just big enough for them to fit through. The clone slips into the hole first, next is Kakashi, then Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. The tree has stairs made of dirt inside of it. They walk down the narrow winding stairs and through an oval opening where two guards are slumped over asleep. They slip passed the guards and the clone leads them down a hallway. A few feet down the clone turns to a door and opens it. Everyone follows the shadow clone as she walks up to Jessica's cell. Kakashi walks up to her cell and opens the door. Everyone walks up to her. Kakashi bends down to check her and sees the curse mark. Kakashi sighs and puts her on his back, and they head out of the room. The clone leads them to the room down the hall. They all enter the room to see Samantha lying on her bed. Samantha looks up and jumps up quickly once she notices who it was.

"I found them. Is there anything else?" the clone asks.

Samantha smiles as she says, "No, thank you."

The clone disappears.

Kakashi sets Jessica down before rushing up to Samantha saying, "Are you okay? Did Orochimaru hurt you? I'll kill him if he..."

Samantha cuts him off by hugging him happily and saying, "I'm okay. Let's leave please. I can't stand it in this place any longer."

Kakashi hugs her back saying, "You got it."

Kakashi heads back to pick up Jessica when Sasuke walks over to her and picks her up saying, "I'll carry Jessica. You carry Samantha. We won't know what condition she really is in until we get her back to the Leaf Village."

Kakashi nods as he lets Samantha climb on his back. They sneak out the door and down the hallway. They slip passed the sleeping guards with ease and climb up the spiral staircase. The first to emerge into the forest is Kakashi and Samantha followed by Sasuke and Jessica, Naruto, and Sakura. Jessica is unconscious and Samantha is clinging to Kakashi, not wanting to let go.

Once they are far enough away from the tree entrance, Kakashi stops and turns to everyone saying, "Alright, we're going to go into the village and find a place where I can perform the curse mark sealing on Jessica. It will probably be better if you all continue without Jessica and me. If we were all to enter the village this late, Orochimaru might find out Samantha and Jessica are missing before we have a chance to get far away."

Sasuke narrows his eyes and says, "I'm not leaving, Jessica. I'm her body guard."

Kakashi is about to argue when Naruto says, "Sakura and I can take care of Samantha. We can get really far away before the sun rises. You'll know how to find us."

Sakura nods and says, "We're going to take the alternate route back to Konoha so the Sound Ninja won't be able to track us easily. They know route straight to Konoha, so if we take the alternate route they'll be confused."

Kakashi nods and says, "Good thinking, Sakura. Do you think you'll be okay without me, Samantha?"

Samantha smiles as she replies, "I'll be fine. Just help Jessica, and let's get back."

Kakashi lets her off his back and hugs her before letting go and taking off. Sasuke, who has Jessica on his back, follows after Kakashi. Once out of sight Samantha, Naruto, and Sakura take off down the alternative route.

Meanwhile, Kakashi, Jessica, and Sasuke arrive at the village gates. They are let in under the identity of traveling ninja in need of shelter. Kakashi finds an abandoned building and sneaks into it with Sasuke and Jessica. Kakashi finds a room big enough to do the sealing technique and takes a piece of black chalk from his ninja tool pouch and writes the seals on the floor.

Once he is finished, Kakashi says to Sasuke, "Now, place her in the center of the circle and I'll begin."

Sasuke nods as he gently sets Jessica in the middle of the circle on her back. He moves out of the circle and stands back. Kakashi starts making hand symbols and chanting. The circle and its seals light up and Jessica begin to glow a deep purple and white. Electricity sparks from her body. Kakashi says a final word and places his hand on Jessica's wrist where the curse mark is located. Suddenly, Jessica's eyes open wide and she screams out loud in pain. The light and electricity slowly disappear and Jessica stops screaming. She falls into unconsciousness again.

Kakashi turns to Sasuke and says, "Quickly, pick her up while I erase the circle. We have to leave fast before people start to find us. Jessica's scream was extremely loud."

Sasuke nods as he goes into the circle and picks Jessica up putting her on his back. Kakashi uses his foot to wipe away the chalk written circle and symbols. Once Kakashi is done, he nods to Sasuke and they use a teleportation jutsu to appear just outside the village wall away from the gate. They start heading down the route Naruto, Sakura, and Samantha had taken.

Naruto, Sakura, and Samantha finally stop.

"Do you think this is far enough?" Naruto asks.

Sakura and Samantha look at each other before Sakura says, "I think so. We should wait for Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and Jessica."

Samantha nods in agreement before saying, "Yeah, Sakura is right. Though I feel like running even further just because I want to get the hell away from here."

Samantha laughs at her comment. Everyone puts their stuff down and take a rest while they wait for the others. A few minutes pass before Kakashi, Sasuke, and Jessica catch up.

Samantha stands up and walks over to Kakashi saying, "Did everything go well? Can we go now, please?"

Kakashi smiles at her as he says sweetly, "Everything went well, and yes we can go now."

Samantha becomes extremely happy as she hugs him.

Kakashi blushes as he hugs her back before setting her down and saying, "Let's get going so we can get Jessica and Samantha to the hospital."

Everyone nods before taking off again.

Four hours later...

Everyone stops at an open area that is surrounded by trees.

Samantha stops with everyone else and looks around at everyone before asking, "Why are we stopping? We're not at the Leaf Village yet."

Kakashi sets his backpack down as he replies, "We're going to stop here and rest for the night."

Samantha gets nervous as she says, "What, no way? We can't rest here because if they catch up to us, we're screwed!"

Kakashi gives Samantha a comforting smile as he says, "It's going to be okay. If I thought for one second that stopping would put you in harm, I wouldn't do it."

Samantha sighs as she replies, "Okay, but if they catch up to us and we live, you will never hear the end of it. Got it?"

Kakashi nods and holds his hands up nervously saying, "Yes, ma'am..!"

A slight moan of pain is heard from Jessica who is on Sasuke's back. Sasuke turns his head toward her but he can't see her from that angle.

"Go ahead and make a bed for Jessica, Sakura. Naruto search the area to make sure it is secure. We won't be able to make a campfire. That would make it easier for the enemy to find us," Kakashi says as he starts pulling food out of his pack.

The food he has is granola bars, apples, bananas, and peanuts in a plastic bag.

"Wow, you prepared for this?" Sakura asks as she unrolls her sleeping bag for Jessica.

Sasuke lays Jessica down in the sleeping bag and makes sure it is zipped up in it.

Kakashi starts handing out the food saying, "Yes, a good ninja always prepares to go without a campfire."

Naruto comes back after a few minutes and says, "All's clear, sensei. Hey, are those granola bars? Pass me some!"

Kakashi tosses two bars to Naruto.

"What would you like to eat, Samantha?" Kakashi asks as he holds up the choices.

Samantha walks up to him and grabs a granola bar saying thank you before walking over to a tree and sitting down at its base.

After a while of eating in silence and by moonlight, Naruto finishes his food and starts to speak.

"So, Samantha, what happened to you while you were in there? Jessica got the curse mark so why didn't Orochimaru bite you, too?" Naruto asks as he starts setting up his sleeping bag.

Sakura glares at Naruto and mumbles, "Naruto, you idiot."

Naruto looks at Sakura and says, "What..?"

Sasuke and Kakashi sigh at the same time and turn to hear Samantha's reply.

Samantha looks down at the ground as she thinks of what to say.

"Um, I ended up waking up in a haze and I don't know how long I was awake. When I woke up Kabuto came into the room. We exchanged some insults and I won. I know I won because the next thing I know he slams me against the wall with a kunai to my throat. Orochimaru came in and beat the living shit out of Kabuto. It was awesome. He then apologized and left the room. I then ate, and left the room. I had shut the door behind me and stood there to listen to an interesting conversation," Samantha says.

Naruto interrupts asking, "What was the conversation about."

Samantha continues, "They were talking about me. Kabuto was worried that I shouldn't be allowed to walk around freely. Orochimaru said that I wouldn't try to escape and that it was Jessica that they had to watch. This made me angry and so I decided to prove them wrong. When I headed back to my room I meet Matt on the way. Matt had helped me escape before and so I was sure he would help me again. I was right. Matt went to find Jessica and came back and told me where she was. He also gave me information about how to get out and who was guarding it. He then left and I began to prepare to escape. To cut the rest short: I made a shadow clone who went to check on Jessica and tell me if she couldn't walk then, well she was supposed to check on the entrance and if she could get out come find all of you. The rest you all know."

Naruto says, "Well, that still doesn't explain why Orochimaru didn't bite you."

Sakura looks thoughtful and says, "Yeah... Why wouldn't he bite you? You and Jessica are pretty much equal in power."

Kakashi unrolls two sleeping bags, one for him and one for Samantha and says, "We will never know Orochimaru's true intensions. Why don't you go ask him, Naruto?"

Naruto turns pale as he says, "No thanks. I'll stick with not knowing."

Naruto then unrolls his own sleeping bag and lies down. He is asleep in a matter of seconds. Sasuke is sitting next to Jessica watching her sleep. She is sweating and feverish.

Sakura turns to Sasuke and says, "I'll get a wet cloth for her forehead. She looks terrible."

Sasuke nods as Sakura pulls a washcloth from her backpack and pours a bottle of water on it. She then folds it and places it on Jessica's forehead. Sakura then gets into her own sleeping bag and goes to sleep. Kakashi puts his legs in his sleeping bag and stays in a sitting position.

"I'll take the first watch. Sasuke, you should sleep so you can take over in a few hours. Oh, Samantha, this sleeping bag is for you," Kakashi says as he points to the sleeping bag that he had unrolled for her.

It is a few feet away from Kakashi and next to Sakura. Samantha smiles as she gets up and walks over to the sleeping bag. She pulls the sleeping bag up to her neck before going to sleep instantly. Sasuke watches Jessica for another ten minutes before he rolls out his sleeping bag next to her and crawls under falling asleep. Kakashi smiles over at him and then turns to look at Samantha. He watches her for a while before he closes his eyes and tries to feel for any other presences in the area. After he feels none, he pulls his energy back into him. He checks every thirty minutes through the night. Kakashi is so deep in thought that he forgets to wake up Sasuke and change shifts. The sky starts to turn gray and Kakashi checks for presences one last time before he pulls out some granola bars and peanuts. He wakes up Sasuke and explains he forgot to wake him for the next shift. Sasuke nods and eats a granola bar. Kakashi wakes up Sakura and Sakura wakes up Naruto. Surprisingly, Naruto was easy to wake up. Sakura merely had to whisper the word food into his ear and he sat up straight. Sakura had to cover his mouth because Naruto had started to shout in excitement.

"Shh, idiot..! We're trying not to attract attention! Orochimaru is still probably out there looking for us," Sakura whispers as she removes her hand from Naruto's mouth.

Naruto sighs as he grabs four granola bars and a handful of peanuts and eats in silence. Kakashi finishes eating and nudges Samantha's shoulder.

"Samantha, it is time to wake up. We're moving on," Kakashi says.

Samantha turns from her side to lie on her back as she shoves her fist in the air saying, "Damn it! If you don't shut up, I'll come in there and shut you up myself!"

Samantha then slowly opens her eyes and looks around to see everyone staring at her.

Samantha rubs her eye's saying, "What is with the looks?"

No one speaks for a few seconds before Naruto says, "What do you mean, 'what is with the looks?' You just told Kakashi-sensei to shut up or you were going to make him."

Samantha's eyes widen as she replies, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was responding to a dream I was having. I wasn't yelling at Kakashi. I was really yelling at my brother. Well, you know, in my dream."

Samantha stands up grabs a spare brush and starts brushing her hair.

She finishes up and puts it back into Sakura's bag before turning to everyone and saying, "Ok, I'm ready."

Everyone rolls up their sleeping bags and packs everything up. Sasuke pulls Jessica onto his back and lets Sakura roll up Jessica's sleeping bag. Sakura carries her sleeping bag and Jessica's sleeping back on her back tied to her backpack like Kakashi had done with his and Samantha's sleeping bag.

Kakashi turns to everyone and says, "We aren't stopping until sunset. Then we'll make camp and rest until morning. We should be in Konoha by tomorrow morning if things go as planned. Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nods and they start running.


	29. Chapter 29

After a few hours, they slow down to a walk. Once everyone is ready, they start running again. At lunch time, they slow down to eat and walk.

"Man, I'm going to lose weight at this rate," Naruto says as he chews on some peanuts.

Sakura scoffs and says, "Well, it will be good for you. You're starting to gain some belly fat, Naruto."

Naruto growls and says, "How about you say that to my face, Sakura!"

Sakura gets in Naruto's face and says, "You have belly fat, Naruto!"

Naruto growls and shoves a handful of peanuts into Sakura's mouth. Sakura spits them in Naruto's face.

"Yuck!" Naruto yells as he wipes spit and peanuts off of his face.

Sakura laughs and runs ahead of him.

Sasuke grunts and says, "Serves you right for trying to force Sakura to eat. She'll eat when she's hungry."

Naruto glares at him and says, "Shut up, Sasuke! You aren't even eating!"

Sasuke says, "That's because I'm holding onto Jessica, proudly!"

Naruto growls and shoves the last of his peanuts into his mouth. When everyone is done eating, they start running again. They take two more walking breaks and a bathroom break before they finally stop for the night. The sun is setting and Kakashi finds a spot for them to rest. It is a small little area, just big enough for them to all lay down comfortably. Everyone puts their backpacks and sleeping bags down and stretches. Sakura unrolls a sleeping bag for Jessica and Sasuke lays Jessica down on it.

Kakashi stands in the middle of them and says, "Alright, Sakura and I will search the area to make sure it is safe. Naruto, go check for edible berries since you ate the last of the peanuts. Sasuke you can stay here with Jessica. Samantha, would you mind checking my bag and setting out the rest of the food in it for dinner?"

Samantha nods as she heads for Kakashi's bag. Meanwhile everyone did what they were supposed to do Samantha goes through Kakashi's bag and pulls out the granola bars and an apple. She then lays the food on a towel so that the food didn't get dirty. She then looks around to see if there was anything else to do before walking up to Jessica and checking to see if she was okay.

Sasuke looks up at Samantha and says, "She's going to be alright. I was bitten and I'm fine."

Sasuke had said this because he saw the worry in Samantha's eyes.

Samantha sighs and says, "I know. I just..."

Before Samantha can continue, Jessica's voice whispers, "Samantha... Sasuke..."

Sasuke and Samantha freeze as the look down at Jessica's face. Jessica's eyes flutter as they slowly open.

"Water..." Jessica mumbles through her parched lips.

Samantha grabs the water bottle out of Sakura's backpack and brings it to Jessica. Sasuke slowly lifts Jessica's head up as Samantha helps her drink the water. After a few gulps, Jessica turns her head away from the bottle.

Samantha sets the bottle to the side and says, "Normally when Jessica gets hurt or sick, I know what to do. I know how to make her feel better and make some of the pain go away."

Samantha pauses before she continues, "I don't know what to do. I feel so helpless sitting here watching her in pain. Not able to do anything…"

Samantha tucks her knees to her chest and rested her face on her knees as she tried to relax and forget what had happened in the past few days.

Sasuke lays Jessica back down and says, "All you can really do for her is make sure she is safe while in this position. She wouldn't want you to beat yourself up like this."

He turns his head away from Samantha and looks at Jessica.

Jessica opens her eyes again and says, "Please, don't be sad, Sam... I'm just tired..."

She falls asleep again.

Sasuke looks up at Samantha and says, "I didn't break out in a fever after I got my curse mark because Kakashi immediately sealed it. Jessica was in a cold, wet prison and was in pain for several hours probably. She'll get over this fever soon."

He grabs a granola bar and eats while watching Jessica sleep. Samantha lies down, closes her eyes and falls asleep.

A few hours later she wakes up and sits up to look around. Everyone but Kakashi was asleep.

Kakashi smiles at her saying, "Have a nice sleep?"

Samantha looks around at everyone before responding, "Yeah. Why aren't you asleep? You stayed up all night last night. Shouldn't Sasuke be the one awake and you asleep?"

Kakashi shrugs as he replies, "I did sleep. Sasuke stayed up most of the night. It's almost morning."

Samantha looks around as she listened to the light sound of birds chirping before saying, "Really? It doesn't feel like morning. To think that we will make it to the village today... I can't wait. I'm ready for this stupid camping trip to be over."

Samantha lays back down, trying to go back to sleep as she hears Kakashi say, "Yeah, me too."

Samantha falls asleep again. Kakashi eats the last banana and sets out the rest of the granola bars. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Samantha are the only ones sleeping peacefully. Jessica's forehead is sweating again so Kakashi uses the cloth next to her to wipe it clean. After two more hours, the sky turns gray as the sun begins to rise. Kakashi wakes everyone up and Sakura once again has to whisper the word food into Naruto's ear to wake him up. Sakura covers his mouth again.

"Darn it, why do you always have to wake me up like that, Sakura?" Naruto asks quietly as he grabs some breakfast.

Sakura shrugs and says, "It's your fault for sleeping like a rock."

After breakfast, everyone packs up their sleeping bags and prepares to leave. Sasuke pulls Jessica onto his back again.

"I'm ready," Sasuke says as he looks at everyone.

Samantha pulls Sasuke backpack on her back and says, "Me, too!"

Kakashi smiles and says, "Then let's go. We'll be in the village by sunset."

Naruto grins from ear to ear and says, "Alright..!"

They take off running again.

The day went much like yesterday. Eating lunch as they walk and stopping to take short breaks and use the bathroom. The last hour of running was spent talking leisurely about what they were going to do once they were back in the village.

"I'm going to go straight to the Ichiraku for a bowl of ramen! Miso..!" Naruto says as he hops from tree to tree above them.

Sakura says, "I'm going to water my plants and go to the dumpling shop! What about you, Samantha? Besides going to the hospital, do you have plans?"

Samantha doesn't answer as she begins to think about the question only to get lost in her own thoughts.

She was brought back by Sakura calling to her, "Samantha, hey did you hear me? Do you have any plans for later on?"

Samantha snaps back saying, "Oh, um... I guess I'm going to go home and then take a long hot bath. My muscles are killing me. Then I guess I'll sleep. Like I said, I'm too sore to train, well at least properly."

Kakashi says, "You shouldn't even think about training until you are fully recovered. You told me once that there is a time to train and a time to relax, right?"

Samantha nods and smiles saying, "Yeah, I did."

After that conversation, Naruto began yapping about how he was going to train really hard again.

The sun is setting.

The group is approaching the gates of Konoha. No one is talking as the excitement builds in each of them. However, the excitement turns into utter horror at the sight before them. Nailed to the gates of Konoha by metal spears are two bodies. Blood is still dripping from the men's wounds and forming a puddle on the grass below them. The sunset makes the scene even more dramatic as the orange light reflects off the puddles of blood making the blood look even darker. The men's faces are both wide eyed and full of fear, their mouths hanging open as if they were screaming just before they died. Sakura gasps at the sight.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asks unbelievingly.

"Those are the guards from Orochimaru's hideout," Sasuke says with shock in his voice.

A thud is heard and everyone looks to see Samantha has collapsed to her knees, her eyes wide in shock.

"Samantha..!" Kakashi calls as he rushes over to and kneels next to her.

Samantha's body begins to slowly tighten causing her muscles to cramp. She begins to shake horribly as she takes short gasps of air, like she couldn't breathe well. Everyone stands around her in fear.

"What is happening? Why did she just collapse like that?" Naruto asks.

Jessica begins to stir before flinching in pain in response to Samantha's pain. Sasuke looks back at Jessica worried. Kakashi picks Samantha's body up bridal style, and they all hurry quickly to the hospital. As they enter the hospital the nurse stands up trying to get them to stop.

"Sir, you need to fill out a form before going back, sir!" the nurse yells as Kakashi storms past her followed by the others.

Once back in the hospital, Kakashi frantically searching for Tsunade. Tsunade, hearing the commotion, comes out of one of the rooms.

"What is going on out here? This is a hospital," Tsunade says.

Kakashi rushes up to her along with everyone else as he says, "Its Samantha… When we got to the gate, she just collapsed and started to shake. We need you to look at her."

Tsunade looks at Samantha and her eyes narrow with worry before she finally says, "Okay, follow me."

Tsunade turns and begins to walk with Kakashi right behind her.

Tsunade rushes into a room and walks up to the bed saying, "Okay, set her down here and I will examine her."

Kakashi nods and walks toward the wall to wait along with everyone else. A few minutes later, Samantha's body is still shaking. Tsunade turns to everyone.

Kakashi rushes up to her, along with the others, and says, "Well, what's wrong with her?"

Lady Tsunade crosses her arms as she replies, "Tell me exactly what happened when she collapsed."

Sakura quickly answers, "Well, we had just gotten back to the village when we saw two guards hung to the gates by spears. They were the guards that we snuck passed to get in and out of Orochimaru's hideout."

Sakura pauses to take a breath and Naruto cuts in saying, "Yeah, and then she just fainted."

Tsunade's eyes fill with sadness and worry as she takes a breath and replies, "It is a panic attack. She is so stressed her body couldn't take it and just collapsed and locked on her. Her gasping was from the attack. I got her to calm down enough to get her to stop gasping, but I can't do anything about the shaking. That will slowly stop in time…"

Naruto interrupts her saying, "Damn that Orochimaru! Why would he do something as sick as this?"

The machines that Tsunade had attached to Samantha to check her vitals started beeping. Everyone one rushes to her side.

Tsunade looks at the machine before turning to Naruto saying, "Her heart beat is going off the charts. She is having another panic attack. Naruto, mentioning Orochimaru is upsetting her."

Sakura cuts in saying, "Yeah, so that means we can't mention his name or anything that has happened."

Tsunade finishes Sakura's sentence by saying, "Well, not until she has calmed down and stopped shaking. Her body needs a break."

Jessica makes a muttering sound and her head lifts off of Sasuke's shoulder.

"Put me down, Sasuke," Jessica whispers into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke turns his head toward her voice and says, "Are you sure?"

Jessica nods and says, "Set me next to Samantha..."

Sasuke nods and sets her down on her feet. He turns and picks her up, setting her on the bed next to Samantha. Jessica lies down next to Samantha and puts an arm over her shoulders.

Jessica says into Samantha's ear, "Samantha, can you hear me? You have to relax. We're safe now... It is just me, you, Tsunade, Kakashi and the others. No one is going to hurt you. We're going to protect you... Please, calm down, Samantha."


	30. Chapter 30

Start Chapter 30

Jessica takes her good hand and places it on Samantha's forehead. Her hand is cold to the touch. Samantha's body begins to shake even worse as her thoughts remain on only one thing. She was scared and no one could calm her fears at this moment. Samantha's eyes slowly open as she turns her head to look at Jessica.

"I'm not scared of someone hurting me. That isn't my fear," Samantha says shakily.

Jessica blinks in confusion saying, "Then what is it? What is upsetting you?"

Samantha looks over to Kakashi then to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke before looking up at the ceiling sadly saying, "I can't tell you. I know you're going to say I can but I can't. Please, believe me when I say I honestly can't tell you."

Jessica sighs as she starts to get up and falls out of the bed. Sasuke was caught off guard and isn't able to catch her. Samantha looks over to Jessica and starts to laugh.

As Sasuke helps Jessica up, Naruto gets angry saying, "How can you laugh at that?"

Jessica smiles at him saying, "It is okay, Naruto. I meant to do that and she knows I did."

Naruto rubs the back of his head as he replies, "Oh, sorry."

Samantha rolls on her side as she continues to chuckle.

Tsunade steps forward and says, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but if you would like, I can lend an ear, Samantha. As Hokage, everything will be confidential."

Samantha slowly sits up saying, "That's a great idea. Can I tell you now?"

Tsunade nods and says, "Of course you can. Alright, everyone leave the room! I will check Jessica over as soon as Samantha and me and done talking."

Kakashi sighs as he leaves the room, sparing one last worried glance at Samantha. Naruto grumbles in irritation and leaves along with Sakura, Sasuke, and Jessica. Jessica is being helped by Sasuke who has an arm around her waist. Sakura shuts the door behind her.

Tsunade turns from the closed door to Samantha and says, "Alright, so what is it you want to tell me?"

Samantha looks down at the ground as she takes a deep breath and blurts, "I may be pregnant!"

Meanwhile in the hallway, Naruto is trying to eavesdrop through the thin door.

Sakura punches Naruto in the head and says, "You jerk! Give the poor girl some privacy!"

Naruto backs away from the door holding his head in pain.

"Ah man, thanks a lot, Sakura! That hurt!" Naruto says as a bump forms on his head.

Sasuke scoffs and says, "Serves you right..."

Jessica sighs as she says, "Alright, I'm going to listen in but if you guys try to stop me, I'll kill you."

Naruto and Sakura shrink away in fear, and Kakashi and Sasuke look at Jessica in shock.

"You mean you're going to eavesdrop?" Kakashi asks.

Jessica glares at him and says, "She's my best friend. She's like a sister to me. I have a right to know what the hell happened to her. She's just scared of our reactions, and I'm going to prove I can take it."

Jessica leans against the door and presses her ear to it.

She listens and hears, "I may be pregnant!"

Jessica's eyes widen as she listens more.

Tsunade replies, "Pregnant by whom? Did someone rape you?"

Samantha continues, "Yes, it's just so… so…"

Samantha shivers at the though of Orochimaru's hands on her.

Tsunade breaks the silence by asking, "Who, who raped you?"

Samantha takes a deep breath before saying, "He did it."

Samantha pauses for Tsunade's response.

Jessica does not hear Tsunade's response to Samantha's statement. She is too wrapped up in her own thoughts now.

Jessica thinks to her self, "Oh my God... All this time I've been asleep, and she's been suffering alone with this burden... When Naruto mentioned Orochimaru's name, Samantha reacted with fear and panic. She said she couldn't tell us, and I knew it was because she couldn't stand our reactions. Now, I realize why she couldn't tell us... It was him..!"

Jessica drops to her knees.

Sasuke says, "Jessica..!"

He kneels next to her and puts his hands on her shoulders to see her face. Sasuke gasps when he sees Jessica's face. Tears are pouring from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"No..." Jessica continues to whisper over and over again.

"What is it?" Sasuke asks.

Jessica doesn't answer. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto stare down at Jessica. Kakashi begins to seriously worry and fear spreads through his body as he begins to think of the worst things that could have happened to Samantha while in Orochimaru's clutches. Jessica pushes Sasuke away from her as she leans her ear against the door again to hear Samantha's reply to Tsunade's question. She wanted to make sure she wasn't freaking out over nothing. Jessica wanted to hear it from Samantha. But deep down in her gut feeling, Jessica knows the truth.

Samantha answers, "Orochimaru… It was Orochimaru. I-I don't know what to do."

Tsunade gasps as she places a hand on Samantha's arm. "I am so sorry, Samantha. Don't worry. We'll think of something. All you have to do is come see me in two weeks. I will be able to tell if the egg has passed through the fallopian tube then. If you are pregnant, I will explain what will need to be done. You can decide whether or not you want to keep it, too. Don't forget: if you keep it, we will protect you and the child from Orochimaru at all costs. You can raise the child to be good. If Orochimaru gets his hands on an heir, we will be in a lot of trouble. You are very powerful, and so is Orochimaru. For now, you need to rest. The hot springs aren't too far from here. If you can keep from having a panic attack, you may leave tomorrow morning. I want to keep you here tonight for surveillance. I will have Kakashi stand guard outside your door tonight, and I will have other guards watch your window from outside. Now, I need to check over Jessica. There is an empty room next door that she can stay in so you won't be far from her."

Jessica leans away from the door when she hears Samantha's answer. Her crying eyes are wide in shock as she processes everything.

"How could he..?" Jessica thinks to herself.

Sasuke asks, "What is it, Jessica? What was said?"

Jessica looks up at Sasuke and says the same thing Samantha had told them, "I can't tell you..."

Naruto places his hands behind his head as he complains, "What, not you too?"

Sakura smacks him up against his head as Tsunade comes out of the room. She looks down at Jessica who was still on the floor.

"If you want to go see her before we move you to your room, you can. Let me know when your ready," Tsunade says.

Jessica nods and everyone walks into the room following Jessica. They all walk up to Samantha's bed.

Samantha looks up at them tiredly with a fake smile as she greets everyone, "Hello..!"

She then looks over to Jessica's face and realizes she is crying.

"Why are you... you were listening weren't you?" Samantha asks.

Jessica wipes her tears on her sleeve and says, "I-I just wanted to know what was wrong... I never thought... I didn't realize until you said..."

Jessica stops trying to talk as sobs take over her voice.

"Don't be mad. I'm so sorry," Jessica says between sobs as she wipes at her continuously falling tears.

She leans down to Samantha and wraps her arms around her, burying her face in Samantha's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I should have been strong enough to get out of that prison cell and get you out of there. But I was too weak. I let my anger get the best of me and got too close to Orochimaru and let him bite me! I'll learn to control my anger, I swear! I'll never let anyone hurt you again!" Jessica cries in sorrow.

Samantha smiles sweetly as she says with a gentle voice, "Its okay. You don't have to apologize to me. I'm not angry. Please don't be sad. It's okay. I can make this work. It's my fault anyways. I let my training slip obviously, or it wouldn't have happened."

Jessica shakes her head as she holds onto Samantha for dear life, not wanting to let go for fear of losing her.

"I don't want you to be hurt," Jessica mumbles through a sob.

Samantha begins to shake as she hold in the tears and put on a strong front. "Its okay, despite the horrible thing that he did, we have something to look forward to."

Before Jessica can reply, Tsunade steps forward and pulls Jessica away from Samantha.

"Alright, that's enough, Jessica. You're going to make your condition worse if you continue like this. You heard Samantha. She said it was okay. Now, let's go next door and look over you. You can't protect Samantha if you're sick," Tsunade says as she leads Jessica to the door.

Jessica nods as she sniffs and wipes her tears away again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Samantha," Jessica promises.

Samantha nods her head as she fakes a smile.

Jessica allows Tsunade to lead her to the room next door. Sasuke follows them and stands outside as Tsunade checks over Jessica's body.

Tsunade sighs as she says, "It seems the only injury you sustained is the curse mark. I am all too familiar with the reason Orochimaru bites strong ninja. He is hoping some day he can use your body as a vessel for when the body he is using now dies. The same goes for Sasuke. Sasuke has been through a lot. He can help you cope with the curse mark. You do realize though that since you've been bitten like Sasuke, you will both have to stay behind when your teammates go on missions outside the village. We can't risk you being overpowered by the curse mark. Whether you realize it or not, you are very strong, Jessica... Orochimaru wants your strength and Samantha's."

Jessica nods and feels weak all of a sudden.

She lies back on the bed and says, "I don't feel so good."

Tsunade feels Jessica's head and asks, "When is the last time you ate?"

Jessica thinks for a moment and says, "Before I was captured by Orochimaru..."

Tsunade's eyes widen and she says, "You haven't eaten in almost a week! Sasuke, get in here!"

Sasuke opens the door and says, "What's wrong?"

Tsunade says, "Get two nurses and tell them I said bring an IV and a nutrient bag. We have to get something into Jessica's system before she goes into a coma! Hurry..!"

Sasuke nods and runs out of the room.

Jessica looks up at Tsunade through blurry vision and asks, "What's going on? Where is Sasuke going? What are you doing?"

Tsunade has started to hook Jessica up to the monitor. She places the pulse clamp on Jessica's index finger and checks her blood pressure. Tsunade's eyes widen and she listens to Jessica's breathing. Jessica's breath is slow and her heart beat is fast. Jessica's heart is working overtime to pump blood to all her organs. Two nurses enter the room and hook up the IV to the monitor and prepare the needle and tubes. Tsunade takes the IV from one of the nurses and sticks it into Jessica's right arm. The nurse hands tape to Tsunade. She tapes the tube to Jessica's arm so the IV doesn't fall out.

Jessica hisses and says, "Ow... What was that!"

Tsunade says, "Jessica, you are anemic already and with out food your condition will worsen. This IV will pump all the things you need into your body so you won't have to use the energy you have to eat. If you run out of energy, your body will react by putting you to sleep until it gets the energy it needs. Now, you just sleep. We'll make sure you're safe."

Jessica shakes her head as her eyes start to close on their own.

"But I have protect Samantha," Jessica mumbles.

Tsunade places a hand on Jessica's cheek and says, "You just rest, Jessica. Kakashi will protect Samantha for you."

Jessica nods as her eyes close and she falls asleep from exhaustion.

Sasuke is standing at the door and asks, "Will she be alright?"

Tsunade turns to Sasuke and says, "Jessica is very malnourished. It will take her a few days to recover, but yes, she will be fine. The only thing you can do, Sasuke is protect her."

Sasuke nods and says, "I know..."

Tsunade gives some last orders to the nurses and leaves the room. Sasuke stands in the corner closest to Jessica's bed and watches over her.

Samantha sighs as she feels the energy from her body being drained just like Jessica's was. She sits up with her head down as she fights the exhausted feeling that was overcoming her and fighting the worry that was slowly coming over her.

"I feel so weak. My entire body feels so numb. I wonder why. I have a bad feeling. Like I need to go and check on Jessica, but why? Something is wrong, very wrong," Samantha thinks to herself.

She looks down at the IV in her arm, debating whether or not to pull it out and de-cord herself and head for the next room or to stay put and have someone else go and find out Jessica's condition. Samantha takes a deep breath as she makes her decision.

Samantha looks up at Kakashi, turning her gaze to Naruto then Sakura before saying, "Um, Sakura?"

Sakura walks up to Samantha's bed saying, "Yes, do you need something?"

Samantha puts on a smile saying," Could you go check on Jessica for me, please?"

Sakura nods as she replies, "Of course."

Sakura then leaves to check on Jessica.

Naruto, who was leaning against the wall, crosses his arms as he says, "Jessica is fine; she was just walking around and talking with you. Why would you want Sakura to go check on her?"

Samantha continues to put on a front despite how worried she was as she replies, "I-I just have a bad feeling is all. I'm getting Sakura to check on her so that I don't end up worrying myself into another panic attack. Trust me, that wouldn't be a first."

Naruto shrugs as he says, "Well, I think I'm gonna take a nap."

He slouches down to the ground and leans his head back against the wall.

Sakura knocks on Jessica door and is answered by Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke asks.

Sakura smiles and says, "Samantha asked me to check on Jessica for her. How is she doing?"

Sasuke sighs as he looks over his shoulder at Jessica and then back at Sakura.

"She's in bad shape. She hasn't eaten in almost a week. The curse mark is contributing to her exhaustion, but the Hokage said she'd be fine in a few days. Tell Samantha not to worry," Sasuke says.

Sakura gets a worried look on her face and says, "Oh, okay, well, tell her I said to get better."

Sasuke nods as he shuts the door.

Sakura goes back into Samantha's room and says, "Well, Samantha, she's in bad shape from not eating in almost a week and the curse mark isn't helping her condition much. But Sasuke said there was nothing to worry about because she'd be fine in a few days. That is what Lady Tsunade said, too."

Samantha gives a smile as she replies, "Ok, thank you Sakura."

Samantha then lies down with an exhausted sigh. As she lies down she turns her head to look at Kakashi with a smile. They stare at each other for about a minute before he finally walks up to her bed and pulls up a chair to sit beside her. He places a hand on her head to comfort her as they smiled at each other. Samantha gently takes his hand, pulling it off of her head and bringing it down to her side to hold. She enlaces their fingers, squeezing his hand before slowly closing her eyes and falling into an exhausted sleep. Kakashi watches Samantha for a few minutes before pulling out his book and reading. But he wasn't really reading... He seemed to be deep in thought about something...

Jessica's heart monitor suddenly starts beeping rapidly. Sasuke looks up and runs out of the room and returning with two nurses in tow. The nurses call for Tsunade who comes rushing into the room. Tsunade takes one look at the monitor and Jessica's face and knows she is in trouble.

Tsunade orders one of the nurses, "Bring in a ventilator. We need to get oxygen into her lungs!"

She orders the other nurse, "Get some sedation medicine in her IV before she wakes up and panics!"

The nurses both leave. Sasuke asks with worry in his voice, "What's wrong with her?"

Tsunade is listening to Jessica heartbeat as she says, "Her lungs are shutting down from lack of energy. If this keeps up for too long, her lungs could collapse. If that happens, we'll have to do surgery so I can repair them. Let's just pray we get oxygen into them before that happens."

Sasuke watches with wide eyes as both nurses come back into the room. One nurse wheels a machine into the room with a tube connected to it. With help from the nurse, Tsunade starts pushing the tube down Jessica's throat. Jessica suddenly wakes up and her eyes wide. She reaches up and tries to pull the tube out and the nurse holds her arms down.

"Hurry up with the medicine!" Tsunade orders the nurse who is drawing medicine with a syringe from a jar.

The nurse sticks the syringe into one of the IV ports and injects it slowly into the tube. After a few seconds, the drug takes effect and Jessica falls asleep. Tsunade and the nurse continue to slide the tube down Jessica's throat. Once the tube is in her lungs, Tsunade straps it in place with a Velcro strap around Jessica's head. They turn the machine on and slowly the oxygen takes effect. Jessica's lungs start working again but with the help of the machine. Tsunade sighs as she wipes sweat from her forehead.

"Alright, I want someone checking on her every thirty minutes. Strap her arms to the bed so she won't wake up later and try to pull the tube out," Tsunade tells the nurses.

Sasuke steps forward and says, "I thought you said she'd be alright."

Tsunade replies, "Jessica will be alright. Her body is very weak, Sasuke. Things like this are common. That is why I stayed close just in case this happened. Now, excuse me but I need to check on Samantha and other patients before I head back to the office."

Sasuke nods as he turns back to Jessica and holds her hand silently.

Tsunade knocks on Samantha's door and enters the room.

"How is she doing, Kakashi?" Tsunade asks as she crosses her arms and looks at the monitors.

Kakashi shrugs and says, "She fell asleep. Other than that she's fine. I'm going to go ahead and send my team home for the night. I can take care of Samantha myself."

Tsunade nods as she takes Samantha's temperature and then leaves the room.

"Take care of her," Tsunade says as she shuts the door behind her.

Kakashi nods as he turns to Sakura and Naruto.

"Sakura, you and Naruto can go home. Wake him up," Kakashi says.

Sakura nods as she wakes Naruto up with a simple mention of food. Naruto goes through his excited awakening again before he is shushed by Sakura.

"Oh, so we can leave?" Naruto asks.

Sakura nods and asks, "Do we need to come back tomorrow?"

Kakashi shakes his head and says, "No, I'll send someone if I need you. Take the next few days off."

Naruto and Sakura nod as they leave with a smile on their faces. Kakashi turns his attention back to Samantha who was sound asleep. A few hours later Kakashi is reading his book when the monitors start to go crazy. Samantha's body begins to shake as she begins to toss and turn in her sleep. As the monitors begin to go crazier, Kakashi scoops Samantha up in his arms.

She begins to swarm as she presses against Kakashi while mumbling, "Leave me alone."

Kakashi looks down at her sadly while calmly saying, "Samantha wake up. Its ok, I'm right here."

Samantha continues to swarm as she says, "Let me go you stupid snake!"

Samantha then makes an attempt to slap the person who was attacking her in her dreams only to end up slapping Kakashi who caught her hand. Samantha's entire body continues to shake as she slowly opens her eyes and looks around then up to Kakashi. Samantha's breath slows down as she rests her head against Kakashi's chest. The monitor along with her shaking begins to calm down. Once Samantha seems to have calmed down enough, Kakashi sets her back down on the bed and let's go of her hand.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asks softly.

Samantha takes a relaxing breath as she softly replies, "Yeah, I can't even sleep in peace without being assaulted in my sleep."

Samantha laughs at the inside joke she had made with herself. She was pretty sure Kakashi wouldn't catch it or at least be able to put two and two together from it.

Kakashi stares at her for a long moment before he speaks, "I was thinking while you were asleep. What would have made Jessica act like that earlier? She was crying and apologizing. I don't know what happened to you while you were there, Samantha, but you have to know that you can tell me. I won't leave you. I'm never going to let you out of my sight unless you have personal stuff of course."

Samantha smiles at the last part as she looks down at her legs thinking to her self, "I would love to tell Kakashi. I know he wouldn't leave me, but such a thing as rape is not an easy thing to admit. To admit you were weak enough to even allow such a thing. I really want him to know, so it isn't just Jessica who has to share this horrible secret with me. Then again, knowing will cause him pain, but he is already in pain. I want him to know!"

Samantha finishes up her thoughts before taking a deep breath and saying, "I want to tell you. It's just so hard to say it out loud. Jessica wouldn't have known if she didn't listen in on my conversation. Which, don't get me wrong, I'm kind of happy that she did. I think I would have had more panic attacks than I did if I had to keep this to myself shelter it alone."

Kakashi takes her and gently saying, "You can tell me. You don't have to go this alone."

Samantha looks up at him smiling.

The smile disappears as she looks back down, squeezing his hand as she forces the words out of her lips, "Kakashi, I-I... Orochimaru he..."

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long but kind of can't do crap without internet! Any ways I will try to update soon and I am happy to say that the story will be ending soon with a big opening for a sequal! I will also continue with Jessica and Sasuke relationship… for those of you who don't like the name, it is not up for just me to decide. My friend helped with the story and I would like to give her credit where credit is due. Thank you for the help everdark08 and it is her final decision that will decide if I change the names… Since Jessica is her character after all! Any ways I hope you like remember I will be correcting the previous chapters in my spare time which is few in between these days but I will try, cross my heart and hope to live!


	31. Chapter 31

Authors Note!

If you are interested in reading the story or wanting to know what story I am working on at the moment and/ or when the next chapter is due or if it has been delayed, check my home page. There is a list of stories which I have or plan on created and I also have which ones I am working on at the moment, which chapter, and when they are due.

Please check on a weekly bases or whenever for updates. Thank you!


End file.
